Mío
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: A la vida de Spencer llega un nuevo fantasma, haciendo nacer los celos de Billy y preguntas en sus amigos ¿Acaso Spencer Wright tenia un morboso fetiche hacia los fantasmas? [Ectofeature/triangulo amoroso]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Este es mi primer Ectofeature, así que se aceptan toda clase de comentarios.

Aquí mi imaginación voló hacia los celos de Billy de ¿Qué sucedería si a la vida de Spencer llegara otro fantasma? ¿Sera capaz de dejar en claro lo que le pertenece o le dejara el camino libre hacia Spencer?

Para más capítulos, dejen comentarios!

* * *

**C****apitulo Único:**

Todo había comenzado normal durante la mañana de sábado, obviamente en donde cabían los parámetros de normalidad cuando se tenía a Billy Joe Cobra como compañero de cuarto. Spencer había desayunado junto a sus padres mientras que el fantasmal Billy había optado por comer mantequilla de maní solo en la habitación, ya que el ex cantante estaba ofendido con el cineasta.

Durante todo el día, la familia Wright estaría de visita en casa de un pariente y Spencer había decidido, que tan solo por esta ocasión, Billy no iría con ellos. Temía que el fantasma arruinara la visita y, que por demás, asustara a su pobre tía, que ya no estaba en edad como para pasar sustos. Esto no fue muy bien recibido por Billy, y decidió no hablarle a Spencer lo que quedaba hasta que estos se fueran a casa de la tía.

Una vez en casa de la hermana de su padre, los adultos decidieron hablar en el jardín mientras ellos husmeaban por el hogar. Fue allí, cuando accidentalmente, Spencer encontró un reloj antiguo de muñeca, tétrico y que muy bien podría usarse en alguno de sus filmes de terror. Poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro herido y abandonado, Spencer le pidió amablemente a su tía si le dejaba conservar el dichoso reloj de muñeca. La tía Karen accedió a regalárselo, no sin antes contar la historia de aquel artefacto.

Spencer poco había oído de la aburrida historia, solo llego a comprender que aquel reloj le había pertenecido a Tony Downey, hermano del abuelo de Hugh, que había muerto en la temprana edad a causa de una enfermedad terminal. Y que pertenecía al primer matrimonio de su bisa-abuela, por eso el cambio de apellido. Tal parece que en aquella época, estaba mal visto que una mujer educara sola a un niño. Luego, se caso con Edward Wright, abuelo de Hugh y Karen.

El joven cineasta volvió al salón y se colocó su nuevo reloj, saco su celular y comenzó a navegar por internet. De pronto, el aire cálido de la sala desaparece, volviéndose frio y denso. Spencer no se asusta, pero siente que algo no anda bien. Así que decide guardar su teléfono y guardar la calma, hasta que lo vio.

Spencer Wright se quedó mudo y atónito al ver como delante de él, poco a poco, aparecía la espectral figura de un fantasma joven. No se hubiese esperado jamás que encontraría a alguien como Billy allí, en casa de su tía.

El fantasma tenía corto cabello revuelto, era tan alto como Billy e inclusive un poco más, vestía una playera negra con pantalones militares, grandes botas negras y poseía una divertida mirada. Sus ojos eran negros y un pequeño lunar se posicionaba en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios.

—Yo… Tu… —murmuro Spencer, incrédulo.

—Oh, no… —se quejó el joven mientras metía las manos en sus pantalones militares y flotaba sobre él— Ya se volvió loco, sabía que tía Karen no era una buena influencia… —

— ¿Qué tiene que ver tía Karen en todo esto? —pregunto Spencer, no entendiendo el punto.

— ¿Cómo que tiene que ver? ¡Tiene millones de gatos en mi casa y…! —el fantasma se quedó callado e incrédulo, bajo a la altura del joven y le miro fijo— ¡¿Puedes verme?! —grito impresionado.

—Oh, tal parece que si… —contesto Spencer y miro a su muñeca, donde se haya el reloj— ¿Acaso tú eres Tony? —

— ¡Si, soy yo! ¡Woohoo! —festejo el joven mientras bailaba en el aire— Hace ya muchísimos años que no entablaba una conversación con otro ser humano… —Tony se sentó en el sillón rapidamente, obligando a Spencer a hacerlo— ¿De qué debemos hablar? ¿Qué hacen los muchachos de hoy en día? ¿Tienes algún color preferido? ¿Te gusta el futbol? Porque a mí me fascina, mi equipo favorito es el Barc… —

—Oye, tranquilo. Eres peor que Billy… —lo calmo Spencer.

—Lo siento, pequeño. Pero ya hace años que no hablo con alguien que pueda verme o siquiera escucharme… —Tony se llevó una mano al mentón y miro desconfiado a Spencer— ¿No eres un Caza-Fantasma, verdad? —le pregunto.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo soy un cineasta y la simple razón de porque puedo verte es porque poseo un reloj antiguo tuyo, tía Karen acaba de regalármelo… —le contesto, tranquilizando así al joven fantasma.

— ¿Así de simple? De haberlo sabido lo hubiese hecho hace años… —se quejó Tony mientras hacía leve mohines— Y tuve que hablar con los gatos de tía Karen para no volverme loco… —expreso exageradamente triste.

—Claro, como si hablar con gatos te hace menos loco… —le dijo Spencer irónico.

— ¡Pues intenta no volverte loco al estar "solo" por casi sesenta años! —le arremato Tony— A puesto a que el niñito no duraría ni un día… —se burló.

— ¡Oye, yo fui un fantasma un día entero! Y te apuesto a que sería mejor fantasma de lo que lo son tú y Billy… —contesto rápidamente Spencer.

Así, rápidamente, una batalla de quien era mejor en tal cosa empezó. Jessica, desde la otra habitación, solo negaba al escuchar a su hermano hablar solo. Ni siquiera en casa ajena sabia comportarse su hermano, siempre actuando como un rarito.

Luego, la tarde transcurrió amenamente.

Spencer había escuchado parte de la vida de Tony, menos de su muerte, ya que al igual que Billy, Tony tampoco recordaba de cómo había muerto. Pero si había podido decirle que, durante que estuvo vivo, vivió en casa de su madre junto a su hermano menor, padre de Hugh y Karen, y su buen padrastro. Que asistió a la escuela militar, que recibió varias medallas a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes reclutas. Que le gustaban las parrilladas y las películas de terror.

Ante tal descubrimiento, Spencer supo que serían grandes amigos.

Tony, igualmente, también escucho algo respecto a Spencer. Al hacerlo, no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano menor. No dudaba en nada, Spencer se parecía mucho a su hermano.

La hora de volver a casa había llegado, debieron despedirse de tía Karen y, por lo tanto, del joven Tony.

—Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Tony. Prometo volver a visitarte… —le dijo Spencer mientras le daba su mano.

—Oh, claro que no pequeño. Yo iré contigo, ahora que tú tienes mi reloj… —dijo simplemente el fantasma mientras flotaba hacia el auto de sus padres.

Spencer se quedó callado y en shock ¿Acaso debía dejar que Tony viviera con él? Su mirada negra viajo hasta el fantasma, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Tony había permanecido muchos años solo, aproximadamente más de sesenta. Aquello era obvio de notar, Tony había hablado hasta por los codos respecto a él y su vida de fantasma, se notaba que había dejado de saber cómo sociabilizar con los demás. No sería justo el haber ilusionado al fantasma y ahora negarle su compañía, además ¿Qué malo podría suceder?

Seguramente hasta podría ser que Billy y Tony fueran los mejores amigos ¿Verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **

Wow, de verdad gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el primer capítulo del Fics. Al parecer, a todas nos gusta jugar con las emociones de Billy, sobre todo cuando son sus celos xD

Con respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron del Billy yandere debo informar que aquí no abra. No tengo nada en contra de aquello, es más, me gustan las imágenes de ese Billy sádico y feliz. Pero en esta historia no abra nada del lado yandere de Billy. Solo celos de un niño que no desea prestar a su primo.

•

•

•

* * *

**Corta biografía de Tony**.

**Nombre y apellido**: Anthony Christopher Downey.

**Oficio**: Ex-militar, tercer rango.

**Familiares directos**: Eloisa Wright (madre) Edward Wright (padrastro) Will Wright (hermano menor)

**Personalidad**: A pesar de haber rígido la carrera militar, Tony había sido un joven de temperamento cálido y amigable. De gran educación y bajo perfil, a menos de que se tratara de su escuadrón. Algo que destacaba a Tony era que su personalidad no encajaba con su oficio. Tal vez él no fuera por la vida cargando un cartel diciendo, "Muerte a los hippies", pero tampoco iba repartiendo flores y felicidad a todo el mundo. Con su actitud callada no lograba muchas amistades, Tony sacaba conversación solo cuando se dirigían directamente a él.

Al haber muerto en una temprana edad, Tony nunca estuvo en la guerra ni en algún conflicto político con el gobierno y el pueblo estadounidense. Gano medallas de honor y gran reconocimiento. Luego de su muerte se logró poner una estatuilla en su mención en el parque del pueblo donde nació, al norte de los Estados Unidos, pero fue sacado años después por el próximo gobierno yankee.

Tony no recuerda cuando fue que enfermo ni nada de su vida después de ello, por ese motivo tampoco recuerda su muerte.

Como fantasma de otro siglo, a Tony le cuesta adaptarse al nuevo milenio y no siempre logra comprender de tecnología. Odia la música rock y los juegos de mesa. Aprendió a ser abierto de mente pero aun así le incomoda las muertas de afecto en público. La mayoría de las veces muestra una actitud sobre protectora con quienes estima, esto se generó luego de presenciar la muerte de sus padres durante la vejez. No le gusta ser ignorado y tampoco que lo menosprecien.

•

•

•

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **

Spencer veía callado a toda reacción de Tony. No iba a mentir, estaba preocupado por su Tío-Abuelo. Parecía que el joven no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en auto, eso se notaba ya que se removía incomodo a su lado, y le hubiese gustado preguntarle que sucedía, si es que necesitaba de algo, pero estando su familia presente no podía hacerlo.

Tony, mientras se encontraba bajo la mirada del cineasta, sentía muchas ganas de darse media vuelta y huir nuevamente a casa de tía Karen. Su vista negra viajo por el parabrisas, viendo las intransitables calles urbanas. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía a donde rayos estaba yendo. En su alegría de saberse escuchado por alguien más, de ser visible por otra persona luego de muchos años ignorado, pudo más que él. Porque para ser sincero ¿Cuántos años debería esperar si dejaba ir a Spencer? ¿Es que acaso volvería a esperar otros sesenta años para ser visto, escuchado? No deseaba arriesgarse.

Spencer había sido la primera persona en hablarle luego de su muerte y por nada del mundo lo iba a dejar ir, no quería volver a ser ignorado. No quería volver a sentirse solo.

Luego de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo saldría bien, de que Spencer iba a ser su amigo de ahora en adelante, Tony se dio ánimos y volteo a ver a su joven compañero mostrándole su pulgar. Spencer se sintió más calmado al ver el optimismo del fantasma, tal vez Tony solo estaba nervioso.

[_Mansión Cobra]_

Billy chillo feliz al escuchar como un auto aparcaba en el garaje, voló hasta la ventana y estampo su cara en ella, viéndose muy gracioso ¡Al fin su amigosaurio había vuelto! Se había sentido tan solito sin su cineasta, no es que Rajeev y Shanilla fueran mala compañía, dicho sea de paso decir que ambos se encontraban con él en la habitación, pero es que ellos no comprendían del todo sus chistes. Spencer siempre sabía captar su humor y la forma de poder pasarla de súper lujo.

Rajeev solo sabía hablar de Lolo y Shanilla lo regañaba cada vez que trataba de pasarse de listo y querer tocar algo de la familia Wright, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las herramientas del padre de Spencer. Así que, si. Prefería mil veces a Spencer que a sus dos extraños amigos.

Billy regreso rápidamente al asiento frente al televisor y fingió seguir jugando a Súper Ninja Karateca Mortal. Sus amigos rápidamente entendieron que Spencer había vuelto y que el fantasma quería aparentar que no lo había echado en falta… aunque aquello fuera una total mentira.

Cuando el elevador quebró el silencio con el chirriante sonido de subida y de las rejas abriéndose, los tres pares de ojos volvieron hacia allí. Billy sintió que las lágrimas salían disparadas de sus ojos… Bueno, en realidad sus ojos si eran proyectiles que lanzaban lágrimas de ectoplasma. Los dos hermanos debieron cubrirse ante ello.

— ¡Oye, Billy! —se quejaron los dos hindúes, cubiertos de las lágrimas del ex-cantante.

Cobra hizo caso omiso a los reclamos y voló hasta la puerta, pero toda alegre expresión de su rostro se borró al ver que Spencer no venía solo. Venía acompañado de otro fantasma, de aspecto militar joven y fuerte. Tal vez no se mostrara tan musculoso, pero su pecho era más ancho que el suyo y si parecía ser más alto.

Pudo ver claramente que ambos venían charlando ¿Acaso Spencer podía verle? ¿Se conocían?

Incomodo por la escena, Billy se acercó a su primo lejano y lo abrazo por los hombros.

— ¡Hermanito, al fin llegas! —dijo alegre mientras se enrollaba en el cuerpo del menor.

—Billy, yo también te extrañe pero por favor, suéltame que no puedo respirar… —se quejó Spencer mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Billy dejo libre al cineasta, su mirada rápidamente viajo hacia el otro fantasma y este, de igual manera, le estaba viendo. Su mirada seria y extrañada le observaba con atención, pareciese como si nunca hubiese visto… a otro… ¡Fantasma!

Cobra grito como niña y se refugió tras Rajeev, por culpa de su curiosidad se había olvidado por completo de que el acompañante de Spencer era un fantasma ¿Y si era un fantasma malo? ¡¿Y si le hacía daño a Spencer?! Billy retomo valor y convirtió su ropa de estrella en ropas militares, casi tan parecidas a las de Tony, con un casco de guerra. Voló cerca de su primo y convirtió sus manos en cañones.

Spencer abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido ante la actitud de Billy.

— ¡No, Billy! ¡Alto!... —dijo alarmado Spencer, temía que Tony se asustara y decidiera irse. Su pobre pariente lejano no conocía la ciudad y lo más probable de que si se fuera solo, se perdería con facilidad.

—Descuida, Broamigo, Billy Joe Cobra se encargara de exterminar al malvado fantasma… —dijo con voz solemne Billy.

— ¡¿Fantasma malvado?! —gritaron alarmados Rajeev, Tony y Shanilla.

Rajeev busco protección tras su hermana, quien se cruzó de brazos ante la muestra de "heroísmo" de su hermano. Tony tembló en su lugar y rápidamente se escondió tras un sillón, nunca antes había visto a un fantasma malo y no deseaba hacerlo nunca.

Spencer se golpe el rostro con su palma y calmo a Billy antes de que este hiciera una tontería. Le tomo de las manos y lo obligo a sentarse, luego, camino hacia Tony. Lo calmo de igual manera, asegurándole que no había malvados fantasmas que quisiesen hacerle daño y que allí en su mansión estaría a salvo.

—Oye, Spencer… —le llamo la atención Rajeev— ¿Con quién hablas, hermano? —pregunto curioso.

—Oh, es cierto, ustedes no pueden verlo… —Spencer se giró hacia Tony, quien había salido por completo de la protección del sillón —Tony ¿Llevas contigo algo para darles a mis amigos? Así ellos podrán verte también… —

El joven militar dudo unos segundos ¿Qué podía darle? metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco dos canicas coloridas, un pase al cine antiguo y un botón viejo. Spencer alzo una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no mejor me das tus collares? —prefirió, pero rápidamente recibió una negativa por su parte.

— ¡Claro que no! Es mi identificación de soldado, no puedo dárselo a alguien más… —

Spencer bufo y acepto lo que Tony le había ofrecido en un principio. Le dio a Shanilla una canica y el pase del cine, mientras que a Rajeev la otra canica restante y el botón viejo. Una vez que ambos tuvieron los objetos en su poder, pudieron ver claramente como un joven fantasma, no tan mayor a Billy, aparecía ante ellos. Los hermanos ahogaron un suspiro al verlo, se aproximaron de inmediato, incomodando a Tony.

Shanilla sintió que fue amor a primera vista. El joven era muy guapo, se veía muy fuerte y su expresión detonaba inocencia y seguridad. Su playera negra con sus chapas de identificación, sus pantalones militares, sus grandes botas negras, sus revueltos cabellos castaños azulados, su adorable lunar, sus expresivos ojos negros. Sin duda un deleite para la vista femenina. Shanilla suspiro y se abanicó con su propia mano.

Rajeev, en cambio, quedo impresionado más por las vestimentas que por el joven. Sin duda estuvo en la milicia, en alguna guerra o en un pelotón ¡Pudo haber manejado armas! Algo que a sus ojos era muy cool.

La joven chica del grupo se acercó más al fantasma y leyó su chapa.

—Anthony Christopher Downey, miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos y miembro del pelotón del Ejercito, Tercer al mando… —

— ¿Eres un militar? —pregunto desconfiado Billy, no creyéndole gran cosa.

—Era, un militar. Por si no lo has notado, Einstein, estoy muerto… —respondió con educado sarcasmo.

— ¡Wow! Eso es increíble, hermano. Yo soy Rajeev… —el muchacho saco su billetera y le mostro a Tony varias fotografías de Lolo— Y ella mi mujer. Ojala algún día puedas mostrarme técnicas de combate y como poder neutralizar al enemigo —dijo ilusionado, creyendo que así podría encantar a la rubia de su chica.

—Omm, si ¿Por qué no? —respondió Tony, incomodo. Buscando la mirada Spencer tratando de hallar una explicación, este simplemente se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

—Yo soy Shanilla, encantada… —se presentó la chica sonrojada, dándole la mano.

Tony la acepto, pero solo para inclinarse y besarle con suavidad los nudillos, sonrojándola más.

—El placer es todo mío, señorita… —dijo cortésmente Tony, tratando se ser amigable y así conseguirse nuevos amigos.

—Y yo soy el maravilloso, increíble y súper guapo Billy Joe Cobra… —se presentó Billy, con carteles luminosos y muchos de sus clones aplaudiéndole— De seguro has oído hablar de mi… —

—No, lo siento… —

Y los clones desaparecieron y los carteles luminosos empezaron a fallar hasta que se apagaron. Billy inflo su pecho molesto y frunció su mirada, enojado ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que no haya oído del gran Cobra?!

Estuvo dispuesto a echarlo de _su _mansión, cuando Spencer lo detuvo.

—Espera, Billy… —el joven cineasta tomo a su primo del pecho, mientras que Rajeev y Shanilla de sus brazos, para que no pudiera acercarse al otro fantasma— Tony viene de una época diferente, es normal que no te conozca… —le explico y con aquello, Billy dejo de luchar.

Los tres amigos exhalaron aliviados, aunque Shanilla se extrañó ante aquella revelación.

—Oye, Spencer… —llamo a su amigo, este volteo a verla— ¿Cómo es eso de que Anthony pertenece a otra época? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Oh, claro… —Spencer invito a Tony a sentarse a uno de los sillones— Lo que sucede es que Tony es hijo de la abuela de mi padre, por parte de su primer matrimonio. Un pariente lejano por así decirlo… —les explico con simpleza.

— ¿El fantasma de otro pariente lejano, Spencer? ¿Qué sigue, el fantasma del perro de tu madre? Jajajaja —se burló Rajeev, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de su hermana.

—Bueno, a mí me pareció dulce el que venga de visita… —expreso Shanilla.

—No es visita, Tony se quedara conmigo… —informo Spencer, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Billy.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —chillo Cobra, mientras flotaba a la altura del rostro de Spencer.

Tony, mientras tanto, se sintió levemente dolido ante la sorpresa que se habían llevado los amigos ¿Acaso estaba mal que él se quedara? Él creía que no había ningún problema con su estancia allí…

—Pooorque… —dijo Spencer sacándose de encima a Billy— Aunque Tony sea un pariente lejano, no voy a dejarlo solo, creo que ya lo estuvo suficiente. Tía Karen me regalo su reloj y es mi responsabilidad… Además, no tiene nada de malo el que Tony se quede—

—Pues yo pienso en que tienes un morboso fetiche hacia los fantasmas de tus parientes, Spen… ¡Auch! —Rajeev nuevamente fue callado por un golpe de Shanilla.

—Creo que es algo muy dulce de tu parte, Spencer —dijo la chica del grupo— ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que eres un fantasma, Tony? —pregunto Shanilla al joven militar.

—No más de sesenta años… —contesto, impresionando a Billy, Rajeev y Shanilla.

— ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo! —Dijo la muchacha— Te habrás sentido muy solo… —se compadeció.

—Sí, pero ya no lo estaré… —Tony sonrió viendo al cineasta del grupo— Porque ahora tengo a Spencer para hacerme compañía ¿Verdad, pequeño? —

Spencer asintió algo sonrojado.

Billy también estaba sonrojado, pero de furia ¿Qué se creía ese? ¿Qué podía venir así como si nada con sus ropitas de "policía" de cuarta categoría y tomar su lugar? ¿Qué podía darle un apodo a _su _primo? Oh, no señor. Nadie remplazaba a Billy Joe Cobra, ni siquiera un anciano del otro siglo. Solo él podía darle apodos, ese tal Tony debía ocupar su lugar… en el jardín. Billy sonrió malicioso.

—Supongo que dormirá en el jardín ¿Verdad, Spencer? Ya que debe estar muy acostumbrado a esa clase de vida campesina —dijo Billy tratando de aparentar inocencia, cosa que no funcionaba y le delataba.

Mayormente porque Cobra actuaba de aquella manera cuando algo, o alguien, no le caían bien y como todo joven estrella, esperaba a que su nota se hiciera cumplir. Pero desde que llego Spencer a vivir a su mansión, aquellos caprichos de niño famoso poco a poco habían desaparecido. Spencer había logrado cambiarlo para bien, aunque había cosas que simplemente no podían cambiarse.

Por ejemplo, Billy siempre sería un muchacho egoísta que no compartía lo que le pertenecía y, en este caso, Spencer era suyo y no se le antojaba el tener que compartirlo con otro pariente. Por más que Tony fuese un "buen" fantasma, Spencer ya tenía a uno; a él, y no necesitaba de otro fantasma en su vida.

—No seas tonto, Billy. Tony dormirá aquí, con nosotros —informo Spencer, con regaño.

— ¡Pero no hay espacio! —se quejó, aventando sus manos hacia los lados.

Rajeev y Shanilla vieron hacia los lados.

—Pues, a mí me parece muy espaciosa… —comento Rajeev con inocencia.

—No ayudes… —le susurro Billy, molesto.

Tony, quien se había quedado callado más por respeto (cosa que había que recordar que el joven venia de una época diferente, en donde la conducta de bajo perfil y la educación era lo primordial) que otra cosa, se acercó hacia su lejano pariente.

—Por mí no hay problema, durante mis días en el campamento militar tuve que pasar días enteros bajo la noche sin techo. No es nada de lo que no esté acostumbrado… —añadió, más por egocentrismo, para hacerse notar como un tipo "duro", que por ser cortes con el joven.

—No haremos eso. Es inhumano… —reprocho Spencer, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por si no los has notado, pequeño, ya no soy un ser humano. Soy un fantasma, no tengo problemas en quedarme en el jardín… —contesto Tony, terco.

—Ya está decidido… —dijo Billy mientras tomaba al otro fantasma de la espalda y lo conducía fuera de la habitación— Bonny… —

—Tony —

—Lo que sea. Él dormirá en el jardín y todos contentos… —dijo Cobra, ejerciendo más fuerza para echarlo.

Spencer resoplo y tomo a Tony de la mano, alejándolo de Billy y la salida.

—Tony se quedara con nosotros en la habitación y no se habla más del tema, punto final… —dijo cansado y guiando al fantasma hacia su computador para mostrarle cuál era su profesión y películas caseras.

Billy, solo se cruzó de brazos. Un extraño sentimiento le invadió el pecho, no supo reconocer cual era. Nunca antes había tenido tal sensación, era nueva para Billy. Ya le preguntaría a Rajeev o a Shanilla sobre de que se trataba, no quería que fuera algo sobre una enfermedad fantasmal. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no quería que el _otro _estuviera cerca de Spencer.

Cobra gruño y Rajeev se acercó a su lado, se sonrió con burla y le susurro con malicia.

—Al parecer, Spencer tiene a un nuevo mejor amigo fantasma… —

Y Rajeev, misteriosamente, salió volando por la ventana. Aterrizando sobre un árbol, unas cuadras lejos de la mansión.

* * *

**N/A: **No se olviden de dejar su comentario.

¿Amenazas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abrazos dulces y amorosos? ¡Todo cuenta!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **¡Hola a todas las Cobra Fanáticas! Un gusto volver a leernos...

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

* * *

Spencer bufo por lo bajo al sentir como nuevamente Billy posaba un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros y se quedaba allí sin hacer nada, simplemente manteniendo un contacto físico. Su cuerpo, acostumbrado ya al frio fantasmal del ex cantante, se tensó suavemente al sentir como Cobra apretaba más el abrazo.

—Spencer ¿Todo bien, hijo? —pregunto su madre preocupada, deteniendo la taza con café a medio recorrido de sus labios.

—Sí, mamá, nada de qué preocuparse… —respondió el castaño, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

La cosa era que, a mitad del desayuno, Spencer tenía a su alrededor nada más ni nada menos que a los dos fantasmas de sus difuntos parientes lejanos. Billy Joe Cobra, famoso artista en vida, a su izquierda y a Tony Downey, ex militar, frente suyo.

La mañana había sido en verdad incomodo, sobre todo por las inexplicables atenciones que había recibido por parte de Billy ¿A que estaría jugando ahora? Spencer gruño por lo bajo y salió hacia su habitación para tomar su mochila e irse a la escuela.

—Oye, pequeño… —lo llamo Tony, preocupado— ¿A dónde vas? —

—A la escuela, Tony. Es lunes… —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡Duh!…. —se burló Billy.

— ¿Quieres venir? —pregunto Spencer, ignorando a su primo.

Billy entro en pánico ¡¿Qué?! Su bro estaba loco. Ellos no necesitaban de Tony ni de nadie más ¿Por qué lo invitaba a ir a la aburrida escuela? ¿Es que acaso ya su compañía no lo satisfacía? Billy se sonrojo inevitablemente al pensar en las muchas maneras en las cual podía satisfacer a su tsundere primo.

—No, pequeño. Yo mejor los esperare aquí… —dicho esto, Tony cruzo el techo y desapareció.

—Eso fue extraño… ¿Qué le sucederá ahora a Tony? —pregunto el menor, preocupado.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —gruño Billy, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda— Si tanto deseas que _ese _vaya contigo, pues ve a buscarlo… —luego, Billy también se fue dejando a Spencer.

Spencer parpadeo confundido ¿Qué mosca les había picado a ambos?

El aspirante a cineasta se encogió de hombros y salió rumbo a la escuela, no tenía tiempo para mal gastarlo en juegos de niños chiquitos. Si Billy y Tony deseaban jugar a los desentendidos, bien. Pero más le valía a ambos no molestarle luego, porque si no en verdad se iba a enojar y nadie deseaba verlo enojado.

El castaño llego al Beverly Beverly y se encontró con sus amigos.

—Buenos días, Spencer… —saludo Shanilla con amabilidad.

— ¡Speeeencer, hermano! —canturreo Rajeev mientras chocaban manos— Amigo ¿Por qué la cara de muerto en vida? ¿Acaso prácticas para otra de tus películas? ¡No me digas que iras a reemplazarme! —chillo el muchacho, entrando en una grave crisis de inseguridad aguda. O como a su hermana le gustaba decir; estupidez.

—Claro que no, lo que sucede es que Billy se pasó toda la noche abrazado a mí y no me dejo dormir porque se mueve demasiado en sueños. Por poco y no me tira de la cama… —se quejó Spencer mientras caminaban a sus casilleros.

—Billy siempre durmió contigo y nunca he oído que te quejaras… —añadió Rajeev, extrañado.

— ¿No crees que es por Tony, verdad?— pregunto estratégicamente Shanilla.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tío-abuelo en todo esto? —pregunto confuso el cineasta mientras iban a los salones.

—A veces haces preguntas verdaderamente tontas, hermanita… —se burló Rajeev mientras iba a un lado de Spencer.

Shanilla se golpeó mentalmente, a veces se preguntaba si en verdad Spencer no es tan listo como alguna vez lo pensó y no se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Billy ¡Pero si era más que obvio! Hasta ella misma entendió con él tiempo que debía dar un paso a tras o saldría lastimada. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y a la vida de Spencer había llegado alguien más.

La chica del grupo acepto su derrota ante Billy, pero ¿Qué significaba la llegada de Tony?

Tony no era malo, era alguien agradable y se notaba que con Spencer tenían los mismos gustos, cosa que con Billy extrañamente pasaba ¿Es que acaso Spencer se siente más cercano a Tony de lo que alguna vez lo sintió con Billy?

Shanilla se cruzó de brazos, sabía que algo bueno no podría salir de todo esto.

[_Mansión Cobra]_

Billy comía mantequilla de maní sentado en la mesada de la cocina, su semblante era claramente de irritación aunque irradiaba melancolía. El fantasma suspiro y hecho otro bocado de mantequilla a su boca.

De pronto, Tony entra cruzando una de las paredes. Sus miradas se cruzan unos segundos, eternos para ambos, en los que la tensión enfriaba claramente el ambiente.

El joven militar desvió la mirada y siguió rumbo a la nevera ignorando olímpicamente a Billy, quien chasqueó la lengua al saberse ignorado.

—Si vas por la mantequilla de maní, déjame decirte que llegaste tarde. Ya me la he acabado yo… —le avisa Billy mientras rápidamente come lo que queda en el frasco y tira la evidencia en el cesto de la basura.

—La mantequilla de maní es asquerosa, prefiero mermelada de uva… —dijo Tony mientras que con fascinación sacaba el frasco violáceo de la nevera.

A Billy se le enrojecieron los ojos en cólera ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Qué la mantequilla de maní era asquerosa? ¡Oh, no señor! Hasta aquí llegaba el amable Billy Joe Cobra.

El ex cantante gruño y se arrojó sobre su _rival _desprevenido_, _haciéndolos trapazar la pared y logrando que el frasco de mermelada de uva se rompiera en trozos contra esta y cayendo fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo.

Luego, simplemente se escucharon los múltiples destrozos que estaban haciendo…

_[Minutos más tarde]_

Spencer llego cansado de la escuela, el Dr. Ponzi había estado más pesado de lo normal y ese feo pajarraco suyo había estado molestándolo durante las clases. Como le hubiese gustado que Billy hubiese estado con él, seguramente le hubiera ayudado con el ave y con Ponzi.

El castaño arrojo su mochila sobre un mueble, este al caer hiso un sonidillo con eco. Spencer, extrañado, mira hacia el mueble y se horroriza ante lo que ve. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba desordenado y varios jarrones rotos. Los sillones desordenados y los cuadros caídos de las paredes correspondientes.

— ¿Pero que caraj…. —Spencer se enfurece y su rostro se sonroja— ¡Billy! —grita a todo pulmón, pero no recibe respuesta alguna— ¡Es mejor que no te escondas! —pero aquella amenaza no funciona, el fantasma no aparece.

Spencer sube hasta su habitación molesto, Billy sin duda no iba a librarse de esta. Se había pasado de la raya.

Al llegar nota con asombro como tanto Billy y Tony andaban de un lugar a otro propinándose golpes e insultos, destrozando así la habitación del castaño. Spencer gruño y corre a interponerse, como por arte de magia, rápidamente ambos fantasmas se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo. El joven trago saliva, nervioso.

—Por favor, díganme una valida razón por la cual han estado peleando. No he tenido un buen día… —se queja Spencer, mientras frota su cien.

— ¡Todo es culpa de Bonny, él comenzó! —acuso rápidamente Billy acercándose a su primo, pero este retrocedió un paso; rechazándolo. Billy llevo sus manos hasta su pecho, dolido.

— ¡¿A quién llamas _Bonny_, estrellita de poca monta?! —grito enfadado el otro fantasma— ¡Además tú lo comenzaste en la cocina! —

—Emmm, bueno… —Billy trago saliva, se sentía acorralado y no le gustaba.

— ¿Pueden explicarse? —pidió Spencer "pacientemente".

—Es que había insultado a la mantequilla de maní diciendo que la boba mermelada era mejor… —lloriqueo Billy.

—No… —retracto Tony— Yo dije que prefería la mermelada de uva y tu como un condenado psicópata comenzaste a golpearme… —

— ¡Y tu respondiste! —grito Billy.

— ¡No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados! —devolvió Tony.

— ¡Basta! —los freno Spencer, harto de los gritos y frenando algún posible nuevo ring de luchas— Quiero que los dos limpien todo el desastre que causaron antes de que lleguen mis padres ¿Entendieron? —

—Pero Spencer —intento Billy, acongojado con la idea de que su primo estuviese molesto con él… otra vez.

—Nada, Billy… No deseo hablar ahora contigo, no deseo discutir ahora—murmuro Spencer, molesto, mientras entraba al baño para –_obviamente ¡Duh!- _tomar una ducha y tratar de relajarse.

Billy, dolido por el trato de Spencer para con él, decide dejarle solo por ahora. Sabe que si intenta aclarar las cosas, su tonta bocota solo empeorara las cosas. Disgustado, el fantasma sale de la habitación notando que su _rival _ya había comenzado con la tarea de reordenar el lio de su pleito.

Cobra infla sus mejillas ¿Acaso quería dejar que se viera como un tonto? ¿O es que le divertía ver a Spencer enfadado con él?

Billy rápidamente comenzó a ordenar los cuadros y limpiar las alfombras, el fantasma del rock juvenil hacía varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Algunas tareas las hacia manualmente y otras a través de la levitación de su mente. Sonrió con gran malicia al ver como _el otro _se quedaba perplejo ¡Ja! Un novato campesino, seguramente Spencer alabaría su trabajo.

Con otra sonrisa más animada, Billy se empeñó a terminar antes de que Spencer terminara su baño.

Y tal como Cobra lo hubiese querido, Spencer les felicito y agradeció el que todo estuviese nuevamente en su lugar antes de la llegada de sus padres. Puede que su primo le haya también agradecido a _Toby _su ayuda, pero a _ese _no lo había abrazado como a él… Bueno, tal vez fue Billy quien abrazo con gran entusiasmo a Spencer, pero… ¡Detalles, detalles!

Ahora, los tres, se encontraban en la habitación. Billy con un frasco nuevo de mantequilla de maní y Tony con uno de mermelada de uva.

Todo iba de maravillas hasta que Spencer, inocentemente, se hiso un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con mermelada de uva. Ambas en una sola, juntas.

Ante tal cosa, Billy sintió que el aire se iba rápidamente de su fantasmal cuerpo.

¿Acaso Spencer esta insinuando algo?

* * *

**N/A: **Sin duda Billy es un celoso mal pensado...

¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas? ¿Shawarma? ¿Patadas a la entrepierna? ¡Todo valido!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Hay, chicas... Me harán sonrojar con todos sus comentarios :3 ¡Gracias mis Unicornios! (?) ¿Trio? ¡Chicas! Por favor, no hagan que mi mente cree escenas no aptas para todo publico ¿Qué diría el Yaoi?...

**Yaoi: **¡Hazlo! Únete al lado oscuro...

—Pero... —

**Yaoi: **Tengo galletas...

—Okey, acepto... —

Y esa es la historia de porque hubo 1313 entre Billy, Tony y Spencer.

**No las hago perder el tiempo ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

* * *

Silencio, cálido y agradable silencio.

Spencer se sentía en el cielo, el día anterior no había podido dormir nada a causa de que a Billy se le había dado por abrazarle toda la noche ¿Para qué? No lo sabe. Billy no necesitaba calor como para abrazarse a él ni comodidad, ya que el fantasma dormía ocupando gran parte de la cama. Así que la actitud de su primo era todo un misterio para él. Aun así, no podía reprocharle nada. Tampoco era como si le desagradara su contacto, es más, le agradaban los abrazos de Billy.

El joven cineasta bostezo y se acomodó en la tibia cama. Estaba tan suave, tan cómoda, tan…

*_Tuuuuhm Tuuuuuhm*_

Spencer lanzo un grito no tan masculino como se lo hubiera esperado y salto de la cama, aterrizando dolorosamente de cara sobre el suelo –_auch-_. El joven castaño gruño y se levantó dispuesto a regañar a Billy en todos los idiomas conocidos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien había hecho la jugarreta era nada más ni nada menos que Tony.

El tan correcto y calmado Tony le había hecho llevarse el susto más grande de su vida.

Spencer, por un breve instante se desentendió ¿Acaso ese era Tony o era Billy quien había tomando forma ajena para inculpar a su otro pariente? Confundido se acercó al fantasma de militar y toco su rostro, lo estiro y pellizco. Tony se enrojeció, o azulo –en un tierno purpura- hasta las orejas. El contacto de las manos calientes de Spencer sobre su frio ser lo estremecieron completamente.

El castaño siguió tocando a Tony. Este se dejaba ser.

Le tocaba las orejas, el cabello, la nariz, el fleco en 'V' y por ultimo las violáceas mejillas. En ese momento, tan inoportuno, llego Billy desde el elevador cargando consigo varios brownies que la madre de Spencer había preparado el día anterior.

— ¡Oye, amigosauiro! Mira lo que… —susurro Billy con entusiasmo delictivo, pero toda alegría decayó al ver tal escena. Spencer posando sus manos sobre las mejillas de _Toby_— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —demando celosamente celoso.

Cobra arrojo los brownies y rápidamente se acercó hasta la pareja separándola y guardando a Spencer tras él, ocultando al cineasta de la mirada acusadora de Tony. Un leve gruñido de fastidio se escapó del pecho de Billy ¿Es que acaso no podía irse por unos bocadillos mañanales que estaba ese _policía _de poca monta sobre **su **primo?

—Así que no eras Billy… —entendió Spencer saliendo de la protección del cantante difunto.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso Spencer lo confundió a él, al gran y talentoso Billy Joe Cobra, con _ese!? _Oh, no. Este si ya era un nuevo nivel de insulto. No podía creer que su querido primo lo haya confundido con ese vejestorio joven militarizado de cuarta ¡En verdad estaba indignado!

— ¿Tony, porque me despertaste? ¡Aún faltan horas para la escuela! —grito escandalizado Spencer al ver que su despertador claramente marcaba las 5:07 a.m

—Ayer mencionaste que un tal Ponzi te expulsaría de la escuela sino aprobabas la Educación Física. Pues bien, me he comprometido a ayudarte y si deseas poder rendir el cien por ciento debes apegarte a mis reglas… —puntualizo Tony mientras esperaba alguna afirmación de su pariente.

— ¡Oh, no, claro que no! —chillo Billy mientras apartaba a Tony— Es mi deber el ayudar a mi Super Bro… —enfatizo.

—Billy ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que trataste de ayudarme en deportes? (¬¬) —le pregunto Spencer, algo cansado.

Billy se llevó una mano al mentón y pensó por lo bajo con un suave, _Mmmm…. _

[**FlashBack]**

_Spencer se veía cansado luego de horas en el gimnasio, pero aun así tomo la pesada pelota de básquet y se posiciono en su lugar. La hiso picar tres veces sobre el enserado suelo y cuando se propuso a lanzarla, Billy intervino tratando de ayudar haciendo que la pelota fuera lanzada con el doble de la velocidad planeada. La pesada pelota anaranjada voló rápidamente sobre el aro, reboto en la pared y se propino contra las gradas, justamente donde –lamentablemente- Mallory se encontraba con sus populares amigos. La pelota impacto de lleno en su cara, dejándola K.O al instante._

_Al final del día, fue Spencer quien se llevó toda la paliza de toda la escuela por haber golpeado a la chica._

[**Fin FlashBack]**

—Ooooh, claro… —murmuro Billy chasqueando sus dedos y mostrando una atontada sonrisa.

Spencer rodo sus ojos y miro a Tony. Se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó. Tony había pertenecido al cuerpo militar, estaba entrenado y acostumbrado. No creía que había logrado su físico por nada, inevitablemente Spencer se sonrojo, no era que estuviera admirando su cuerpo fornido ni nada pero… ¡Ash!

— ¿Sabes, Tony? Creo que si entrenare contigo, debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para no desaprobar esta materia… —se convenció Spencer, esperanzado.

— ¡_Traidor! —_lloriqueo internamente Billy.

—Excelente, ahora salgamos al patio… —ordeno seriamente Tony mientras atravesaba la pared y salía.

— ¡¿Qué, ahora?! —Spencer no lo podía creer, Tony resulto ser alguien seriamente estricto y su voz detonaba el que no estaba dispuesto a recibir negativa de ninguna parte. Suspiro con resignación, se vistió y miro extrañado a Billy cuando noto que este no le seguía— ¿Billy, acaso no vienes? —

—No —gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acomodaba mejor en la cama— Mejor ve y entrena con _Tedy, _no quisiera molestarlos… —

— ¡Oh, vamos hermano! ¿No estarás así porque acepte la ayuda de Tony en vez de la tuya? —pregunto incrédulo Spencer, mirando desaprobatoriamente la actitud infantil del fantasma.

Billy no le respondió, se sentía ofendido y dolió. Spencer lo había cambiado por el otro fantasma ¡Y todo por que _Toby _debía ser mejor! Bueno, él no era precisamente alguien al que le iba bien en los deportes. Pero la cuestión seguía siendo, que su primo injustamente lo cambio. Punto.

[_Horas más tarde]_

Spencer se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su butaca en el salón de clases, estaba destrozado. El entrenamiento con Tony lo había cansado de sobre manera, estaba sufriendo de dolores musculares. Su tío-abuelo le había dicho que era por la simple razón de que él ni siquiera salía a correr o hacia algo productivo, que con el tiempo y esfuerzo se acostumbraría a su ritmo. Tal vez tenía razón, el experto en la materia era Tony, y si él le decía que no se preocupara, pues… no le quedaba más remedio que dejarse estar en sus manos.

Billy, sentado en una butaca vacía, refunfuñaba cosas nada sanas sobre "_parientes traidores" _y "_cineastas sin sentimientos"._

Shanilla desde su lado rodaba los ojos, ya se podía imaginar que era lo que habría pasado en la mansión Cobra, no se necesitaba ser un genio para averiguarlo.

—Spencer, hermano ¿Qué le sucede a Billy? —pregunto en un susurro Rajeev para que la profesora no lograse escucharlo. Su hermana se golpeó la cabeza contra su mesa por lo ciego que el muchacho podía ser.

—Nada, solo esta ofendido porque acepte la ayuda de Tony para deportes en vez de la suya… —contesto Spencer, por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué acaso no recuerda lo que paso la última vez? —pregunto el enamorado.

—Lo mismo le comente… —

Billy se hundió más en su asiento, si hubiese sabido que los dos amigos se la pasarían burlándose de él y su torpeza y malas decisiones para con los deportes, se hubiese quedado en casa… Esperen, un momento… No, en casa no. Allí estaba el idiota del militar leyendo un artículo por internet de Sociedad Moderna que Spencer le había sugerido para entender mejor al siglo 21' ¡Una sugerencia! A él nunca le sugirió que leyera nada. Cobra se cruzó de brazos, estaba de tan mal humor que su cuerpo desprendía tanta frialdad que logro bajar gradualmente la temperatura en el salón de clases.

—Uuh, que frio… —murmuro Lolo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

— ¡Mi amor, yo te salvo! —exclamo dramáticamente Rajeev intentando acercarse a la rubia, pero todo quedo impedido por el grandote que siempre iba con ella como guarda-espalda. Mala suerte.

—Billy…. —susurro Spencer mientras temblaba de frio. No estaba enojado, solo preocupado y su mirada estaba posada fijamente en el fantasma del otro lado.

Billy sintió cierta vergüenza, estaba haciendo que su Spencensilina sufriera frio. Riéndose tontamente, más para despreocupar a su primo que por venirle en gracia la situación, salió al pasillo. Esperando allí a que las clase terminara.

_[Minutos más tarde]_

Billy jugaba con un papelito haciendo origamis, era muy bueno haciéndolos. Lástima que nada tenía de bonito ver a las figuras de papel que flotaban en la nada, ya más de un estudiante había gritado horrorizado y había salido corriendo; gritando que la secundaria Beverly Beverly estaba infectada de fantasmas.

La hora termino y la primera en juntarse con Billy fue Shanilla. Se recostó a su lado en los casilleros y carraspeo para que Billy la oyera.

La estrella la había oído perfectamente, pero no volteo a verla. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea de origamis.

—Así que Tony está ayudando a Spencer con Deportes, que dulce… —murmuro la muchacha con malicia, aquello fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de Cobra— ¿No lo crees, Billy? Así nos ahorraríamos un nuevo incidente como de la última vez… —

— ¡Si, si! Lo entendí perfectamente, fue mi culpa que toda la escuela golpeara a Spencer. Tampoco era necesario restregármelo por el rostro… —gruño Billy.

—Billy… —lo llamo la chica del grupo— Spencer siempre acude a ti cuando está en algún problema y puede que siempre ambos terminen luego en algún problema mayor —ríe con gracia— Pero no puedes negar que Spencer siempre busca tu ayuda a pesar de que nos tiene a mi hermano y a mí, incluso a su familia… —añadió, haciendo pensar a Billy— No te compares con Tony, pues puede que él tenga todo lo que tu no. Pero Tony no compartió todas las aventuras que tuviste con Spencer, eso es algo que nadie puede quitarte… —terminando, Shanilla camino rumbo a la cafetería.

Billy rasco su cuello, tal vez no debió distraerse tanto durante el aburrido discurso de la hindú. Pero con solo comprender las últimas palabras de Shanilla comprendió a la perfección lo que ella tramaba. Nadie podía quitarle lo que vivió con Spencer, ni siquiera _Bonny. _Y sin duda seguiría el concejo de su amiga ¡Se lo refregaría por el rostro al militar!

El fantasma se encorvó, una cruel sonrisa con afilados colmillos adornaron su rostro. Junto sus manos y unos cuernitos se posaron sobre su cabeza, por último, lanzo una carcajada de villano de los años 90'.

[_Esa misma noche, minutos para la madrugada_]

Spencer se flexionaba, soltaba una gran bocanada de aire y caía pesadamente al suelo. No le gustaba, le dolía el estómago y sus mejillas les ardían como si fueran carbones prendidos al vivo fuego. Spencer escucho el resoplido de Tony, sabía que no estaba a gusto con su conducta de "nerd débil y patético", como había escuchado burlarse Lolo. Pero con esto, con su delgado cuerpo, dejaba demostrado que esto no era lo suyo ¡Nunca aprobaría deportes!

Tony, apiadándose de su sobrino-nieto-lejano, se acercó a él. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo levanto con suavidad, no quería que sus músculos sufrieran algún desgarro o entumecimiento, lo acerco a su pecho y se sentó tras él.

—Mira, ahora voy a explicarte como debes hacerlo de la manera correcta… —le susurro Tony a su oreja, sin buscar nada.

Inevitablemente, Spencer se estremeció. El aliento ectofantasmal de su pariente, frio y agradable, le envió una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal. Ante tal acto, Tony pego más a su cuerpo a Spencer, pensando que así este evitaría temblar y olvidando que su cuerpo ya no podía irradiar esa calidez de un humano vivo. Pero aun así, aun a pesar de los estremecimientos de Spencer y la cercanía de Tony con él, ninguno hiso nada para separarse ¿Por qué Tony le estaba ayudando, verdad? Se decía Spencer.

_Por qué el pequeño es débil, yo debo protegerlo_. Se afirmaba el joven militar mientras cambiaba de posiciones sus brazos y envolvía a Spencer apoyando sus manos en su abdomen.

—Pequeño… —decía Tony cuando, inexplicablemente, las regaderas de HughWright se activaron enviando chorros de aguas por doquier.

Spencer se levantó de inmediato y corrió lejos del agua que podría enfermarlo si se mojaba a tales horas de la madrugada. Tony, en cambio, ensombreció su mirada. Ya se imaginaba quien podría ser el culpable de las regaderas.

_[…]_

Spencer subió hasta su habitación, estaba cansado y quería darse un baño antes de poder dormir al menos unas dos horas antes de irse a la secundaria. También, deseaba querer olvidar lo que acababa de pasar en su patio trasero…

Pero todo plan decayó al ser acorralado por Billy.

— ¡Mira, broamigo, tengo un par de chucherías de **nuestras** aventuras! ¿Quieres repasarlas? —dijo alegre Billy mientras sostenía en sus manos distintos objetos.

Desde camisas de rompimientos hasta fotografías de ellos, algunos cd´s y accesorios de cuando estaba vivo.

—Ahora no Billy, estoy cansado… —dijo Spencer mientras bostezaba, pero aquello no convenció al fantasma.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —insistió mientras pegaba su rostro al pecho del menor y mostraba unos enormes ojos de cachorro herido.

Spencer iba a negarse, porque aquello era tonto. Él solo quería dormir. Pero debió callar al sentir como otro cuerpo frio se pegaba a su espalda. Un cuerpo que era más grande y más alto que el suyo. Elevo su mirada y confirmo que aquel otro que tenía detrás suyo era Tony, y no parecía muy contento que digamos. Su mirada que siempre transmitía calma y serenidad, ahora era reemplazada por otra totalmente distinta. Sus ojos negros demostraban hostilidad, seriedad, enojo e ira controlada. Spencer no pudo evitar preguntarse…

¿Aquella era la otra faceta de Tony, el sujeto duro y frio? ¿Esa mirada había sido la que había utilizado durante su servicio militar?

No pudo evitar temerle, ahora comprendía porque Tony había tenido medallas de honor y reconocimiento durante la milicia. Su mirada daba tanto miedo que de seguro haría temblar al más fuerte enemigo… Pero no a Billy.

Billy Joe Cobra no le temía a Anthony Downey, es más, lo estaba enfrentando cara a cara. La estrella juvenil había salido del pecho de su primo y se había erguido a la altura del militar, batallando con su mirada.

—Tú fuiste el que encendió las regaderas, aquello no fue ningún accidente… —lo acuso el pelicastaño-azul.

— ¿Qué? —se exalto Spencer, pero los fantasmas lo ignoraron.

—No tienes pruebas ¡Dhuuu! —le respondió Billy sacándole la lengua— Pero si nos disculpas _Boris, _yo y mi mejor amigo estábamos ocupados mirando viejos recuerdos en los que tú no apareces ni por chiste… —se exalto mostrándole los objetos y pegándolos a su rostro.

Siguiendo así el "concejo" de Shanilla de _restregarle _sus recuerdos con Spencer en el rostro.

— ¡Billy, detente! —le advirtió el cineasta, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

—Quítame tus cosas de encima, idiota… —Tony perdió su santa paciencia y de un manotazo violento arrojo los recuerdos hasta que estos se estrellaron contra el suelo.

— ¡Mis recuerdos! —lloriqueo Billy— ¡Tú~~! —lo señalo con su dedo, enojado, y trato de acercársele.

Haciendo que el pobre Spencer quedara atrapado entre sus cuerpos fantasmales. De no haberse acostumbrado ya al frio espectral, de seguro el cineasta estaría temblando.

—Ha puesto a que estas celoso… —dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa burlona, logrando enojar al siempre alegre Billy.

— ¡¿Celoso?! ¿De ti? —pregunto Billy utilizando el mismo tono burlón y cruel que había empleado Tony— No me hagas reír, _Boby… _Yo fui estrella mundial, gane millones de dinero y tenía miles de admiradores que ahora se encuentran llorando mi perdida ¿A ti quien te recuerda? ¡Nadie! Porque no eras nadie —dijo por culpa de los celos y el enojo que le tenía a ese sujeto desde que llego.

Listo, se acabó. Spencer había comprendido que Billy se había pasado esta vez.

—Te hare tragar tus palabras… —le amenazo Tony con una voz ronca, daba miedo oírle de aquella manera tan venenosa.

— ¡No, ya basta! —grito Spencer, logrando hacerse escuchar y lograr que aquellos dos fantasmas se separaran por centímetros— Todo es absurdo, se están comportando como niños… —los acuso.

—Yo no fui el que comenzó con estas niñerías de un ser inmaduro empedernido… —se defendió Tony.

—Pues yo no fui el que llego de metiche… —le acuso Billy.

— ¡Basta los dos! —Spencer empezaba a perder la paciencia— Yo solo quería ayuda para aprobar Deportes… —se quejó con un deje de angustia.

Tanto Billy como Tony se sintieron estúpidos, mientras ellos se peleaban por ver quien tenía la culpa –_cosa que Billy aún seguía sosteniendo que era culpa de Tony- _Spencer estaba al filo de quedar expulsado y así perder la oportunidad de cumplir su mayor sueño. Ser el mejor cineasta en la categoría de terror.

De pronto, el joven castaño siente como dos manos se posan en sus hombros. Ve que son sus parientes, habían dejado de pelear y se mostraban verdaderamente preocupados por él.

—Oye, tranquilo pequeño. No te pongas así por nuestra culpa… —dice Tony verdaderamente arrepentido.

—Broamigo, de nada te tienes que preocupar. Veras como Ponzi se quedara con las ganas de firmar los formularios de expulsión —dijo Billy, ya más alegre.

Spencer sonrió. A pesar de que esos dos eran como perros y gatos, se preocupaban verdaderamente por él hasta tal punto en que olvidaban sus tontas peleas para apoyarlo.

—Déjame ayudarte, pequeño… —susurro Tony detrás suyo, muy cerca de su oreja.

—Déjame ayudarte, hermano… —susurro Billy delante suyo, muy cerca de su cara.

Spencer se estremeció…

Los tenia a los dos tan cerca…

* * *

**N/A: **Oh, Spence~ ¿En que te has metido?

**¡Comentar! **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **¡Mis Unicornios! Estoy más que feliz, pues me ha hecho el día y mucho más :D Ella muy amablemente se ha ofrecido para recalcar lo que es este trio de Billy, Spencer y Tony. Pueden verlo en mi foto de perfil o muy bien encontrarlo en su cuenta de DeviantArt, **Sarcasm-sama**. Ojala les encante tanto como a mi.

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

* * *

Spencer se quedo mudo. Tieso.

La boca de pronto se le seco y sus manos sudaron ¿Como es que habia llegado hasta esta situacion?

Tenia a Tony practiamente abrazandole desde su espalda, teniendo su rostro pegado a su cuello y su frio aliento chocandose con su oreja. Estremeciéndole y obligándole a tener que apretar fuertemente sus labios para así evitar que vergonzoso sonidos abandonaran ella. A Billy a centimetros de su rostro, casi chocando sus narices y este aun tocándole su hombro, dándole leve apretones. Los dos estaban tan cerca y su corazón le latía fuertemente ¿Por qué no hacia algo para quitarse a ambos de encima? ¿Por qué los dejaba continuar?

Billy movió con suavidad su mano, deslizando esta por el brazo de su primo lentamente. Tentándolo. Su mirada negra posada en el tierno y sonrojado rostro de Spencer, con su boquita apenas entre abierta y exhalando aliento cálido que chocaba contra su mentón. Sonrió con arrogancia, inclino su rostro más cerca del cineasta y llevo su mano hasta su cuello, para obligar a Spencer a tener que levantar su rostro.

Pero toda tarea del fantasma por besar al castaño decayó cuando su mano inevitablemente choco contra Tony.

Todo quedo detenido repentinamente y la tensión rodeo toda la habitación. Spencer trago grueso y deseo fervientemente que se lo tragara la tierra, que cayera un meteorito o que los muertos vivientes empezaran a atacar al mundo. Deseaba estar en cualquier parte del mundo, pero no allí. No en su habitación donde nuevamente Billy y Tony se miraban con esas ansias de hacer desaparecer al otro ¿Lo peor? es que ninguno de los dos había disminuido el contacto con su cuerpo, aun ambos lo tenían apresado y sentía que se volveria loco si no lo soltaban de inmediato.

—¿No crees que tu presencia esta demás? —pregunto seriamente Tony, acercando más a Spencer a su cuerpo.

—¡¿Que?! —se escandalizo Billy, tomando a Spencer de su mano y arrojándolo contra si y apresarlo en otro abrazo— Por sino te has dado cuenta, _Toby, _mi Bro solo me necesita a mi y a nadie más. Así que ya puedes ir armando tus valijas... —

—Tu no decides eso... —le hablo fríamente Tony, tomando a Spencer desde su cadera y acercándose a él— ¿Deseas que me vaya, pequeño? —pregunto mientras se inclinaba y acercaba sus rostros, viendo directamente a los ojos de Billy, quería ver la reacción del otro fantasma.

Billy estaba que hervía. Si no retiraba rápidamente su estúpida mano de su primo, juraba que le partiría una de sus guitarra en la cabeza ¡Nadie más que él tocaba a Spencer!

—N-no... Yo... No-no des-deseo que... te vayas... Yo... —Spencer temblaba, no deseaba seguir con esos jueguitos ¿Qué tramaban Tony y Billy? ¿Por qué jugaban así con él?

Tony sonrió, deslizo con suavidad su mano por la cadera de Spencer y le soltó. Inclino su rostro, aun sin despegar su mirada de la furiosa de Billy, y beso con un rose la mejilla sonrojada del menor. Luego, simplemente ocupo su lugar donde le correspondía dormir. Se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda a los primos y una diminuta sonrisa de triunfo se formo en su rostro, le había gustado que Spencer haya dejado en claro que deseaba su compañía. Además, bien se lo merecía el otro. Tal vez el mismo Billy se lo había buscado.

Spencer bajo su mirada y jugueteo con sus dedos ¡Tenia tantas ganas de desaparecer!

Ya sentía que nada tenia sentido. Desde que Tony había llegado para vivir en la mansión Cobra, Billy se la pasaba encima suyo,_ más de lo normal_, y se pasaba el tiempo discutiendo con el militar. Al principio creyó que solo eran caprichos de Billy, que con el tiempo se le iría y hasta serian buenos amigos. Pero el tiempo solo logro que la relación de los dos fantasmas empeorara y que decayera sus deseos de que esos dos pudieran al menos tener una cordial convivencia.

Wright suspiro y se desvistió para acostarse en su cama, dentro de algunas horas Tony lo levantaría para seguir entrenado para Educación Física. No quería que su tío-abuelo volviera a estar decepcionado, debía dejar lo mejor de si durante los días que le quedaban antes del examen.

Una vez en la cama mira de medio lado a Billy quien aun seguía flotando en medio de la habitación, con la mirada agacha y dándole la espalda ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho ahora? No, definitivamente ya no entendía nada ¿Pero que quería que hiciera Billy? ¿Qué echara a Tony y ya? ¡No podía hacer eso! Spencer bufo y negó repetitivamente, se acomodo en la cama y trato de dormir. No volvería a caer en las niñerías de Baruch.

Luego de un rato, antes de que Morfeo lo envuelva en su mundo, puede sentir que parte de su cama se hunde lentamente y un agradable frio le rodea. Sabe que es Billy, al parecer no le a durado mucho el enfado y a decidido dormir por fin. Así que Spencer no se preocupa, bosteza con pereza y se acomoda mejor. Al final el sueño puede con él y el castaño feliz se deja llevar.

[...]

_Las sabanas se remueven y Spencer no puede evitar el escalofrió que le invade, tiembla inevitablemente y trata de taparse con las sabanas pero le es imposible. Billy nuevamente esta pegado a él, lo esta abrazando y no deja que se mueva. El castaño mueve su mano buscando liberación, pero rápidamente esta es detenida por otra mano más grande y fría. Spencer frunce el seño, Billy se estaba pasando. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, patearle, lo que sea con tal de que lo dejara dormir, pero repentinamente dos manos más se unen. Una tomando su cadera y la otra aventurándose a tocar parte de su abdomen aun por debajo de su camisa de dormir. Abre sus ojos asustado, Billy no podría estar haciéndole lo que cree que hace._

_Pero todo rastro de oxigeno es eliminado de sus pulmones cuando al abrir los ojos ve que no es solo Billy quien lo acompaña en la cama, sino que el mismo Tony esta allí, sujetándolo de una mano para evitar que él se moviera. _

_Esta paralizado, no sabe que pensar. Pero todo le cae como un balde de agua fría cuando siente a Billy, acostado tras él, subir su mano bajo su playera hasta su pecho. Se sonroja furiosamente y trata de zafarse al sentir como los dedos fríos de Billy juegan con sus pezones. Los pellizcaba, estiraba y aplastaba a su antojo. _

_Spencer aprieta sus labios al ver a Tony sonreír con picardía y arrogancia. Ve como su pariente se inclina hacia él, se posa delante de su rostro aun sin sacar aquella sonrisa y repentinamente saca su lengua para darle un lametón a sus labios._

_—Huugh... —Spencer se remueve, siente que se quema y su corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho pareciera que en cualquier momento va a salir disparado._

_La mano libre de Tony viaja hasta su mentón, donde aprieta con rudeza obligándole a entre abrir la boca. El militar se acerca a sus labios y los besa antes de meter su propia lengua en la cavidad húmeda y caliente de su lejano pariente._

_Spencer se remueve pero no logra nada. Billy y Tony lo tienen a su merced, lo están tocando como quieren y él... Él no esta haciendo demasiado por querer liberarse. _

_—Dime la verdad pequeño ¿Es que acaso no te excita como a nosotros? —el ex-militar sonríe y pasa a tocar con una de sus manos sus muslos._

_Billy repentinamente había comenzado a mordisquear su lóbulo e intercalar sus lengüetazos con leves chupones por su cuello. Todo aun sin dejar de acariciar su cadera y su pecho._

_Spencer aprieta fuertemente sus ojos y se muerde el labio inferior, no quiere dejarse en evidencia. Quiere que sus dos fantasmas terminen, quiere que se larguen, quiere que lo dejen solo ¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¿Por qué jugaban con él de esta forma? Si tantas ganas de follar tenían, bien podrían haberse buscado a otra persona. _

_Tony nuevamente lo tomo de su mentón con rudeza y volvió a besarlo, Spencer no correspondía pero tampoco lo evitaba. Billy, abandonando el cuello de Spencer donde ya había dejado algunas marcas de sus mordidas, quito de un golpe la mano de Tony y poso la suya, donde obligo a Spencer a tener que girar la cabeza y verse en otro beso hambriento. Billy le mordía con suavidad los labios mientras que Tony se encargaba de lamer y chupar la otra parte de su cuello, aquella que Billy no había atacado. _

_Solo cuando siente una mano intrusa apretar su entrepierna por encima del pantalón es que Spencer medio gime, medio grita. Cuando la mano de Billy abandona su cadera y se aventura a tocarlo más íntimamente es cuando la realidad lo golpea fuertemente, y es que aun así no lo comprende. No entiende como es que los tres terminaron en aquella situación._

_Spencer aun no comprende como es que termino en medio de dos depravados fantasmas, tocándolo donde nadie jamás le había tocado y besándole con total lujuria y descaro. Aun lo cree irreal, pero es más real de lo que parece y sobre todo cuando siente a Tony levantar su playera y tomar entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones._

_—Gghgh... No-no— el pequeño castaño se remueve, trata de liberarse pero ni Tony ni Billy tienen pensado dejarlo ir._

_—Broamigo, relájate. Te gustara, lo prometo... —le susurra ronco Billy, el aire frio que choca en su cuello lo estremece._

_—¡No! quiero... que... me dejen... por favor... —Spencer tiembla, medio de extraña excitación, medio de miedo._

_—Lo lamento, pequeño. Pero eso no será posible... —contesta Tony mientras decide atender a su otro pezón mientras que aun sigue acariciando su muslo._

_Billy sonríe y Spencer tiembla, reconoce aquella sonría y sabe que no es nada buena._

_El pantalón piyama de Spencer es bajado con brusquedad y la mano de Billy lo toca directamente. Por primera vez el cineasta deja escapar un gemido que complace gratamente a ambos fantasmas. Billy aprieta y se mueve de arriba abajo. Spencer cierra los ojos ¿Cuándo fue que se rindió? Tony lo besa y por primera vez corresponde. Siente que se ahoga, tiene mucho calor y el frio de los cuerpos de Billy y Tony no ayudan demasiado. _

_De pronto, Billy le embiste aun vestido. Puede sentir un bulto que choca contra su trasero y aquello lo hace temblar. Escucha claramente la risa de Tony y como este vuelve a atacar su cuello y sus pezones. Cobra no había dejado de tocarlo, y ya siente que esta al limite._

_El calor le rodea por completo, siente que se pierde en un mar de éxtasis y ..._

_[...]_

Billy grita y se sienta en la cama, esta todo sudado y su cuerpo tiembla. La casa esta en completo silencio. El ex-cantante se siente perdido, el amanecer no había llegado. Mira a su lado y ve que tanto Spencer como _Toby _lo miran curiosos, al parecer los había despertado a ambos.

—Viejo ¿Estas bien? —pregunta el cineasta tocándole un hombro y moviéndole con suavidad.

—¿Acaso fue una pesadilla, idiota? —pregunta Tony, no muy interesado por su estado.

—No lo recuerdo, seguramente no fue nada... —les responde, mintiendo, Billy levantándose para ir al baño y poder mojarse la cara.

No podía decirle a su primo su sueño ¿Qué pensaría de él si le dijera que posiblemente haya tenido un sueño erótico, otra vez, e incluyendo al idiota del militar? Inevitablemente su rostro se sonrojo -_azulo-_ furiosamente.

Desde hace un tiempo que los sueños le torturaban y no precisamente era una chica la que invadía sus fantasías ¿Pero que estaba mal con él? Porque no creía que cualquiera pudiera tener sueños eróticos con familiares, sobre todo si estos eran tus pequeños primos.

¿Tan terrible era? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba a eso que él tenia?

¿Incesto, necrofilia, pedofilia?

¿Humanofilico?

Billy se moja rápidamente la cara. No, aquello estaba mal. No podía pensar así de Spencer. Él no podía simplemente traicionar su confianza ¿Verdad?

Además, nunca llegaría el momento en que Spencer le vería como algo más ¿Verdad? Aunque lo intentase, aunque le dijera cuanto lo quería y cuanto deseaba tenerlo solo para él...

Oh...

Billy, estas jodido.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Billy, que andas soñando? Eso le pasa por mal pensado... Ahora vemos como los celos pueden con Cobra, pero no quiere perder su relación por una estupidez con Spencer ¿Podrá seguir resistiendo a sus sentimientos?

¿Humanofilico? Este Billy me mata con sus ocurrencias jaja

¿Comentarios? ¿Chocolates? ¿Trio?


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: ¡**Hola mis Unicornios, nuevamente estoy aquí para otro capitulo!... Aunque...

¿Trío de chocolate? ¿Lemon? ¿Billy lujurioso? ¡Dios! Estoy es demasiado para mi xD

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que el Mundial me tiene loca ¡Lo amo! Y como que de tanto de mirar partidos, me distraje ñ.ñU ¡Vamos Argentina! **y a mis hermanos latinos también ;) Aunque no a Chile, esta jugando demasiado bien y ya les tengo miedito xD

**Dato: **Vuelvo a mencionar que pueden ver a Tony junto a Spencer y a Billy en mi foto perfil, solo deben hacer _click _¡Y listo!

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

* * *

No había amanecido y el suave roció que anunciaba la pronta llegada del sol mojaba suavemente a Spencer que corría en círculos en su patio trasero, todo bajo la estricta vigilancia de su tío-abuelo. El castaño estaba cansado ya, desde que Tony lo había despertado lo había obligado a entrenar con ejercicios de calentamiento y alguna que otras abdominales y lagartijas. Todo tal vez era algo exagerado comparado con la simple tarea que le harían en Deportes, pero agradecía la ayuda de Tony, en verdad. Si, tal vez el ex-militar exageraba, pero aun así lo ayudaba.

No como Billy que desde que despertó no lo vio, ni siquiera estaba a su lado en la cama ¿A donde se supone que se había ido? Con Billy, vaya a saber donde.

—Spencer, no te distraigas. Estas bajando el ritmo... —le regaño Tony, mientras flotaba cerca de un arbusto, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo el cineasta alertándose y corriendo más rápido.

—¿Lo siento, que? —Tony sonrió con arrogancia y alzo una ceja, Spencer enrojeció.

—¡Señor! ¡Lo siento, señor! —

[...]

Billy flotaba y temblaba de un lado a otro dentro la habitación femenina de Shanilla ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Pues, luego del sueño nada decente que había tenido con su primo como protagonista, cosa que no le extrañaba, y al estúpido del militar, cosa que si le extrañaba y asqueaba, había estado en la necesidad de escapar y no había mejor lugar que con la única persona cuerda que conoce; Shanilla.

Ella era la única que lo escuchaba y le daba buenos concejos, obviamente su Bro también lo hacia. Pero no podía ir con Spencer y contarle como si nada que todas las noches soñaba con darle duro contra el muro.

Además, ni siquiera a Shanilla le contaba sus sueños. Solo le decía que estaba mal, nervioso y que necesitaba de compañía porque ¿Qué iba a decir ella si le contase? Seguramente lo tacharía de humanofilico. Y peor aun, se lo diría todo a Spencer ¡No podía permitirse tal riesgo! Así que cuando los sueños húmedos invadían su mente durante las noches, se quedaba bien calladito y fingía que nada malo sucedía.

Así se evitaría funestos momentos que de nada tenia la culpa él, porque siendo sinceros ¡¿Quien mandaba a Spencer a ser tan shota?! Su primo tiene la culpa de que él soñase con hundirse en su pequeño cuerpo, con escuchar de sus labios su nombre y agitarle con fuertes embestidas hasta que...

—¿Billy? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tiemblas? —pregunto Shanilla al ver la figura de Billy bailar como si fuera gelatina moviéndose con temblor.

—Ahhh... Ahmmm... ¡Practico un paso de baile! —Billy sudaba y sonreía forzosamente, contorneaba su cuerpo de un lado a otro lo menos humano posible— Se llamara "La gelatina de BJC"... Tatatah Tatatah —Billy tarareaba por lo bajo una falsa canción y se movía rítmicamente— _Oye, esto no esta tan mal. Tiene estilo, podría ser una buena canción... ¿Pero que digo? ¡Soy Billy Joe Cobra! Es obvio que llegara a los corazones de mis fans... —_

_—_¿Billy? —la muchacha se extraña y retrocede cuando Billy sonríe y toma una de sus almohadas como guitarra.

— Tatatah Tatatah... La dulce oscuridad que encuentro... Tatatah Tatatah... agarrándome al deseo traspasaba el nublado cielo. Si encuentro el amor y nos separamos, nos reencontraremos como antes ya lo hicimos... Tatatah Tatatah —Billy se frena, su emotiva inspiración se corta y el hilo de su música imaginaria se pierde.

—¿Nueva canción? —pregunta con malicia Shanilla, cruzándose de brazos y riéndose por lo bajito.

—Si... —su respuesta no es del todo firme.

—¿"La Gelatina de BJC"? —

—Me gusta la gelatina —miente, no con respecto a la gelatina, el postre acuoso de colores le gusta. Pero si miente cuando habla respecto a ella, porque visto de aquella manera, pareciera que le cantase su devoción a la gelatina, cuando toda devoción suya va hacia su primo.

—Por supuesto... —Shanilla no le cree, pero Billy finge en que se lo traga como un bobo.

—Puede que ahora no parezca porque no tengo un verdadero instrumento de cuerda, pero esta letra con un buen rock and roll ¡Sera sensacional! —Billy festeja y lanza lejos la almohada.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... —la chica lo frena y Billy se siente pequeño a su lado, ya había pasado años desde que una mujer le elevo la voz para regañarlo— Pero esta no es tu mansión, así que nada de descontrol... — Shanilla acomoda lo tirado por Billy, ella prefiere el orden.

—_Que aburrida... —_se queja Billy, no le gusta que le prohíban el descontrol y el desorden— ¿Ya te vas? —pregunta incrédulo el fantasma al ver a Shanilla a punto de salir de la habitación.

—Debo ir a la escuela, Billy... —le avisa ella.

Cobra se queda callado y quieto ¿Ya se iba? ¿Escuela?... ¡¿Cuanto tiempo se había perdido?! Billy protesta, por eso es que no le gustaba pensar. Se quedaba mucho tiempo perdido en su mente y el tiempo a su alrededor pasaba muy rápido. Seguramente Spencer también estaría yendo a la escuela con su bicicleta...

¡Mierda!

Había dejado a Spencer con _Bobby_ mayor tiempo de lo planeado.

Su estrategia principal había sido el dejar que Spencer entrenara, se bañara y alcanzarlo una vez que este sacara la bicicleta a la calle para irse a la escuela. Irse juntos como siempre, porque ni loco dejaba que el militar fuera con ellos, y preguntarle luego que tal le había ido entrenando para su examen de aptitud física, solo para que vea que tan buen primo era. Que se preocupaba por sus cosas y que se interesaba en como iba.

"_Si~ claro... Y luego sueñas con que te lo follas duro. Que buen primo eres, Cobra"_

_—Cállate, conciencia... —_Billy gruño con fuerza mientras que con rapidez cruzaba una de las paredes y desaparecía en las calles iluminadas por el sol ya en lo alto.

Mientras tanto, Shanilla, aun seguía parada en su cuarto. Con una mano en el picaporte y mostrando una verdadera expresión de confusión en su rostro.

—¿Y ahora, que mosca le pico? —

[...]

Bobo, Bobo, Bobo, Bobo. Bobo, Bobo.

Se repetía una y otra vez Billy en su mente, regañándose por haber dejado solo a Spencer -_Se hubiese insultado de otra manera, pero "Bobo" había sido el insulto más ligero que pudo haber encontrado para su persona-._

El fantasma llega con prisa a la Mansión BJC, entra de una vez a la habitación que compartía con el cineasta y el militar, pero no encuentra a ninguno de los dos. Eso lo desespera y lo obliga a buscar en todas partes, hasta en la habitación de los Srs Wright, pero ellos no aparecían. A lo que su mente pronto busco la solución más obvia, se habían marchado juntos a la secundaria Beverly Beverly.

Billy se horroriza, grita un _no~ _imaginario. Se aprieta el rostro con exasperación y luego rechina los dientes con ira. ¡Bobo, bobo. Bobo, bobo, bobo!

El fantasma no pierde más tiempo del necesario y vuelve a salir a las calles, no tarda mucho en llegar. Cruzo rápidamente todos los salones, haciendo que los papeles de los alumnos, profesores y hasta la peluca de Ponzi saliera disparada. Todos se revuelven incomodos ante los hechos extraños, pero el alarido de jóvenes asustados no detiene a Billy quien por fin llega al salón de clases.

Y lo que lo deja paralizado, haciendo que su corazón sintiese un pequeño apretón doloroso.

Allí, sentado junto a Spencer ocupando _su _lugar, estaba Tony. Con su porte tranquilo y amigable que nunca usaba en su presencia. Spencer le susurraba cosas mientras Rajeev también era incluido, logro ver con asombro con el militar hasta reía con gracia y diversión.

Billy ignoro todo sentimiento doloroso y se acerco a los amigos con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad. Al verlo, Spencer frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde se supone que has estado? —lo regaña, sabe que esta preocupado y aquello a Billy le gusta.

—Estuve con unas nenas... —contesta sugestivamente Billy mientras elevaba sus cejas y las baja con rapidez.

—¿Y como paso eso, si eres invisible? —ataco Spencer con ironía.

Billy trago saliva, su mentira fue claramente detectada por Spencer. Ya podía escuchar, detrás suyo, como Rajeev intentaba contener las risas. Su mirada se poso en Tony, pero él miraba a un punto en la nada con aire perdido, como si no supiese que él estaba allí. _Menudo idiota, _pensó con rabia Billy ¡Nadie debería ignorarlo! Ni siquiera ese intento de fantasma. Cobra frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, nuevamente esta molesto y Spencer aun sigue esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

—¿Vas a contestar? —le presiona el castaño con gracia, no podía creer que Cobra estuviera montándole una escena.

—No —contesta Billy metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y dejándose caer a un lado del asiento de Spencer.

—_No le cuesta nada ser más amable y sincero —_piensa con cansancio Shanilla, quien se había permanecido al margen de todo porque ¿Para que intentar? Si los hombres con los que se juntaba eran todos ciegos... Literalmente hablando.

Pronto la clase comenzó con cierto aire de pesadez. Los alumnos, así como la profesora de la clase, comenzaron a sentirse extraños. Casi con ahogo escribían las tareas. Ellos lo relacionaban con el buen clima de verano que había estado azotando su ciudad, pero los hermanos hindúes bien sabían la verdad y nada tenia que ver con el buen verano que gozaban. Sino gracias a la tensión que rodeaba a Spencer, más específicamente a la tensión que emanaban Billy y Tony. Ambos mirándose fijamente sin parpadear, de brazo cruzado los dos y con un silencio que no era común verlo en Billy.

Spencer podía notarlo, no era tonto, sabia que sus parientes no se llevaban. Pero por aquello mismo los estaba ignorando ahora, no quería armar una escena en la escuela y que Ponzi por fin tuviera la escusa perfecta para expulsarlo. Así que respirando profundo y manteniendo su mirada concentrada en su hoja, dejaba que ellos dos siguieran con su lucha de miradas amenazantes.

Aunque...

—Pss, Billy... Hermano, no entiendo esta ecuación—susurro Spencer, pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Claro, Brontosaurio! —grito de alegría Billy, total, a él no podían oírle— Déjame ver... —dijo feliz revisando la hoja ¡Su broamigo le había pedido ayuda a él primero, no a _Toby,_ a él! ...— Hermanito, no entiendo que es lo que dice aquí... —

Spencer bufo.

—Son números romanos, genio— dijo con sarcasmo— Creí que ya lo sabias... —se lamento Spencer, convencido de que le seria fácil al fantasma.

—¡Pero no te preocupes! Iré a tu comput... —pero Billy dejo de hablar al ver como Tony se elevaba a la altura de Spencer y se fijaba en su hoja.

—Déjame ver... —le pidió.

—¿Sabes de esto? —pregunto sorprendido Spencer.

—Las matemáticas no son algo que pueda modernizarse, cambian a veces los nombres de las ecuaciones según formulas inventadas. Pero no es algo que cambie con el tiempo como la Literatura... —le responde Tony— ¿O en verdad creías que era un idiota de otro tiempo? —pregunta con cierto humor negro.

—No... No... —responde Spencer con cierto temblor ¡Diablos! Seguramente lo había herido con su estúpida pregunta.

—Tranquilo, pequeño, solo estoy jugando... —le dice Tony con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, cosa que logra porque Spencer se la devuelve con más tranquilidad— Pues bien, mira... Cuando esta potencia resulta ser negativa, lo que debes hacer es... —

Y mientras Tony ayudaba a Spencer con matemáticas, Billy desconectaba su cerebro y jugaba con las pelusas que volaban libres por el salón. No deseaba ver como era excluido y Spencer le prestaba la atención que solo debía ser para él a alguien más, mucho menos si ese alguien era el idiota de _Toby._

La clase termina sin más.

Spencer había podido entregar la tarea a tiempo y feliz recibió las felicitaciones por el buen trabajo. Y a diferencia de lo que le había ocurrido con Billy ya hace tiempo, Tony no se enojo ni busco pelea por llevarse el crédito. Es más, parecía complacido con el resultado.

—¿Oye, Spencer, vienes al Wi-Fri con nosotros? —le pregunto Rajeev, mientras Tony y Shanilla lo seguían a la puerta de salida.

—Si, adelántense... —les dijo Spencer mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Los tres amigos asintieron y salieron del salón. Dejando a Spencer terminar y...

—¡Ah! —chillo Spencer mientras sentía como alguien lo tomaba de los hombros y de un gran empujo lo pegaba a la pared, desorientado abre los ojos y fija su mirada en el rostro serio de Billy— ¡Fantasma loco! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre ahora, cabeza de chorlito? —se queja el cineasta con gran enfado.

—No vuelvas hacerlo... —le demanda serio Billy.

—¿Que? —Spencer se desentiende a su pedido.

—No vuelvas a ignorarme —le ordena acercando muy cerca su rostro con el de su primo, de pronto el pequeño castaño tiembla y apenas abre su boca, logrando que su aliento cálido se mezclase con el de Billy— Solo yo tengo el derecho de hacer tu tarea —le dice con más seriedad de lo que Spencer quiere.

Pero tan rápido como Billy lo apreso, lo libero y atravesó las paredes gritando alegre _te vere en el Wi-Fri, hermano._

Mientras tanto, Spencer sentía a su corazón latir desbocado. Un cosquilleo jugaba travieso en sus labios y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, _deja vú. _

_¿_Que era lo que acababa de pasar?

* * *

**N/A: **¡Billy celoso al ataque! juju Vamos Cobra, intenta mantener a tus hormonas lejos de tu shota primo o cierto militar que conozco te dará la paliza de tu vida-muerte xD

¿Comentarios? ¿Amenazas? ¿Abrazos? ¡Todo vale!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **¡Aquí yo con nuevo capitulo! Quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios, en verdad lo agradezco y en especial a alguien a la que le dedico este capitulo.

Pero bueno, dejando de lado ese tema, ya nos estamos acercando ¿Al final? podría decirse. Tal vez cinco o seis capítulos más. Ya vere que hacemos, porque, desde un principio tenia pensado hacer un fics cortito. De no muchos capítulos, pero bueno...

¡A leer y disfrutar!

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

* * *

Tony estaba sentado junto a Shanilla esperando a Spencer en el famoso Wi-Fri, aquel que tanto le había comentado el cineasta y que solo hasta ahora había tenido la oportunidad de ir. El ambiente poco ameno le gusta, estaba bien salir de la rutina ¿Verdad? Aunque se sentía algo incomodo sin el cineasta a su lado, y no es como si los hermanos extranjeros fueran mala compañía, pero en definitiva no era lo mismo. Aunque prefería mil veces estar con ellos a que esperar con Cobra la media hora que se tarda Spencer en bañarse en el cuarto. Con solo pensar en el fantasma de la ex-estrella mundial, siente que le invade el malhumor, nunca en su vida había conocido a un sujeto tan molesto y descerebrado. Y lo peor de todo es que a Spencer le divierte sus payasadas.

El fantasma de militar se descruza de brazos y esta a punto de ir a por Spencer cuando de pronto entra Billy, con esa molesta alegría suya, gritando a los cuatro vientos su desagradable llegada. A los segundos, Spencer también entra al local aunque algo cabizbajo. La preocupación le invade ¿Qué le sucede a su cineasta? Tal parece que es el único en darse cuenta de su estado distraído y, aunque no notoriamente, preocupado.

No puede evitar que una furia nazca dentro de si, porque si se llegase a enterar de que Cobra le a hecho algo, juraba que se iba a encargar de que lo lamentase. Nadie molestaba a Spencer y salía indemne. Y si lo hacían, bien, solo tenían que mandárselos a él y les cerraría la boca para siempre.

—Spencer... ¿Todo en orden? —le susurra Tony cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posiciona a su lado.

El castaño respinga ante el acercamiento de su pariente lejano, últimamente tanto Billy como Tony se le han acercado demasiado y no sabe como tomarse aquello. Spencer carraspea al ver que el militar aun sigue esperando una contestación de su parte, así que alejándose y sentándose con Rajeev sonríe despreocupadamente. Aunque Tony no parece muy complacido.

—¡Claro! Puff, digo... ¿Qué debería pasarme? —Spencer saca su Tablet y revisa su Blog, esta nervioso.

Billy, Tony y Shanilla no están conformes con su respuesta pero no dicen nada más porque muy saben bien la situación. Él que parece no enterarse de la tensión que siempre se genera entre el cineasta y los dos fantasmas es Rajeev, el hindú vivía en una nube rosa con unicornios defecadores de arcoíris.

Cobra toma una malteada y se acerca a su primo, pero rápidamente es interceptado con Downey que no parece muy contento. En realidad nunca lo esta, no si Billy esta presente siempre. Porque cuando el fantasma del pop no se encuentra, muchos dirían que Tony hasta puede ser muy hablador y bromista.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —le pregunta Tony ronco, esta enojado.

—¿Pero que dices, _Bony_? —responde Billy con una boba pregunta, le da un sorbo a la pajilla y sonríe— No se de que me estas hablando —

Billy lo trata de esquivar pero Tony actúa rápido tomándolo desde el brazo. Billy gira su mirada y encara a Tony, los dos están quietos y se desafían con la mirada. Spencer esta paralizado ¡_No! _a su mente llega la imagen de la ultima vez que esos dos estuvieron así. Peleando y discutiendo, luego, reconciliándose por él. Su acercamientos y contactos físicos. Aquello no hizo más que confundirlo ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Por qué peleaban? ¡Estaba harto!

—¡Basta! —los detuvo, Shanilla se sentía tan afortunada ¿Debería tomar una fotografía del momento? — ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué diablos pelean ahora? —exigió saber Spencer.

—¿Este idiota te ha hecho algo, pequeño? —pregunta enojado Tony y Spencer se sorprende ¿Estaría enojado con él o con Billy?— Y dime la verdad, no lo defiendas... —

—¡¿Como se te puede ocurrir que le hice algo?! ¡Yo nunca lastimaría a mi hermano! —Billy se escandaliza.

¿Pero que tenia ese militar en el cerebro? ¿Brócoli? ¡Jamás de los jamás osaría ponerle un dedo encima a Spencer si es para lastimarlo! Oh, no... Este sujeto le esta hartando y le daría su merecido sino fuera porque _Bobby _podría patearle el trasero con mucha facilidad. Esta vez su cinta negra no le ayudaría.

—Tony, tranquilo ¿Si? Billy no me ha hecho nada... —responde Spencer con tranquilidad y una sonrisa. _Solo yo tengo el derecho de hacer tu tarea, _un gran sonrojo invade sus mejillas.

Billy aprieta fuertemente los puños ¡Tonto Spencer! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno con _ese? _Le enferma, no le gusta, lo detesta.

¡Esta celoso! Lo reconoce, no quiere que otro más acapare la atención de Spencer. Si, el castaño podía ser su pequeño primo, pero le importaba tres cacahuates. Estaba muerto, la regla solo aplicaba con los vivos ¿Verdad? Además, él tenia más derecho sobre el cineasta que otros. Entonces ¿Por qué miércoles estaba ese tarado del militar recibiendo sonrisas que solo eran suyas? ¡Ah, cierto! ya se acordaba. Pero dejando de lado ese tema ¿Qué tenia que hacer para que Spencer entienda que no debe de sonreírle a alguien más, sobre todo estando él presente? ¿Violarlo? _No estaría mal._

Billy sacude su cabeza ¡Fuera pensamientos impuros! ¡Shoo, shoo!

—¿Hermano, que haces? —pregunta Rajeev al ver como Billy agitaba sus manos espantando algo invisible en el aire.

El fantasma se detiene aun con sus manos alzadas, todos estaban viéndole raro. Una risita abobada sale de sus labios mientras sus manos viajan rápidamente a resguardarse en sus bolsillos.

—Jejeje... Moscas— dice como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

Shanilla sonríe, no se puede ver ni una sola mosca o bicho en el Wi-Fri ¿Qué cosas estaría pensando Billy?

Luego del malentendido, los amigos y los dos fantasmas toman asiento en los sillones. No hay gente en el lugar y el mesero no parase interesado en ellos, era su oportunidad de hablar sin parecer locos.

—¿Cómo te va entrenando, Spencer? —pregunta Shanilla, preocupada por querer que su amigo no reprobase,

—No como me gustaría... —

—¿Pero que dices, pequeño? —contesta Tony con cierta sorpresa— He visto cadetes caer desmayados por hacer simple sentadillas. Créeme, aprobaras Deportes hasta durmiendo... —le sube el anime el militar y Billy no quiere quedarse atrás.

—Es verdad, hermanito mío... Dejaras a todos impresionados, al igual que yo entrando al estadio durante mi gira por Chile —el fantasma sonríe y sube los pulgares.

—Gracias muchachos... —aunque el alago de Billy fue extraño y narcisista, lo agradece en verdad.

Cada uno toma de su bebida. Solo la chica del grupo es consiente de como tanto ambos fantasmas tratan de mantener la atención de Spencer sobre ellos ¿No podían ser más obvios? Le daba tantas ganas de decir en alto el triangulo amoroso que ellos mismos armaban si darse cuenta. Decir que Tony no solo cuidaba a Spencer porque era su pequeño pariente. Decir que Billy estaba celoso y que buscaba constantemente el que Spencer no buscase al otro fantasma para sus problemas ¿Y Spencer? Shanilla sabe que tal vez el cineasta se ha dado cuenta de algo, el que no halla arreglado el asunto es un misterio hasta para ella.

—Hermano, mala suerte la tuya el haber quedado solo para el proyecto de Física... —dice Rajeev como quien no quiere la cosa, tan distraído y desentendido de su entorno.

Spencer bufa por lo bajo. Era verdad, debía exponer una maqueta sobre la Física y "extrañamente" se había quedado sin compañero.

—Si, lo se. Pero sabré arreglármelas solo... —se resigna el castaño, porque aunque lo intentase, Ponzi no le daría un compañero.

—¡Wo, wo, wo! —le llama la atención Billy, agitando sus manos y sonriendo alegre— ¡Elígeme, Broamigo! Haremos la expocisión más cool de todas... —le animo.

—No se trata de ser cool, sino de un buen trabajo —dijo Tony con voz cansina— Mejor yo te ayudare con esto —se ofrece el militar más como una orden.

—Claro, ya hablo _Toby... _No quiero bajarte de tu nube, pero lo hare. Spencer hara su trabajo conmigo —dice Billy sin dejar de sonreír y señalándose a si mismo.

Tony no le presta atención y se dirige a Spencer, aquello no hace más que enfadar a Billy.

—Si quieres aprobar, como lo harás con Deportes, hagamos tu proyecto juntos... —

—¡Que lo hará conmigo! —protesta caprichoso Billy.

—¡Esa no es tu decisión, yo soy mejor opción! —replica Tony, ya cansado de la escena.

—¡Claro que no, yo soy mejor! —dice la estrella, señalándose.

—Ya, ya... —los trata de tranquilizar Spencer, lo único que le faltaba a su día era que esos dos armaran una pelea por un tonto proyecto escolar y que luego le tocara a él pagar los daños por tener que justificar los destrozos con sus efectos especiales ¿Quién le creería si dijese que fueron fantasmas peleando entre si?

Shanilla, mientras tanto, veía todo divertida.

—¿Y porque no hacen un trio? —propone Rajeev.

La pelea se detiene, ambos fantasmas están paralizados. El salón quedo en silencio ¿Acaso oyeron bien? ¿Trío?

Billy se sonroja -o purpuriza-, a su mente llegan las imágenes de su sueño. Aquel en donde podía ver a un muy sumiso Spencer, siendo compartido por él y Tony. Donde Spencer lucha contra el placer que ellos le garantizaban y donde la realidad lo despertó en el mejor momento, donde el cineasta caía rendido ante el éxtasis en sus frías manos. Las imágenes no quieren irse de su cabeza y Billy teme a su reacción, esta demasiado cerca de su broamigo.

Tony no era muy diferente, su mente le juega malas pasadas mostrando imágenes nada sanas. No puede creerlo de si mismo ¿Desde cuando su imaginación podía llegar tan lejos? Y el que Billy estuviese incluido en la escena no ayuda en nada. Se siente sonrojado y apenado ¡Maldición! Lo único que le faltaba era que le empezase a gustar el sadomasoquismo.

—No es mala idea, así se dejarían de pelear... —responde Spencer, ajeno a los pensamientos pedófilos de sus fantasmas.

Pero cuando su mirada viaja hacia sus difuntos parientes, su cuerpo tiembla ¿Por qué rayos tiembla cada vez que esta cerca de Billy o Tony? ¿Sera por sus cuerpos fríos o por otra cosa? Sea lo que sea, no quiere indagar mucho sobre el tema ahora. No cuando las miradas de los dos fantasmas están posadas sobre él. No cuando se siente penetrado -_ups- _por esas miradas dilatadas ¿Y ahora que?

Spencer se siente nervioso y deseaba que dejen de verlo, no le gusta del todo. Lo hacen sentir intimidado, porque no es la misma mirada de siempre.

No es una mirada risueña y alegre como la de Billy.

No es una mirada tranquilizadora y simpática como la de Tony.

Es una mirada diferente, nunca lo habían visto así a él. Pero si la vio en otras personas, en aquellos videos pornográficos que vio por accidente una vez buscando videos de terror por internet. Pero no, aquello no podía ser simplemente cierto ¿Verdad? Billy y Tony no podían verle... ellos no podían estarlo viendo con... ¿Deseo? ¡No!

¡Ja! ¿Pero que decía? Para ambos fantasmas solo era Spencer Wright, su pequeño primo ¿No? Ellos nunca le verían de otra manera.

—Chicos, haremos el proyecto los tres. Creo que seria más fácil... —dice Spencer y su voz no puede evitar salir con un deje de timidez.

—No creo que... —intenta discutirle Tony, pero Spencer lo frena.

—Haremos como yo digo y se acabo, parecen niños... —se queja el cineasta y vuelve su vista a su Tablet.

Tony arruga el ceño, su rostro refleja cierto enfado y molestia. Se cruza de brazos y fija su mirada descaradamente en Spencer. No le gusta que lo interrumpan y le nieguen la palabra. Durante el tiempo que estuvo vivo, todos respetaban su voz y el que osaba a callarlo lo pagaba caro ¿Y que hacia Spencer? Lo callaba, ignoraba su opinión, omitía su idea de ayuda y lo clasificaba de niño como si fuera el idiota de Cobra.

Oh, no. Claro que no lo iba a dejar así de fácil, Spencer debía entender que no podía simplemente mandarlo a callar e ignorar su opinión como si nada.

Billy, mientras tanto, se había quedado shockeado con su propio sueño. No había podido evitar seguir indagando en el tema y el resultado que hubiese tenido dichoso sueño sino se hubiese despertado. Sabe que esta mal pero... ¡Pero por Michael Jackson! Lo suyo es un caso grave, debería ir a verse con un medico. Porque el hecho de pensar hacer un trio y darle duro contra el muro a Spencer es como para internarlo por pedofilia.

Shanilla, mientras tanto, se aguanta la risa. Billy y Tony habían quedado tan desconcertados con el simple consejo de su hermano, pero siendo sincera, sabe que cualquiera puede malentender el concepto de trio (Excepto el cineasta y el hindú, ellos son idiotas). Además, no culpaba a los fantasmas. Cualquiera que viera a Spencer trataría de violárselo, su amigo era tan shota que empujaba a los demás a pensar indebidamente.

La chica del grupo carraspea, ya hay demasiada tensión sexual en el aire como para seguir torturando a sus amigos.

—Así que... ¿De que hablaran? —pregunta con curiosidad mal fingida.

—Yo había pensado incluir el tema... —decía Spencer.

—Nada de zombies, pequeño —lo interrumpe Tony, con la voz más ronca de lo que hubiese deseado.

—Bien, bien... Nada de zombies—se resigna Wright— ¿Entonces que proponen? —dice con aire perdido y cansado.

—Hagamos un giroscopio, la mecánica física debería ser suficiente para aprobarte... —menciono Billy, impactando a todos— ¿Que? —pregunta mientras juega con vasitos de plásticos.

—Quien lo diría, eres listo —se sorprende Tony y Billy se enfada por el insulto.

—Pero tiene razón. Es simple y esta entre las normas de la Física, lo haremos... —decide Spencer, buscando en su Tablet información.

Y allí esta otra vez. A Tony no le hace mucha gracia aquello. Nuevamente Spencer estaba tomando decisiones por si solo y no le había pedido alguna clase de opinión, simplemente se decidió por la salida más fácil. Aquello le molestaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que no le pidiesen opinión. Siempre fue él el de las decisiones, y ahora ni siquiera valía su criterio. Spencer debía aprender a no ignorarlo.

[...]

El día había terminado de buena manera a pesar del distraimiento que presento Billy después de la propuesta de Rajeev sobre el trabajo en trio y del enfado en que invadió a Tony desde el Wi-Fri.

Spencer había querido ignorar el tema, así se evitaba indagar en él y evitarse respuestas que tal vez no le gustaría. Pero la curiosidad se lo comía por dentro, no era habitual ver a Cobra tan callado y sumido en sus pensamientos al igual que ver a Downey tan serio y enojado. Es como si no fueran sus parientes, como si los hubiesen cambiado por otros fantasmas. Y no le gustaba. Prefería mil veces a un Billy despreocupado y revoltoso, a un Tony tranquilo y alegre a que a esos fantasmas que parecían ser justamente eso; fantasmas. Fantasmas que lo ignoraban cuando antes la atención de ellos era solo suya.

Pero a su mente nuevamente llegan las imágenes de Tony y Billy siendo cariñosos con él. Siempre apoyándolo y buscando contacto físico con él, siempre estándole encima. Siente que su cuerpo tiembla. No lo entiende, ambos están raros. Ambos compiten y su mente se niega a pensar que es por él. Nunca nadie quiso llamar su atención y sabe que es muy probable que nadie lo hiciera jamás. Entonces ¿Por qué deberían ser ellos? Pues, aparte de ser su pariente ¿Qué tiene de especial él? ¡Nada! Billy había sido una gran estrella del pop, millonario y con mujeres de a montón. Tony había sido una figura importante, un militar reconocido y con jovencitas que habían suspirado por él al verlo utilizar un uniforme ¿Por qué ellos, siendo hombres de gran importancia, deberían fijarse en él? El hecho de la posibilidad que los fantasmas se fijaran en él le da risa y tristeza. Pero sabe que es una realidad y él no se engaña, no puede atraerlos.

Pero lo que Spencer no nota es que esta muy lejos de la realidad.

Los fantasmas si competían por él. Si demostraban ser mejor que el otro, pero aquello pasaba tan desapercibido por el cineasta que hasta Shanilla tenia en mente el llevar con cartel de neón describiendo las intenciones de los fantasmas para con Spencer. Pero la chica no lo hace, prefiere aguantarse el inútil melodrama, porque sabe, que el resultado final será mucho mejor de lo que se espera.

El castaño menor guarda la información adquirida del giroscopio de física y se desenchufa de la web, tiene los ojos cansado y un gran bostezo sale de sus labios. Se estira perezoso tratando de descontracturar sus músculos y se relaja mientras avanza despacio hacia su cama.

Extrañamente, Billy parase no tener intenciones de dormir con él. Esta en una cama improvisada, cerca de la ventana, y no parase tener intenciones de querer acompañarlo. Tony, desde su lugar, lo observa con seriedad. Spencer tiembla nervioso, nunca antes su tío-abuelo lo vio con aquella seriedad y el que lo estuviese haciendo ahora lo incomoda.

Spencer toma su piyama y se adentra al baño a cambiarse, se siente algo tonto el tener que cambiarse en una habitación diferente a el de los fantasmas ¡Por dios! Eran hombres, no había nada de que él tuviera extraño o diferente. Pero le daba pena, aunque fuesen hombres y parientes, simplemente no podía desvestirse en una misma habitación con Billy y Tony en ella.

El castaño sale del baño ya cambiado y rápidamente nota que Tony sigue con aquella mirada seria. Su mirada nerviosa viaja hacia el otro fantasma, este ya se había dormido. Era normal, Billy tenia el sueño fácil.

Spencer se acuesta en su cama y se tapa hasta los hombros.

—Buenas noches... —le dice despacio al único fantasma despierto, este extrañamente no contesta, poniéndolo más nervioso.

El cineasta cierra sus ojos, deseando quedarse dormido rápidamente y que el día de mañana las cosas volvieran a su normalidad. El sueño vence a Spencer, la habitación queda en silencio y apenas en suave ronquido de Billy es lo que lo interrumpe. La luz de la media luna se escapa entre las cortinas blancas de la habitación, iluminando toda ella.

De pronto, el sonido seco de algo moviéndose en la habitación obliga a Spencer a moverse inconscientemente. El castaño no abre sus ojos, había sentido como su cama se había hundido desde el lado vacío pero no le da importancia. Seguramente era Billy quien se había cansado de dormir solo y había decidido acostarse en su cama como lo había hecho siempre. Es por eso que no se sorprende al sentir como dos helados brazos le rodean, pero si lo hace cuando estás lo empujan cerca de un cuerpo fantasmal. Incomodo entre abre sus ojos, quedándose impresionado ante lo que ve. Pues, no era Billy quien se había metido a su cama a media noche y lo había atrapado en un prometedor abrazo, era Tony.

La luz de la luna y el acercamiento le ayudaban a Spencer a notar mejor los rasgos maduros de su pariente lejano. Aquello lo sonroja, se mueve suavemente tratando de tomar un poco más de espacio entre ambos, pero le es imposible. Tony lo tiene bien sujeto.

—T-tony... —Spencer tartamudea y tiembla, aquello nada tiene que ver con el frio ser del militar.

—Shhh, calla pequeño. No queremos que se despierte... —le susurra Tony, refiriéndose al dormido Billy.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta nervioso el castaño por lo bajo.

—No estuvo bien lo que has hecho hoy, pequeño —susurra y la tranquilidad en su voz lo pone nervioso.

—¿Y-y que ...hi-hice? —pregunta Spencer.

—No me gusta que ignoren mi palabra, pequeño —dice severo pero sin dejar esa extraña dulzura— Debiste preguntar mi opinión respecto a tu proyecto... —susurra, apoyando una mano en su pequeño mentón.

—Pe-pero... —Spencer se estremece, no entiende la situación. No creyó que había ofendido de alguna manera al fantasma.

—Cállate, no importa eso en estos momentos... —lo silencia Tony con firmeza y con un rápido movimiento, une sus labios con los del menor.

Spencer esta paralizado, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sin respirar. Tenia los labios del militar pegados a los suyos en un beso casto mientras este le observaba con los ojos apenas entre abierto.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¡Debía ser un sueño! Si, eso era. Estaba soñando, estaba soñando, estaba... Oh.

Tony mueve con suavidad sus labios contra los suyos, atrapándolo.

No era un sueño.

* * *

**N/A: **¡No, Tony! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡No puedes besar a Spencer mientras Billy se encuentra durmiendo en la misma habitación!

Oh, dios. Ahora si se armo la gorda.

¿Comentarios? ¿Golpes a la entre pierna? ¿Besitos y galletas de chocolate? ¡Todo vale!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **¡Hola Unicornios! ¿Saben algo? Nunca creí que quisieran tanto un trio en este fics, digo, yo idee el personaje de Tony con la idea de tener a un tercero en discordia. A lo que voy, como saben, nadie quiere a ese tercer personaje que amenaza con destruir a nuestra pareja favorita y Tony justamente esta para eso, interferir entre Billy y Spencer... Así que ¿Trío? Y yo que creía que odiarían a Tony xD Ustedes son geniales jaja.

Perdonen si me tardo un poco (mucho) en actualizar, culpen al Mundial. Es que amo con locura el futbol y mi sueño es ir a un Mundial y alentar a Argentina *-*

**¡Pregunta! **Según ustedes ¿Cómo debería llamarse la pareja de TonyxSpencer?

¡Leer y Disfrutar!

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

* * *

El lugar estaba en completo silencio, la luz de luna seguía aun filtrándose por la ventana y entre las cortinas. La calma en aquella habitación solo era cortada por el suave sonidillo de unos labios chocando contra otros, producido por culpa del uso de la saliva.

El cuerpo del menor tembló nuevamente cuando los brazos que lo apresaban ejercieron más presión, casi aplastándolo. Sus labios totalmente inexpertos estaban totalmente quietos y a merced de Tony quien le besaba sin prisa alguna. En un movimiento que no previno, el militar tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo estiro levemente antes de soltarlo. No cabía en la necesidad de decir que Spencer estaba impresionado y muy incrédulo. Nunca se imagino algo así viniendo de Tony ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¡Estaba mal! Era su tío-abuelo no podía simplemente besarlo... Una gran confusión invadió su mente, estaba por demás avergonzado ¡Un fantasma le había dado su primer beso!

El castaño trato de separar a Tony de él, pero este parecía un muro de ladrillos. Ni siquiera se movía un ápice y esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro no hacia más que sonrojarlo a él.

—Tony... P-por favor ¿Si?... D-dejam-me s-solo... —le pidió por lo bajo, no quería que Billy despertase y sacara tontas conclusiones.

—No, pequeño —dijo firme Tony, atacando nuevamente los labios del menor.

Spencer se quejo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, movía sus manos tratando de separar al militar pero este seguía igual. Aunque el cineasta podía jurar que Tony había bajado más sus manos, llevándolas hacia su cintura.

De pronto, algo húmedo y extremadamente frio toco su labio inferior. Spencer, que seguía sin corresponder al abrazo ni a los besos, se quedo quieto y dejo de luchar al sentir nuevamente como ese _algo _volvía a golpear su labio inferior, esta vez mucho más lento. Su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo, su lengua. Tony había llevado su lengua hasta su labio inferior para lamerle lentamente. Cuando un quejido abandono su boca, entre abriendo más sus labios, Tony aprovecho para introducir su lengua. Lo movía contra la suya y le explotaba sin un ápice de vergüenza. Spencer se estremeció levemente y su pariente lo acerco más hacia si.

Tony se separo de apoco de Spencer, dejando leves besos castos en el proceso, y le sonrió con dulzura. Ante aquella sonrisa, el castaño tuvo que desviar su mirada avergonzado. El militar rio por lo bajo ante la ternura que lo invadió, Spencer podía ser tan lindo. Alejo sus manos de la cintura del menor y las llevo hasta las mejillas de este para obligarle a verlo, con sus pulgares trazo leves círculos y le sonrió cuando Spencer lo miro a los ojos. Inclino su rostro y beso la punta de su nariz, luego una mejilla, la otra, y finalmente dejando un beso dulce en sus labios. Esta vez Spencer no trato de separarlo.

Curioso, el militar volvió a intentar el mismo procedimiento. Beso la punta de su nariz, las mejillas y nuevamente el casto beso sobre sus calientes labios. Spencer se dejo besar, no trato de separarlo y mucho menos de evitarlo aunque no correspondía. Pero algo seguía siendo mejor que nada ¿Verdad? Tony le volvió a sonreír con ternura y con gusto observo como Spencer se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada avergonzado. Se inclino a besarle los pómulos y lo libero del abrazo, pero sin salir de la cama.

Spencer lo miro a los ojos, pero no duro demasiado. Los ojos negros de Tony lo ponían nervioso. Bajo su mirada y jugueteo levemente con sus dedos, provocando risillas en su pariente. Tony se acostó de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano -quien esta también se apoyaba sobre la almohada- y observo al castaño.

—Pequeño ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Solo por hoy —le pidió el militar.

Spencer se encogió sobre su lugar, estaba avergonzándose más ¿Cómo podía pedirle aquello luego de besarlo? Lo peor, es que de alguna, le había gustado.

—S-si qui-quieres... —le respondió nervioso y le dio la espalda a su fantasma vestido de militar.

Tony sonrió y lo abrazo de atrás, quedando al famoso estilo "_cucharita". _Para su sorpresa, Spencer no dijo nada, porque... Era un inocente abrazo ¿Verdad?

_[A la mañana siguiente]_

La alarma de Wright sono como todas las mañanas los días de semanas, anunciando la hora de levantarse y alistarse para la escuela.

Billy se estiro en su lugar y de un manotazo apago el dichoso despertador, se desperezo en su lugar y bostezo con la boca exageradamente abierta. Abrió y cerro la boca sintiéndola seca, se rasco la picazón en su cabeza y quito toda rastro de lagaña de sus ojos. Giro su cabeza para despertar a su hermanito, cuando de repente sintió que todo su mundo se le venia abajo.

Allí, acostados bien acurrucaditos lo más normal en la cama, estaban Spencer y Tony. Ambos todavía durmiendo y sin querer despertar, las posturas relajadas de ambos lo decían todo. Cobra sintió que veía todo rojo ¡Maldito bastardo! El idiota del militar se había metido en la cama de Spencer mientras este dormía. Infeliz, le haría pagar su atrevimiento.

En un rápido movimiento, Billy saco a Tony desde la cama y lo arrojo al suelo. Por mera costumbre, Tony se puso de pie rápidamente y redujo a Billy, tirándolo al suelo y tomando uno de sus brazos para colocarlo en su espalda. La estrella del pop se removió con fuerza y traspaso el suelo, logrando liberarse del militar. Spencer, ante el agresivo movimiento que había utilizado Billy para sacar a Tony de la cama, se despertó asustado y desorientado. Incrédulo, observo como Tony tomaba a Billy y lo arrinconaba en el suelo, luego, como este lograba escapar y reaparecer para patear a Tony, mandándolo a volar y logrando que el militar saliera de la habitación, por una de sus paredes, rumbo a la calle.

—¡Bro, no sabrás lo terriblemente asqueroso que acabo de ver! —chillo Billy enfadado— _Toby _estaba... —

Y de la nada, Tony volvió a la habitación para darle un fuerte derechazo a Billy al mentón. El fantasma cayo al suelo, tocándose la mandíbula ¡Mierda, le había dolido!

Billy se puso de pie, transformo su ropa en una de karate, y se lanzo hacia Tony con una patada voladora. Downey esquivo el golpe y trato de nuevamente golpear a Billy, pero este se volvió liquido y escapo para materializarse detrás de Tony. Volvió a querer patear al militar, pero Tony lo tomo del pie y lo estrello con un solo movimiento en la pared, dejando a Cobra como estampilla. Billy, enfadado y con un fuere dolor de espalda, se restableció listo para la carga...

Pero todo termino cuando Spencer se interpuso entre ellos, alzando sus manos y con su rostro enojado. Ambos fantasmas tragaron duro, nuevamente habían hecho enfadar al castaño.

—¡Dejen de pelear! Dios, compórtense... No pueden seguir con esto todo los días, ya me están hartando— exclamo enfadado Spencer, sino hubiese parado la pelea, era lo más probable que Tony le hubiese dado una paliza a Billy.

—¡Pero hermanito, este idiota estaba durmiendo en tu cama! —grito Billy.

—¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa, barata imitación de artista?! —grito Tony.

Billy se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y miro furioso al militar.

—Tu~ —gruño Billy.

Spencer nuevamente se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡Basta! Quiero que empiecen a comportarse ¿Entendieron? Nada de insultos, ni golpes, ni malos tratos. Nada. Desde ahora van a comportarse como los adultos que son... —los regaño a ambos, para luego ordenarles. Spencer se llevo sus dedos al puente de su nariz donde se masajeo— Se supone que ustedes son mayores que yo y aun así debo estar vigilándolos como a niños— el cineasta volteo a verlos.

—Pero, hermanoo~ —se quejo Cobra.

—Billy, yo deje a Tony dormir conmigo ¿Si? —le informo, sorprendiendo al fantasma— Iré a bañarme, quiero que cuando salga los dos empiecen a comportarse mejor... —dicho esto, Spencer entro en la habitación del baño.

La habitación quedo libre de gritos y regaños, lo único que lograba oírse allí, era el del agua correr.

Billy se cruzo de brazos y miro con odio a Tony, el militar le sonrió con arrogancia y atravesó el suelo de la habitación para ir a la cocina en busca de mermelada de uva. Una gran sonrisa macabra e infantil invadió el rostro de Cobra, observo la puerta de donde Spencer se estaba bañando y luego de unos segundos, este también desapareció de la habitación.

[...]

Spencer salió ya vestido del baño. Aun sentía avergonzarse con solo recordar lo ocurrido con Tony durante la noche anterior ¡Pero es que no había sido culpa suya! Él había intentado apartar a Tony, pero no era fuerte y no lo había logrado. Bueno, puede que al final, tal vez, haya aceptado el ultimo besito que Tony le dio ¡Pero solo eso! No había hecho nada malo. Un besito era solo eso, un besito. Inocente... Aunque los besos del principio nada tenían de inocencia pero ¡Ese no era el caso! Se estaba complicando él solito, debería dejar a su mente en paz. La noche anterior no había sucedido nada, él solo complicaba las cosas.

Un gran bufido se escapo de sus labios y extrañado observo mejor su habitación. Ni Tony ni Billy estaban allí.

El castaño tomo su mochila y bajo por el elevador, salió por la sala y seguía sin ver a ninguno de los fantasmas. Su mirada viajo hasta el reloj Cu-Cu que su padre había creado y... ¡No, se le estaba haciendo tarde! Rápidamente salió de su casa para buscar su bicicleta ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en bañarse? Al llegar al garaje, vio a Billy junto a su bicicleta.

—¿Billy? —lo llamo.

—¡Brontosaurio! Creí que nunca llegarías, se nos esta haciendo tarde... —le aviso mientras Spencer subía y empezaba a pedalear.

—¿Y Tony? ¿No vendrá con nosotros? —pregunto al no ver al otro fantasma.

—No, no. Se sentía muy mal por su comportamiento y se ha quedado a reflexionar y hacer cosas de militares. Ya sabes, tirarse al suelo lodoso, comer comida asquerosa, aprender apuntar al que quieres que se muera... Eso que él hacia— le respondió.

—Mmmh — Spencer hizo un leve mohín, pero no le dio importancia al asunto. Seguramente su otro pariente no tenia deseos de venir con ellos.

[_Mientras tanto, en la cocina de la Mansión BJC]_

Tony se encontraba atrapado en el refrigerador. Se retorcía, gritaba y aunque tratase de traspasar las paredes de la nevera, no podía. Su cuerpo se había congelado y no podía hacer nada...

¡Maldito Cobra! Él lo había encerrado allí cuando bajo la guardia al buscar su deliciosa mermelada de uva... Pero juraba por Dios que se iba a vengar. Ese idiota no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo...

Aunque primero debía averiguar como salir de allí.

[_Con Spencer y Billy]_

Billy Joe Cobra carcajeo por lo bajo con malicia.

Luego de un recorrido poco habitual a la secundaria Beverly Beverly, Spencer llego cansado. Ya no aguantaba el parloteo de Billy, porque Billy siempre tenia algo que decir y pocas veces lograba quedarse quieto, esta vez fue completamente exagerado. No había hecho más que hablar de sus fans, de lo increíblemente sexy que era y de porque él debería quererlo más que a Tony. Puede que Billy estuviese celoso, pero lo dudaba. Cobra solo no sabia comportarse, eso era todo.

Una vez que el fantasma y el cineasta entraron al salón de clases, rápidamente fue interceptado por Rajeev.

—¡Hermano, hola! —

—Hola, viejo ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —pregunto Spencer al ver tan feliz a su compañero.

—Hoy será noche de karaoke en el Wi-Fri y pienso dedicarle una serenata a mi Lolo~ —canturreo mientras le lanzaba besitos a la rubia.

Spencer rodo los ojos y sonríe nerviosamente.

—Suerte... —le deseo, aunque se podía imaginar el final del asunto.

Pronto las clases empezaron y para lo que se esperaba Spencer, Billy supo comportarse. No gritaba ni se metió en problemas, fue todo lo contrario a lo que se hubiese esperado. Le ayudo con la tarea y hasta dejo que se llevase el crédito ante los buenos resultados matemáticos. El cineasta no sabia que pensar realmente, o Billy quería pedirle un favor, o en verdad había servido su platica de esta mañana.

Shanilla, mientras tanto, tomaba apuntes de todo. Sabia que algo había pasado en la Mansión Cobra, lo sabia por como el fantasma trataba a su amigo. La chica rodo los ojos con una risilla cómplice ¡Hombres! Pueden tener la verdad frente a sus ojos y aun así no la veían. La hindú abrió un cuaderno de anotaciones, allí donde tenia leves garabatos de _SpencerxBilly; SpencerxTony,_ donde documentaba todo lo que sucedía en la alocada vida de Wright. Hasta se había tomado el descaro de crear un blog sobre ellos, usando nombres "clave" -pues le temía a los derechos de autor- y contaba sobre el avance de las parejas. Y este avance, donde se podía ver al atento Billy Joe Cobra con Spencer, era algo de sus seguidores debían saber.

Hasta se había pasado la noche entera creando un nombre para ellos, pero lo único que logro crear hasta ahora fue el, ya famoso por sus seguidores en línea, _Ectofeature. _Tony y Spencer también se merecían uno...

Curiosa se llevo el lápiz a los labios y pensó.

Rajeev, a su lado, vio a su hermana asustado ¿Qué le había picado ahora? Tenia tanta curiosidad por saber de que se estaba riendo, pero su aventura de la ultima vez le habían dejado bien en claro que no debía husmear en el ordenador de Shanilla ni entre sus cosas. Aun le daban horrorosos escalofríos el solo recordar como fue que conoció el verdadero significado del Yaoi.

La mañana termino al fin, sin ningún tipo de contratiempo o desastre que amenazase su estadía en la escuela ¡Hasta Ponzi no se había dignado a aparecer para intentar expulsarlo!

Spencer guardo sus cosas en su mochila, Rajeev se acerco a él y le pregunto con curiosidad.

—¿Oye viejo, en donde esta Tony? Ahora que lo noto no ha venido... —

—_Tarado... —_Shanilla rodo los ojos.

—No, tuvimos una pequeña platica esta mañana y creo que se ha quedado a meditar... —respondió Spencer con normalidad.

—¿Platica? ¿Y eso porque? — volvió a preguntar el moreno.

Spencer rápidamente se sonrojo, hasta podía decir que le salía humo por las orejas. No podía decirle que tuvo que detener una nueva pelea entre Tony y Billy solo porque el primero durmió con él y el segundo los descubrió a la mañana siguiente... ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Eso sonó demasiado mal. Además, él tenia muy presente que Tony no solo durmió con él durante la noche. Tampoco podía decirle que si había recibido el ultimo beso que este le dio ¿Y la cereza del postre? Era que mientras Tony le besaba en su propia cama, Billy dormía a solo poco metros de ellos. Tan cerca. No, en definitiva no podía decir nada. Lo ocurrido en la noche solo quería entre él y Tony, porque, si Billy había comenzado una pelea solo por encontrarlos dormidos juntos ¿Qué haría si se enterase de que Tony le había dado su primer beso?

Sabia que Billy lo cuidaba porque era su primo menor ¿Verdad? Los primos se cuidaban entre ellos y Billy solo quería lo mejor para él.

—Nada ¿Qué tiene que suceder? Además, no fue culpa suya en realidad... —respondió por fin Spencer.

Billy gruño sonoramente ¿Acaso estaba defendiéndolo? ¿El idiota del militar se metía en su cama, y aun así lo defendía? ¡Oh, no! Eso ya era el colmo ¿Qué tenia Spencer en la cabeza? Cobra se cruzo de brazos, molesto y mirando fijamente al cineasta.

Shanilla noto la gran tensión que giraba en torno en Spencer y Billy. Nerviosa, tomo la mano de su hermano y lo condujo a la salida.

—Oye, vamos. Tengo sed... —se excuso saliendo del salón de clases.

—Pero Billy y Spencer... —quiso decir Rajeev, pero Shanilla lo freno.

—Nos alcanzaran luego... —le dijo algo enfadada ¿Es que no podía seguirla sin rechistar?

—Pero... —

—Sino me sigues, te juro que te mostrare algo de internet que desearías no haber visto nunca —lo amenazo.

Rajeev camino rapidito y sin rechistar, experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado a que no debía tomarse las amenazas de Shanilla a la ligera.

[_Volviendo al salón]_

Spencer miro muy extrañado a los hermanos, había notado muy rara a su amiga, pero lo había asociado a cosas de niñas y esas cosas. Por lo tanto, no le había prestado suficiente atención.

Pero mientras el castaño pensaba en sus amigos, Billy no dejaba de molestarse cada vez más y más. Desde que Tony llego todo le había salido de mal en peor, su broamigo ya no pasaba todo el tiempo junto a él como antes y ahora debían compartir habitación con el hurtador de camas... ¡Y Spencer lo encubría! No iba a dejar que el cineasta siguiera defendiendo al _otro _y lo dejara a él como el malo... Aunque pensándolo bien, todos amaban al malo y Spencer no iba a ser la excepción. Otra gran sonrisa adorno sus labios. Levemente, y sin que su primo lo notase, cerro la puerta del salón y le puso seguro para que nadie entrase a interrumpir. Bajo un poco la iluminación y cerro las cortinas de las ventanas.

Al notar que todo se oscurecía de pronto, Spencer se extraño y saco su mirada de su mochila.

—¿Pero que... ?— dijo extrañado, cuando de pronto Billy lo tomo de sus hombros y lo pego a la pared más cercana— ¡Agh, Billy! —chillo sorprendido.

—¿Qué sucede, hermanazo? —le pregunto "inocentemente".

—¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Suéltame que no estoy para juegos! —le ordeno enojado ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

—Pues eso no se podrá, hermanito... —respondio Billy, mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al suyo.

—B-Billy... q-que hac-ces... —cuando su rostro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su gélido aliento, Spencer tembló— No... Por f-favor... —le suplico.

—Demasiado tarde... Spencer— susurro sensualmente Billy.

Y sin desperdiciar su tiempo, junto sus labios a los del castaño.

El fantasma acerco más su cuerpo al del menor, notando así la diferencia de altura de ambos, y movió su boca contra la de su primo, aplastándola un poco más.

Spencer cerro sus ojos con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas se volvían ligeramente más débiles.

Billy... estaba... besándole.

Oh, por Cobra.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Shanilla fujoshi? ¿Tony atrapado dentro de la nevera? ¿Rajeev conoce el yaoi? ¿Billy besando a Spencer? ¡Pero que sucede!

Jajaja, todo se esta saliendo de control aquí.

Con respecto al Ectofeature ¿Qué nombre recibirían Tony y Spencer? En verdad trate de idearlo, pero no me salió... Ustedes que dicen ¿Cómo deberían llamarse?

¿Comentarios? ¿Penal para Brasil? ¿Chocolates? ¿Penal para Holanda? ¡Todo vale!


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Se que me tardo en actualizar ¡No me regañen! *_sniff sniff* _Dañan mis sentimientos de autora (?) Jajaja...

¡FilmSolider! Me quedo con este, me encanto...

¡Leer y disfrutar!

**Importante:** Mi computadora esta muy mal, en serio, no se que tiene. No me deja entrar en la mayoría de las paginas, entre ellas paginas de Anti-Virus y DeviantArt, así que no se cuando la pueda arreglar, por ende, problemas técnicos. Solo aviso de que si me tardo en volver a actualizar, más de la cuenta, es por mande a reparar la computadora jeje.

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

* * *

Billy gruño por lo bajo y sostuvo con firmeza su agarre en Spencer, sus delicados labios estaban tan calientes que ya sentía volverse loco. Presiono con su mano izquierda el hombro de Spencer y subió a la altura de su rostro su mano derecha, donde le acaricio y siguió su recorrido hacia los cabellos del cineasta. Spencer trato de girar su rostro, evitar de alguna manera los nuevos labios gélidos que le atacaban. Billy noto aquello y no le hizo mucha gracia que el su hermanito tratase de vitarlo. Como venganza, el fantasma mordió el labio de Spencer y lo succiono con sensual suavidad, degustando con fascinación el sabor de la calidez del menor. Un terrible escalofríos recorrió entero al castaño, esas sensaciones nuevamente estaban haciendo estragos en él...

Primero fue Tony, quien nunca creyó que seria capaz de tal acto hacia él, y ahora Billy ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le hacían esto?

Spencer sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y Billy fue consiente de ello, se separo de los labios de su hermanito sintiéndose idiota. Por aquellos deliciosos minutos había olvidado completamente el hecho de que Spencer necesitaba de aire a diferencia de él. El cineasta dio una gran bocanada de aire y trago saliva con dificultad evitando mirar a los ojos del fantasma, no podía moverse y dudaba que pudiera escapar teniendo su cuerpo atrapado contra la pared. Además, sincerándose consigo mismo, nuevamente había llegado a él aquel diminuto sentimiento que lo ataco cuando Tony le había besado; _querer corresponder. _Sabia que estaba mal, pero no por ello la idea se había esfumado de su mente. Fue por aquel diminuto y extraño sentimiento el que llevo a Spencer a aceptar el ultimo beso que Tony le brindo.

¿Y con Billy? ¿Debía ser justo y aceptar, al menos, un solo beso?

La mano fría del fantasma volvió a recorrer la nuca del castaño hasta llevarla a sus cabellos, Spencer creyó que su pariente nuevamente iba a tomarle del mentón para exigir otro beso lujurioso. Pero aquello no sucedió. En cambio, su mano tomo sus cabellos y con fuerza lo tiro hacia atrás, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. Billy sonrío como felino al tener el blanco y limpio cuello de Spencer a su disposición. Descendió hasta él y dio una lamida de prueba, degustando su piel. Era suave y no sabía nada mal, era totalmente delicioso.

Spencer, en cambio, se quedó duro. Inmóvil… ¿Acaso le había lamido el cuello? Supo que su respuesta era si cuando volvió a sentir una lengua húmeda y helada recorrerle el cuello, de arriba abajo y haciéndole presión. Estuvo dispuesto a quitarse de encima a Billy, aquello ya era demasiado y un nudo extraño en su vientre bajo empezaba a incomodarle. Pero Billy había decidido morderle el cuello con fuerza y presionar más su cuerpo contra la pared, volvió su rostro a la altura del suyo y le dedico una tierna y fiera mirada. Sus ojos se encontraban dilatados y una sonrisa de superioridad adornaba su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Spencer? —pregunto suavemente Billy, mientras una de sus manos, aquella que no estaba ocupada sujetando el cuello del menor, acariciaba con delicadeza la cadera del cineasta.

—B-Billy... No me s-siento b-bien... P-por fav-vor, v-vámonos —le suplico Spencer, teniendo las mejillas sumamente rojas y con pequeños temblores en su cuerpo.

—Puedo hacerte sentir mejor, hermanaso... —respondió Billy mientras acercaba más su cuerpo frio al de Spencer.

Billy llevo sus labios al cuello de Wright, donde chupo, lamio y mordió. Llenando la zona de saliva azul y marcas rojizas. Spencer solo tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, conteniendo con mucha voluntad los pequeños sonidillos vergonzosos que querían salir de su boca cada vez que el fantasma posaba su lengua en su cuello expuesto. Cobra mientras aun mordisqueaba el cuello de su mejor amigo, deslizo su mano por la playera blanca y roja de Spencer. Levantándola más y tocando parte de la piel expuesta. El menor abrió sus ojos incrédulo, otra vez el temor se instaló en él. Un temblor totalmente diferente al de los anteriores le recorrió y Billy noto aquello, se separo de su primo para poder verle a los ojos.

—¿Todo bien, hermano? —pregunto el fantasma con un deje de preocupación.

—Vámonos... a... casa— logro decir con cierta dificultad.

Billy no supo que decir, esta vez se había quedado sin palabras. Se había dado cuenta de que esta vez se había pasado del limite de lo permitido, que Spencer tendría sus justas razones esta vez para ya no hablarle y odiarlo, aunque le doliese ese hecho. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Había pasado mucho tiempo deseando aquello y exponiendo los sentimientos de Spencer sobre los suyos. Primero lo había hecho con esa niña de intercambio, Susana Hernández, hace algunos años atrás. Luego con el largo amor platónico de Spencer, Mallory. Y ahora Tony, que a diferencias de las anteriores su nuevo rival era un hombre, quien parecía captar más el interés del castaño. Ya sea por el servicio militar que el otro fantasma había hecho mientras estuvo vivo, o por el hecho de que Spencer consideraba a Tony en una "persona" en el cual confiar ciegamente, cuando en antaño ese era su puesto.

Los celos le habían jugado en contra, pero no se arrepentía y presentía que Spencer tampoco lo hacia. De lo contrario, el castaño no estaría lo más tranquilo aun contra la pared del salón de clases intentando normalizar su respiración. Además, el mismo Spencer lo había dicho, _"Vámonos a casa". _No había dicho que se iba o que deseaba que lo dejara solo, no. Le había pedido que fueran a casa, juntos, a su mansión.

Una gran sonrisa, tierna y feliz, adorno el rostro de la ex-estrella musical. Se alejo un poco de Spencer y tomo la mochila de este, no sin antes depositar un dulce y casto beso en los labios del menor. Y tal como le había sucedido con Tony, Spencer recibió el beso correspondiendo, aunque Billy no lo halla notado del todo.

—Si, broamigo, vámonos. No te ves del todo bien, te preparare una ducha cuando lleguemos... —se ofreció Billy.

Spencer dio una gran bocanada de aire y asintió dándole una sonrisa algo débil, no quería que las cosas se pusieran incomodas.

Tony lo había besado y las cosas a la mañana siguiente habían seguido un curso normal ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con Billy? Seria muy hipócrita de su parte dañar a Billy con su indiferencia, cuando había dejado a Tony dormir con él luego de los besos que este le había propinado.

[_Mansión Cobra]_

Se suponía que los dos debían ir al Wi-Fri como lo prometieron, pero los acontecimientos del salón de clases cambiaron radicalmente los planes y, aunque no le gustase la idea del todo, Spencer sabia que Billy tenia la culpa. Él lo había besado, un gran sonrojo invadió su rostro. Debía aprender a no sonrojarse tan seguido, se regaño mentalmente.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, un gran silencio reinaba allí. Jessica había tenido un torneo, era lo más probable, y seguramente nuevamente se habían olvidado de avisarle. Spencer rolo los ojos, últimamente su familia salía de paseo más seguido y ya no se molestaban en tratar de invitarlo. Saben que su respuesta siempre era la misma, pero ¿Y si en verdad estaba de ánimos para estar en familia? El cineasta sabe que él solito se busco aquello, pero no por eso dejaba de incomodarle.

—Iré a preparar la ducha —dijo Billy mientras desaparecía por el elevador sin esperar una respuesta del castaño.

Una gran y traviesa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del fantasma, si tenia suerte y jugaba bien sus cartas, podría bañarse con su primo y terminar lo que habían comenzado en la secundaria. Cobra se dio palmaditas mentales, a veces se asombraba de sus grandes y brillantes ideas.

Spencer al verlo se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua. Además, debía justificarse con Rajeev. No se veía con ánimos de ir al Wi-Fri y mucho menos de estar en la noche de karaoke. El castaño tomo un vaso vacío y tomo el tubo del teléfono, lo apoyo sobre su hombro mientras hacia peso con su oreja y llevo su dedos hasta los números, pero se detuvo antes de poder marcar ¿Qué le diría? Estaba más que seguro de que la verdad no podía decírsela; _Mira Rajeev, no podre acompañarlos en la noche de karaoke del Wi-Fri jajaja ¿Sabes porque? Es muy gracioso de hecho. Billy me acorralo en el salón de clases y me beso ¡Que loco! ¿Y sabes que es más gracioso? Que la noche anterior Tony había hecho lo mismo, colándose en mi cama y dándome mi primer beso. Además, no besan nada mal. Tengo lindos parientes muertos ¿Verdad? _¡No! Aquello simplemente no podía decírselo.

El castaño colgó rápidamente el teléfono en su lugar y se sirvió, por fin, agua. Dio un trago, pero alejo sus labios del vaso, necesitaba agua más fría para alejar así el calor instalado en sus mejillas y la molestia en su garganta.

Con algo de pereza se dirigió hacia la nevera y al abrirla no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, allí, totalmente congelado y con una mirada furiosa, se encontraba Tony. Spencer se hiso a un lado, permitiéndole al fantasma salir tiritando y algo duro a causa del congelamiento.

—¡Tony! ¡¿Que sucedió?! ¿Cómo fue que terminaste allí? —pregunto en extremo preocupado Spencer, acercándose al fantasma y tomando sus manos frías.

Las manos de Tony siempre estaban heladas, pero este era otra clase de frio y Spencer lo sabia. Ya le había ocurrido lo mismo cuando Bobby había intentado deshacerse de Billy y quedarse con él.

—¿Dónde esta Billy? —pregunto Tony, con la voz cargada de desprecio y seriedad.

Spencer tuvo que tragar fuerte, ese Tony, quien tenia la mirada seria y fría, con la voz ronca, le daba miedo ¿Dónde estaba ese militar dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo? ¿Qué siempre le miraba con calidez y amor "paternal"? Ahora solo veía al soldado que muchas veces le había contado Tony quien había sido en antaño, cuando aun vivía, si. Ahora veía a ese soldado, serio y hasta podría decirse con un aura oscura y mirada cruel.

—¿Billy? No entiendo... —susurro Spencer, confundido por la pregunta del mayor.

—Ese desgraciado fue quien me encerró en la nevera —le conto Tony, apretando fuertemente sus puños, no podía sentir completamente el cuerpo.

—¡¿Que?! —grito incrédulo Spencer, ahora comprendía la extraña actitud de Billy en la mañana al salir de casa— Tony, por favor, no hagas una locura —le pidió.

Pero Tony hiso oídos sordos y giro lentamente la cabeza al sentir un ligero sonido fuera de la casa, quiso prestarle su atención, pero en aquel momento apareció Billy en el lumbral de la cocina.

—¡Hermanito! El agua ya esta lis... —Billy se quedo mudo al ver a Tony a un lado de Spencer— ¡Oh, miren! Una paleta helada flotante —se burlo Cobra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Maldito bastardo... —gruño Tony, acercándose al otro fantasma y tomándolo de la ropa.

Spencer ahogo un grito y corrió a separarlos, se instalo entre ambos pero lo único que logro fue que lo hicieran a un lado. Incrédulo, porque no creyó que sus fantasma pudieran empujarle, obviamente sin lastimarle, y seguir con esa guerra de miradas. Para su sorpresa, no peleaban como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente, no. Solo se miraban. Podía ver como un odio hacia el otro se reflejaban en la mirada brillante de Tony y Billy ¿Porque? Se pregunto confuso Spencer ¿Por qué peleaban? ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien?

—¿Tanto miedo me tienes como para jugar sucio y encerrarme en la nevera? —pregunto apacible Tony, haciendo desaparecer esa relajada mirada en Billy.

—¿Miedo? ¡Pff! —Billy le pico el pecho y trato de verse más alto que Tony, enderezándose. Tony le imito, quedando así más alto que Billy— Tu no podrías ganar, lo se. Simplemente no ganarías... —dijo el fantasma muy seguro de si.

—Me tienes miedo... —dijo afirmando.

Spencer estaba en extremo confundido, no entendía de que demonios estaban hablando esos dos ¿Miedo? ¿Ganar?

—¿Ahora porque están peleando, par de tarados? —se quejo Spencer, pensando que tal vez seria una tontería como la lucha de la mantequilla de maní.

Pero ninguno de los dos contesto. Como si entre ellos ya fuera demasiado claro el tema de discusión. Spencer no trato de seguir intentando, seria estúpido. Se dio media vuelta y busco dentro de la nevera algo para comer, estaba muerto de hambre. Además, la situación que le había tenido que padecer en el Beverly Beverly, le había "estresado" y no tenia idea de como ignorar aquello. Y prefería querer tapar aquello con comida, antes de que hablarlo con alguien más, aquello ya era de por si algo muy vergonzoso como para contárselo a un tercero... O en esta ocasión, _un cuarto._

—¡¿Spencer?! —escucho que alguien le gritaba, era Billy.

—¿Que? —dijo preocupado, temiendo haber dicho en voz alta lo que creyó pensar.

*_Ringgg Ringgg*_

—El teléfono lleva sonando unos segundos ¿No quieres atender? —le respondió mientras le apuntaba con su dedo al teléfono que colgaba en la otra pared.

*_Ringgg Ringgg*_

Había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado el timbre del teléfono, soltó un suspiro desganado. Había comenzado a tener una leve jaqueca, no podía tener ya ni un día de tranquilidad, aunque desde que conoció a Billy a los diez años, ya hacia a cuatro años atrás, no volvió a tener un día normal ¿Tranquilidad? Eso no seria posible, de lo contrario, no seria su vida. Negó suavemente regañándose a si mismo, camino ignorando las miradas extrañas de los fantasmas y tomo entre sus dedos el tubo del teléfono.

—¿Hola? Residencia Wright... —

—_¡Spencer, soy yo! —_dijo una voz femenina conocida del otro lado.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el castaño, extrañado ante la llamada de su madre.

—_Me había olvidado decirte que el jardinero que contratamos llegara hoy a revisar el jardín ¿Podrías recibirlo tu, hijo? Jessica a pasado a las semis-finales y no volveremos hasta la noche —_le informo la mujer.

—Si, si ¿Por qué no? —contesto algo cansado Spencer, mientras sentía las miradas de los fantasmas puestas en él.

—_Tranquilo, Spencer, prometo que el jardinero Willy no te traerá ninguna molestia. Me lo recomendaron en la tintorería —_

—¿El jardinero Willy? —Spencer hiso una mueca, pero la deshizo— No, no importa. Descuida mamá, yo me encargo de recibirlo... —

—_Gracias, cariño. Cuídate, nos veremos en la noche —_saludo la señora Wright.

—Si, adiós —

—_Adiós, cariño —_

Luego, Spencer colgó lanzando un resoplido.

Billy floto hasta él y pregunto aburrido, pues desde su perspectiva, la llamada de los padres de Spencer siempre significaban una cosa: el arruino de sus planes.

—¿Y que quería tu madre, hermanaso? —

—Han contratado a un nuevo jardinero y quieren que lo reciba en mi casa —dijo el cineasta mientras se acariciaba la nuca.

—Pues no creo que sea necesario —dijo seriamente Tony, mirando por la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados.

Spencer y Billy se miraron entre si confundidos y luego a Tony buscando alguna respuesta. El militar señalo la ventana, o lo que había fuera, con su dedo.

—Hay un sujetito vestido ridículamente con unos jardineros, llamativas botas amarillo patito y el cabello espantosamente blanco lleno de hojas —dijo Tony, describiendo al hombre que se había metido a _su _hogar.

—¡Miss Blablá! —grito furioso Billy.

—¡No tarado, es Hoover! —le corrigió Spencer.

Tony se volteo a verlos extrañado ¿Qué acaso ya sabían quien era?

—¿Lo conocen? —pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hoover, un lacayo de Madame X —le hiso saber Spencer hablando ya por lo bajo, por si las dudas.

Tony, aun así, ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

—¿Quien? —

—Una mujer tenebrosa obsesionada conmigo ¡Da mucho miedo, _Toby! —_le dijo Billy, tomándolo de los ante brazos y zarandándolo con fuerza.

Tony se lo quito de encima, ignorando el hecho de que Cobra aun no se sabia su nombre y la confianza que este se tomo al agitarlo como si nada. El militar volvió a fruncir el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, mirando por la ventana al sujeto que quería pasar desapercibido sin conseguirlo ¿Ese sujeto en verdad era peligroso? Pero si pareciese que hasta Spencer podía darle una paliza. Aunque bien las apariencias podían engañar, bien lo sabia él. Podia ser que ese sujeto pequeño era en realidad una verdadera amenaza ¡No podía dejar que se acercara a Spencer! Tenia que protegerlo del supuesto "jardinero".

—¿Quieres que lo eche? —se ofreció con una voz ronca y escalofriante.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! —dijo Spencer mientras agitaba los brazos, deteniendo cualquier acto asesino del fantasma vestido de militar— Hoover puede parecer muy pesado y molesto, pero te aseguro que es todo menos peligroso. Además, solo sigue ordenes —le dijo, tratando de que Hoover no pereciera en manos de Tony.

Tony bufo, bueno, al menos sabia que ese sujeto si parecía ser lo que mostraba a simple vista; un sujeto ridículo tratando de entrar a una mansión sin ser visto... fallando olímpicamente.

—¿Entonces, que propones? —pregunto mientras veía con aburrición a Hoover.

—Simplemente echarlo, cuando vea que descubrimos sus intenciones, se ira. Siempre lo hace... —aviso el castaño.

—Ese hombrecito es más fácil de derrotar, aunque siempre vuelve... ¡Como los perritos! —dijo Billy, distraído y pensando en perritos pequeños con ojitos de ternero— ¡Ooow! —

Spencer y Tony le vieron con una expresión de "_¿Enserio?" _para luego rodar los ojos y quitarle importancia a los desvaríos sin sentido de Billy. El aspirante a cineasta de terror se acerco cauteloso hacia la ventana de la cocina, se coloco a un lado de Tony, quien tenia la suerte de ser invisible para Hoover, y espió la escena. En efecto, Tony había describido a la perfección al hombrecillo ¿Es que las ideas no se le agotaban?

—Billy, ve a la cochera y escóndete allí, luego yo... —Spencer volteo a ver a su lejano primo, pero este ya no se encontraba en la habitación— ¿Y Billy? —

—¿He? Estaba allí hace un segund... —Tony volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y se golpeo con la palma de su mano su cara— Que idiota —susurro enfadado.

—¿Que? ¿Qué sucede? —motivado por la curiosidad, Spencer se asomo con cuidado— ¡Billy! —grito molesto.

Pues, mientras Tony y Spencer vigilaban que Hoover no pudiese meter a la casa, Billy había salido al jardín vestido como arquitecto motivado con la idea de tener un perrito. A su genialosa mente se le ocurrió la gran idea de adoptar un cachorrito junto a Spencer, llamarle Timmy y construirle él mismo una casita para perro para cuando el animal sea mayor. Una risita abobada abandono sus labios ¡Que divertido seria salir a pasear todos juntos! Él, Spencer, Wendy y Timmy. Serian una linda familia feliz.

Billy tomo una madera y comenzó a ponerle clavo al azar, torciendo la gran mayoría. De pronto, algo comenzó a acercársele pero tan inmerso estaba en su trabajo que solo pudo notarlo cuando Tony lo empujo lejos de las maderas y las latas de pintura roja.

—¡Oye! —se quejo Billy, mirando furioso a Tony. Ya empezaba a pensar él que el militar solo quería arruinar sus planes.

Hoover volvió a apuntar con su arma caza fantasma, listo para disparar, pero una piedra le golpeo en la cabeza arrojándolo al suelo. El hombre se levanto sobándose la cabeza, Billy comenzó a reírse descaradamente de él.

—¡Billy, te dije que no salieras cuando Hoover anda cerca! —le regaño Spencer tomando a Billy de la oreja y arrastrándolo nuevamente dentro de la mansión.

—Pero eso fue el mes pasado, Spence... ¡Auch! —se quejo el fantasma del pop cuando su primo hiso más presión.

—Es lo mismo... Y tu, Tony, por favor, no le hagas nada a Hoover ¿Si?— le pidió Spencer, con la voz algo cansada.

—Y me lo dice la persona que ataco al hombrecito con una roca —dijo con sarcasmo y sonriendo de medio lado.

—P-pero yo no lo l-lastime, solo lo distraje —se excuso Spencer, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Si, claro —se volvió a burlar el militar.

Mientras tanto, Hoover veía extrañado como el niño se llevaba al fantasma de Billy Joe Cobra y hablaba solo a su izquierda. Pues, no parecía ser que hablase con Cobra, ya que este no movía la boca y el castaño mirada en dirección opuesta a Billy. Pero lo que Hoover no se imaginaba, era que Spencer tenia a su lado a otro invisible fantasma, mucho más viejo que Billy, aunque solo en edad. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a apuntar.

Tony, reaccionando lo suficientemente rápido, pudo hacer a un lado al par y hacerse a un lado antes de que esa extraña arma pudiera herirlos. Hoover volvió a disparar, pero Billy escapo junto con Spencer, ambos se movían muy rápidos.

—¡Quédate quieto, Cobra! —gruño Hoover mientras perseguía a Billy.

—Nou, no quiero —se quejo el fantasma infantilmente, empezando a correr en círculos.

—¡En círculos no, idiota! ¡Derecho, derecho!— le grito Tony, enojado al ver al otro correr con Spencer en brazos.

—¡Tu cállate, _Toby! —_

Hoover dejo de correr y miro extrañado a Billy.

—Yo no dije nada, además soy Hoover —contesto el hombrecito— _Al parecer me disfraz funciona a la perfección —_se felicito mentalmente con una gran sonrisa, si tan solo Madame X le viera...

—No te hablaba a ti, yo... —pero Billy tuvo que callar cuando Hoover, sin dejarle terminar, disparo contra él.

Por inercia, o simple instinto de protección, apretó su agarre en Spencer y cerro los ojos. Tony, rápidamente, empujo con fuerza, tal vez exagerada, a Spencer y a Billy. Alejándolos de aquel extraño rayo azul y metiéndoles entre. Pero, para su lamento, aquel azulado rayo lo golpeo a él.

Hoover rio feliz, pensando que tenia a Billy en su poder, y echo a correr lo más rápido... o a que sus pequeños pies le permitían. Subió a su furgoneta, disfrazada con imágenes de plantas y bichos, y escapo rápidamente. Dejando un rastro de agua negra, o más conocida como "mata bichos".

Spencer se zafo del abrazo de Billy y quito rápidamente las ramas y hojas que se habían enredado en su cabello. Le dolían los brazos, culpa de la presión que había ejercido Billy al sostenerlo con firmeza evitando así que él cayera, y unas cuantos raspones con diferentes tonos en rojos se podían ver en sus codos y ante brazos. Pero nada grave, al menos no visiblemente, porque un ardor soportable lo sentía palpable en sus heridas. Volteo a ver a Billy, quien se sobaba el brazo adolorido la zona donde Tony lo había golpeado para apartarlos, y se levanto a su lado. Se sacudió tratando de quitar polvo que no tenia y miro a su alrededor, buscando algo. Pero no había nadie.

—¿Dónde están Hoover y _Toby? _—pregunto confundido.

—Agh... —se quejo, pero no le presto atención a sus brazos, ni que se estuviera desangrando, solo le molestaban— Hoover, se lo llevo. Recuerda que Tony es invisible para Hoover, seguramente pensó que te tenia... —le respondió empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿A donde vas, bromi? —pregunto flotando a su lado.

—¿A donde más? Iremos a salvar a Tony —respondió con obviedad, Billy a su lado se detuvo y negó.

—Oh, no. Yo no iré a buscar al idiota militar, mejor vamos a jugar Zombies MortalesII —propuso, convirtiéndose en un zombie ninja con una gran espada brillante.

—Billy, no solo no dejaremos a Tony por que es nuestr... *_corrección* _mi amigo, sino porque es mi familia. Él prácticamente te salvo de que Hoover te capturase —trato de negociar con él sin dejar de caminar— Y si no vienes conmigo, iré solo —se quejo ya si verdaderamente molesto con el fantasma.

Spencer, esta vez, verdaderamente se había enojado con Billy. No lo creía así de ingrato, pues, entendía que desde un principio ni Billy ni Tony se habían llevado bien ¿Pero dejar al militar a su suerte? ¡Eso ya era pasarse! Su otro pariente los había protegido, tenían que devolverle con la misma moneda y salvarlo. Tony no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían que era lo que quería esa mujer denominada X con Billy. Tampoco quería hacerse ideas, tenia que mantener su mente a raya. Tony ahora lo necesitaba... Ya de solo pensar que tal vez Tony estaría en peligro en manos de Madame X, sentía que su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada en su pecho y un nudo apretaba su garganta con temor.

Billy en cambio, miraba receloso la actitud de Spencer. Si, no le gustaba ver en los ojos del menor ese temor a perder al militar ¿Es que acaso Tony era muy importante para Spencer? ¿Acaso era más importante que él? Pensar en eso le dolía, demasiado. Pero Spencer tenia razón, Tony los había protegido de que Hoover los lastimara. Aunque siendo honestos, Tony había protegido a Spencer. No a él. Si el castaño no hubiese estado de por medio, el militar no hubiese movido un dedo para ayudarlo. Bufo reconociendo algo para si, solo por esta ocasión ayudaría al militar. Pero porque había protegido a Spencer, solo por eso le ayudaría. Cualquiera que ayudase a Spencer, de la forma que sea, tendría un favor de su parte.

Billy volteo a ver a su primo y floto rápidamente hacia él, lo detuvo posando su mano en su hombro.

—Espera... —Billy bajo su mirada, fingiendo pena— Te ayudare a salvar a _Toby _¿Cual es el plan? —pregunto.

—Primero, iremos hasta donde Madame X y veremos la forma de entrar. Luego veré que se me ocurre —respondió.

—No es un gran plan como me lo esperaba, pero es mejor que el mío —dijo, convirtiéndose en Sherlock Holmes, contraje y pipa.

—¿Y cual es el tuyo? —

—Ninguno —dijo como quien quiere la cosa, soplo en su pipa haciendo que burbujas de colores flotasen sobre ellos.

Spencer rodo los ojos y miro el suelo, al menos sabían que el rastro negro que Hoover había dejado al escapar los llevarían a la misma guarida de la ultima vez.

_[Con Tony y Hoover]_

Tony abrió los ojos sintiéndose confundido, desorientado y bastante mareado. Intento moverse para poder alejar el malestar que lo azotaba con fuerza, pero su cuerpo no respondió, volvió a intentarlo sin conseguir nada. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, su cuerpo estaba apresado en una especie extraña de bolsa transparente azulada. Busco con su mirada algo que le dijese sobre su posición actual, pero lo único que descubrió era que se encantaba en algún tipo de vehículo. Tal vez en un camión, por el bandoneo pesado y el eco que se escuchaba al momento de encontrar un bache. De pronto, las imágenes de los resientes acontecimientos llegan a su mente. Billy y su extraña charla para si mismo sobre perritos. Spencer hablando de mujeres peligrosas y obsesiones enfermizas. Hombrecitos no-peligrosos con armas extrañas. Spencer en peligro y el idiota de Billy también. Recuerda el tener que protegerlos, porque si esperaba algo por parte de Cobra, morirían de solo esperar a que este de diera cuenta que corre peligro. Después, las imágenes de él interponiéndose entre sus parientes lejanos y luego... nada.

Luego simplemente una oscuridad se adueñaba de él ¿Qué había sucedido el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente? ¿A donde se lo llevaban? Pero lo más importante para el castaño en aquellos momentos ¿Qué había sucedido con Spencer? ¿Estaría bien? Y aunque le desagradase admitirlo, también le preocupaba Billy. Pues, el sujeto no era malo, solo un simple retrasado.

Una voz gruesa lo distrajo, trato de moverse o al menos mover los ojos para ver quien era, aunque imaginaba que era aquel hombrecito. Al no poder al menos mirar de lado, se concentro en escuchar para conseguir información.

—Si señor, lo tengo y no tardare en llegar —dijo Hoover y Tony frunció el seño.

¿En que se había metido?

No tardo demasiado luego de la charla del sujeto cuando el vehículo se detuvo, pudo escuchar claramente portones pesados abriéndose y el repiquetear del asfalto por el peso del camión. Según concluyo Tony, estarían en alguna clase de vivienda vieja pero de buena cuna. Tal vez alguna mansión de ya hace tiempo y que solo era usada para la morada de esa mujer loca. _Que cliché, _pensó Tony.

[_Con Spencer y Billy, segundos después del arribo de Hoover]_

Billy deposito a su primo suavemente en el suelo, habían llegado a la mansión de Madame X ni bien Billy se decidió por ayudarlo. El liquido oscuro en la calle dejaba demostrado que Hoover había llegado primero.

—Las multas que ese sujeto debe tener —comento Billy perdidamente.

Spencer rolo los ojos y lo tomo de la mano, al sentir la piel caliente chocando contra la suya fría, Billy sintió que temblaba y se sonrojaba.

—No debemos distraernos, sigamos el plan —le ordeno, quitando de su nube al enamorado Cobra.

—¿Y cual es ese paso, Señor? —dijo fingiendo seriedad.

—Infiltrarnos y sacar a Tony... —

—Me gusta ese plan —Billy chasqueo los dedos y sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

El fantasma volvió a tomar a Spencer de la cintura y floto sobre la muralla. A causa de las cámaras de seguridad, Billy debió volar alto y mantener bien sujeto al castaño. Pero la mirada fija en la mansión y su cuerpo relajado le daban señal a Billy de que para Spencer el caer era lo menos de sus problemas. La gran confianza que el cineasta mostraba hacia Billy era palpable y aquello llegaba a lo más profundo del corazón del cantante. Una gran alegría y amor le dominaban al saber que Spencer confiaba ciegamente en él.

Pero para su mal, rápidamente debió dejarlo en suelo firme una vez que habían llegado a la azotea. Se mantuvo a su lado y se cruzo de brazos, casi tan parecido a como lo hacia el militar.

—Bien... Baja y ve que no haya nadie —le dice Spencer y Billy alza el pulgar.

Cobra traspasa el suelo y rápidamente se encuentra con una especie de altillo vacío, el olor a moho y las telarañas le avisan de que aquel lugar había estado abandonado por un buen tiempo. Saca la lengua en son de asco y cruza la puerta sin abrirla, el pasillo al que sale apenas esta iluminado y no puede ver a nadie merodeando. Se divide el cuerpo en dos Billy´s y cada uno toma una ruta. Lo que ambos observan es que nadie vigilaba los pasillos, los fantasmas vuelven a reencontrarse en unas escaleras largas y con poca iluminación.

—Al parecer alguien quiere ahorrar energía... —bromea uno de ellos y chocan las manos ante el ocurrente chiste.

_Soy muy gracioso y me caigo tan bien; _piensa el fantasma para seguir inspeccionando.

Su tramo rápidamente se termina al oír voces venir de una de las habitaciones, se acerca cauteloso y al asomarse a través de la puerta, puede ver a una mujer de espaldas y a Hoover a su lado. Recorrió con la mirada el salón, estaba muy sorprendido al ver tantas cosas suyas. Carteles, muñecos, CD´s ¡Todo! Debía admitir que aquello lo asusto un poquito. Siguió recorriendo el lugar y descubrió a Tony, aun en el arma, apoyado sobre una mesa.

Tuvo que esconderse cuando escucho la potente y chillona voz de la mujer ordenándole a Hoover llevarse lejos de su vista a Tony. Pudo oír el azote de una puerta y se asomo de su escondite para observar al sujeto, le vio tomar el pasillo y perderse entre las habitaciones. Siguiendo el plan de Spencer, siguió a Hoover hasta una de las habitaciones. Esta, a comparación de las otras, era más fría y estaba mejor iluminada.

—Grgrgrgrgr... Le traigo el fantasma, y grgrgrgr... No es quien solicito, grgrgrgr —oyó como graciosamente el peliblanco gruñía y maldecía a su jefa.

Claramente vio como Hoover abandonaba el lugar, se acerco rápidamente hasta donde Tony estaba apresado y sonrió al verlo todo apretado.

—Descuida, compadre _Toby_, Billy Joe Cobra te sacara... Cuando descubra como hacerlo—

Billy, miro el arma. La sostuvo y la agito para descubrir de que estaba hecha. Ríe malicioso al escuchar los quejidos de Tony, pero rápidamente se recompone. Sabe por experiencia propia que no era nada bonito el estar allí adentro, apresado y sintiendo como su cuerpo no responde. Su primera experiencia había sido casi traumática. Aun recordaba como se había sentido sin aire, asustado y solo. No, sin duda nada bonito. Pero Spencer lo había salvado, él lo había rescatado.

El fantasma dejo a Tony sobre la cómoda nuevamente y susurro bajito, aunque era algo innecesario.

—Tranquilo, _Toby,_ iré por Spencer... No te muevas— rápidamente el fantasma cruza el techo y se pierde de vista.

Tony rueda sus ojos. _Idiota; _piensa mordaz ¿A donde más quería que fuera? Esa maldita cosa que lo rodeaba por completo le impedia hacer movimiento alguno, era desesperante. Pero debía ser paciente y esperar a que Spencer lo soltase, él sabría que hacer... Aunque no le terminaba de convencer el hecho de que _su _pequeño estuviese allí ¡Puede ser peligroso!

El militar espera, atento a todo lo que lo rodeaba. De pronto, siente el rechinido suave de la puerta abriéndose y con gran alivio ve a Spencer entrar y correr hacia él. Con un solo movimiento lo libera de aquella horrible prisión que espera no volver jamás.

—¿Tony, estas bien? — pregunta muy preocupado Spencer, mirándole el cuerpo y tomando sus manos.

—Tranquilo, pequeño, estoy bien. Algo sorprendido, pero bien —responde Tony, sujetando también las manos del menor y sonriendo cálidamente.

Spencer le devuelve la sonrisa y Billy quiere vomitar, esa escenita no le causa mucha gracia. Quiere intervenir, separarlos y hacer que esos dos dejasen de verse de aquella manera.

Con enfado infantil y los brazos cruzados, se apoya sobre una elegante estatua de su persona. De pronto, el Billy de mármol se mueve y su brazo baja rápidamente. El Billy fantasma se aparta de la figura de mármol por el temor de haberla roto y cuando esta a punto de disculparse y echarle la culpa a alguien más, uno de los libreros se abre con pesadez y una cortina de humo frio y espeso llena el lugar.

Los tres se quedan asombrados, un cuarto oculto se había revelado ante ellos. Spencer tiembla ante el frio que despide aquella habitación iluminada, se abraza a si mismo buscando darse calor. Cuando esta a punto de irse para poder regresar a casa, observa como Billy entra en aquella habitación.

—No, Billy, regresa —le pidió por lo bajo, pero este no volvió— ¡Billy! —volvió a pedir un poco más elevado.

Al no tener respuesta de Cobra, Tony y Spencer van por él.

La habitación esta fría, pero Spencer se acostumbra. Recorre con su mirada el lugar, comprobando que allí solo habían computadoras y extrañas maquinas que no había visto ni siquiera en películas. Tanto su mirada como la del militar rápidamente se posan sobre Billy, quien se mantenía flotando al final de la fría habitación.

—¡Billy! —vuele a llamarlo, pero para su sorpresa, este no responde.

—¡Idiota! —lo llama Tony, pero ni a su insulto responde este. Eso le llamo la atención.

Rápidamente ambos se acercan a Billy, Spencer lo toma del brazo y comienza a moverlo, pero el fantasma tiene su vista fijada en algo.

—Billy... —le suplica, pero este no responde.

Curioso y preocupado por el estado de Billy, el cineasta baja su mirada a lo que tenia así a su pariente.

El aire abandona rápidamente sus pulmones, y el alma se le cae a los pies. Su rostro moreno se vuelve totalmente pálido y sus manos comienzan a temblar, y no es por el frio de la habitación. No.

Su estado actual y el desconcierto de Tony nada tiene que ver con el frio ni las maquinas extrañas conectadas a una computadora.

Allí, en una maquina hiperbárica, se encontraba una persona vestida con un suave traje negro.

Pero no era cualquier persona vistiendo un traje negro, no.

Allí, reposando como si estuviese durmiendo apacible y sin ninguna clase de preocupación...

Se encontraba Billy.

* * *

**N/A: **¿W.T.F? ¡¿Quee?!

¿Comentarios? ¿Golpes con palos? ¿Chocolate con maní? ¡Todo vale!

... ¡Vamos Argentina!


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **¡Unicornios, perdón por tardar! Se que se molestan cuando tardo, pero entiéndanme...

¡Argentina estuvo tan cerquita por quedarse con la copa! pero bueno, la próxima vez será...

¡Vamos los hermanos latinos por Russia 2018! :D Ya tendremos nuestra revancha y coparemos todo Europa!

**Importante para leer: **Se que cada vez que comienza una nueva Copa Mundial, los chistes de humor negro entre los países latinos se vuelven más comunes que el resto de los años. Obviamente, todo gira en entorno al futbol, nada más. Entre las polémicas que nunca pueden faltar están Brasil y Argentina, no por nada son las potencias futbolísticas del mundo y eternos rivales deportivos. Pero quiero aclarar eso, solo es deporte. Fuera del futbol, sobre todo Mundiales y la Copa América, somos los hermanos latinos. Porque aunque nos "odiemos" en los Mundiales, siempre estamos uno junto al otro cada vez que uno sufre un terremoto, o el otro tiene problemas ambientales.

Recuerden que todos somos hermanos y amigos, debemos aprender a querernos y a respetar las diferencias del otro, no a la xenofobia y no al racismo.

¿Por qué digo esto? Porque a pesar de que el Mundial ya termino, muchos idiotas aun siguen en la joda de tener que molestar a lo racista a los latinos.

¡Por favor chicas, no a la xenofobia entre hermanos! Somos el futuro de Latinoamérica, mente abierta y corazones contentos :)

Leer y Disfrutar.

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

* * *

[_Tres meses después/ __Billy Pov´s]_

Ya no se que hacer.

Ya no se ni que palabras podrían definir todo lo que siento, todo lo que he visto y para los recuerdos que golpean mi mente como _balas. _Deseo que se detengan, deseo dejar de tener aquellas pesadillas donde lo único que veo es un manto oscuro que me come hasta solo estar flotando en la nada. Y al despertar nada me reconforta, ni siquiera Spencer. No deseo preocuparlo, solo Dios sabe que no. Pero...

Es tan difícil. No deseo que nadie más sepa de los problemas que solo me conciernen a mi, de las imágenes crueles que se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente.

Un horrible dolor se instala en mi cabeza, otra vez, y lo único que deseo es que se calme. Mi corazón se estruja y mi alma tiembla, estoy solo. Nunca me he acostumbrado a la soledad, ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora lo único que deseo es que me dejen solo. Porque ellos no lo entienden y me enfada que no lo comprendan, pero es mejor así. Así me evitaría que me vieran con lastima.

Y aunque desee con todo mi ser tener a Spencer a mi lado, protegiéndome de lo que me hace daño en estos momentos, no puedo permitírselo. No quiero que se preocupe más. Y si para ello mi Bro debe estar junto a _Tony, _lo aceptare, con él estará más seguro.

Un dolor conocido para mi vuelve a golpearme, pero jamás me han golpeado de este modo. Los celos, la rabia, la tristeza, la ira y el dolor se aferran a mi como una vil y asquerosa enfermedad.

¿Por qué Spencer no puede estar a mi lado, cuando es ahora cuando más lo necesito? Porque nunca podría perdonarme a mi mismo si algo malo le pasa por esta conmigo. Madame X es peligrosa y no se anda con juegos. Bien lo dejo demostrando cuando...

Niego fuertemente mientras presiono con rudeza mis manos sobre mi cabeza...

¡Duele!

Duele demasiado y no se como aliviar el malestar que se las arregla para aferrarse a mi. Poco a poco el dolor desaparece y elevo mis tristes ojos al cielo, tan hermoso que parece burlarse de mis sentimientos.

No me gusta.

No me gusta esto. No saber las razones para hacer, o no ser capaz, de algo. De que las pesadillas desaparezcan para siempre y que todo vuelva a la normalidad, que los juegos junto a Spencer vuelvan. Para discutir con _Toby_ una y mil veces sobre quien es mejor y pelearnos sobre los tarros de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de uva. Deseo tanto que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero no puedo...

Porque al mínimo intento de recuperar todo lo que deje atrás, un manto blanco me envuelve. Una capa fina de humo espeso blanco y frio me impide moverme.

Y veo, al final de una habitación iluminada, sobre una camilla azul y envuelto en una gran sabana blanca, estoy yo.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día...

Recuerdo haber estado acostado por mucho tiempo, percibiendo sonidos extraños y personas caminar a mi alrededor. Había intentado hablar, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Luego, poco a poco me había empezado a dar cuenta que no podía moverme, mucho menos abrir los ojos. Estaba asustado, bien lo recuerdo.

Un grito desgarrador, al fin había podido oír algo luego de minutos en completo silencio. La luz que iluminaba mi cara poco a poco fue apagándose. Dos sombras a mis lados me toman y me cubre, yo me encontraba confundido. Un nuevo grito retumban en mis oídos y se que es mi madre. Su voz poco a poco se desvanece hasta que ya no soy capaz de oírla. Ya no oigo nada, ya no siento nada...

Desde siempre tengo el recuerdo grabado en la mente, y ahora más que nunca es que deseo eliminarlo de mi.

Si la vida me a dejado, olvidado, aun lo recuerdo todo, completamente. Y desde los últimos meses no me han dejado tranquilo.

Al verte, Spencer, solo quisiera olvidar. Empezar de nuevo a tu lado, eres lo único que tengo, pero aun que quiera no puedo, por que sigues vivo... Y yo deje de estarlo hace muchos años. Ya se que en ocasiones pierdo los estribos, puedo llegar a lastimar a quienes mas quiero, como lo hice contigo, es por que solo soy un monstruo; eso soy y tu no eres capaz de verlo. Un estorbo, una carga, una molestia, un ser despreciable que vive de ti, con sus mas puros sentimientos, de esas intenciones sinceras, buenas que tienes para conmigo, y yo un maldito malagradecido, no merezco nada de ti Spencer...

Inevitablemente comienzo a llorar, soy patético.

¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¡Ya no quiero nada de esto!

Spencer... Eres mas que un ángel, no se que o por que, ni como es que llegaste a mi vida, solo se que desde entonces mi rumbo cambio, que es gracias a ti soy otro hombre. Pero ya te retuve demasiado a mi lado, debo dejarte ir. Por tu bien, aunque aquello me este matando otra vez.

Gracias, en verdad, se que debe sorprenderte escuchar algo así de mi. _"No es tu estilo_" dirás, yo solo te vería con aquel gesto de burla, si pudiera, pero ya no podré, es lo mejor. Debo alejarme de ti sin darte la oportunidad de retenerme, porque si lo hicieras, se que me quedaría. Soy débil a tu lado, siempre termino cayendo a todo lo que tu deseas. Antes de todo me gustaría que supieras lo mucho que me ilumina tu solo existir, por que eres lo único para mi. Todo mi mundo. Apuesto que, aunque especules muchas cosas sobre mi, no hay certeza en ellas.

¿Sabrías cuanto es mi cariño, mi amor por ti, Spencer? Por supuesto que no, eres aun un niño como para poder darte cuenta de que mi aprecio va más halla de todo. De nuestros lejanos lazos de sangre. Lo que esta detrás de mi barrera, soy yo, aquel cobarde que tiene miedo de que alguien llegue a ser lo suficientemente importante como para entregar su corazón ciegamente ¿Por qué crees sino que nunca tuve una novia por más de dos semanas? Me atemorizaba el amor, y contigo, Spencer, descubrí que nada tiene de malo. Al contrario, es hermoso.

Pero aun no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo todo y en verdad es una lastima por que ya no te veré… se que te extrañare, te anhelare. Pero prefiero recordare a que llorar con el corazón hecho trizas si algo te pasara. Si Madame X te ve como su nuevo objetivo... No. Debo dejarte ahora que estoy a tiempo. Me queda mucho por contar, ya estoy cansado de llevarlo todo dentro de mi, me aburrí de ser el tipo que enfrenta cualquier cosa sin el mas mínimo sudor de frente, aquel que se cree dios, _Porque en realidad si lo soy_, que sus objetivos alcanzara con solo proponérselo, solo que no tengo ninguna verdadera meta. Pero la tengo, protegerte. Quisiera seguir diciéndote muchas cosas, me gustaría, sin embargo se que eso seria como dejarte con esta carga. Con ese dolor que se lleva en el pecho, con esas lagrimas que quieres soltar pero que no puedes por que tus ojos se rehúsan a hacerlo ¿Podría ser tan cruel a decirte mis sentimientos y luego desaparecer?

Se que deseas saber mas, que seguramente tus lagrimas se estarán derramando por mi maldita culpa ¿Ni con esto puedo dejar de lastimar a la gente que amo, a ti que eres mi todo en este lugar?

¡No puedo arrastrarte conmigo, Spencer!

Se que has sufrido estos días, pero mi situación es horrible y no deseo que lo sientas.

Quisiera solucionar al mundo, aclarar todo lo sucio. Encontrarme con un nuevo yo al despertar, un yo que dejara de ser quien es, _un fantasma_, pero al abrir mis ojos y lo primero que veo es que sigo muerto.

Suspiro, me duele recordar.

Me levo sobre mi mansión, será mejor que le de un ultimo recorrido antes de irme.

/Fin Billy Pov´s/

Era un día nublado y extrañamente no hacia el calor esperado que se había dicho en los noticieros del día anterior. Hace tan solo pocos días habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y el fantasma de militar había pensado algo diferente para aquellos días en los que su pequeño primo no debía asistir a clases.

Tony se cruzo de brazos, como si fuera un habito involuntario adquirido con el tiempo.

[_Tony Pov´s]_

Spencer no a avanzado con su nueva película y ya se siente frustrado sin siquiera ver realmente el computador, ha estado así desde que Billy descubrió su cuerpo muerto en aquella cámara hiperbárica. No puedo evitar que aquello me enferme, el idiota de Cobra se ha encerrado en si mismo y no entiende que aquello lastima a Spencer quien ya no sabe como ayudarlo. No puedo evitar apretar mi mandíbula sin poder evitar que en mi mente pase la idea de tomar a Cobra del cuello y obligarle a salir al mundo real.

¿Quién se cree al preocupar así a Spencer? Yo he visto cosas peores cuando estuve vivo. Mujeres siendo violadas, niños muertos y civiles agonizando por las heridas de mis propias manos.

Spencer dejo de lado su cámara y volvió a inclinarse sobre el escritorio, donde reposaban varios papeles en blanco y memorias USB. A su lado miraba interesado como editaba las escenas de terror. Su nuevo corto; "_Un Zombie en Santiago", _estaba en plena edición y algunas escenas echas por Rajeev no terminaban de convencerle. Pero Spencer no se engaña, sabe que la culpa no la tiene del todo el hindú y me odio por ello. Si tan solo supiera como ayudarlo sin tener que meter el tema del "otro Billy". Pero se que es imposible, porque aunque me duela, lo único que tiene ahora el castaño en su mente es a Cobra.

Desde que pudimos salir ilesos de la mansión de Madame X, las cosas estuvieron muy tensas entre nosotros. Sobre todo a todo lo que giraba en entorno al idiota de Cobra.

Desde que vimos al otro Billy, acostado en aquella cámara hiperbárica con una expresión de gran inocencia y calma, supimos que aquello significaba todo menos inocencia. Porque a pesar de que el cuerpo de Billy descansaba en uno armonioso estado de sueño profundo, sabíamos que aquello no era más que un juego de una psicópata. Un juego enfermizo de quien sabe que clase de mujer. Solo ahora podíamos ver con nuestros propios ojos hasta donde podía llegar la obsesión de un humano hacia otro ser humano o no, poniendo en practica el hecho de que ahora Cobra era un fantasma.

Billy, encerrado en si mismo, no había querido hablar de ello. Ni siquiera había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ya no le ayudaba a Spencer con sus películas, no me devolvía los insultos crueles que le dirigía a propósito con tal de sacarlo de su letargo lúgubre y melancólico. No le gritaba a Shanilla por tocar una de sus guitarras favoritas y Rajeev no había podido si quiera sacarle una mueca con sus chistes sin gracia. Era una tarea imposible, Billy había caído en un pozo profundo en el cual Spencer no podía ayudarle y yo deseaba poder hacer algo... Aunque muy en el fondo, una pequeña parte de mi, deseaba que las cosas siguieran igual. Sin Billy de por medio y con Spencer todo el tiempo solo para mi.

— Pequeño ¿Todo en orden? —pregunte mientras flotaba a la altura de su rostro.

Spencer apago la cámara y guardo el poco avance que tenia en su nuevo corto, suspendió la computadora y se estiro exageradamente sobre la silla. Bostezo y no hiso más que quedarse echado.

—Si, Tony... No te preocupes— respondió sin mucho animo.

Y nuevamente allí estaba esa monotonía desde los últimos tres meses.

Yo, preocupado por él, preguntaba por su estado.

Spencer, sin siquiera mirarme, respondía que estaba bien... Pero yo sabia que no era así, nada estaba en orden.

No pude evitar gruñir por lo bajo, tome a Spencer de sus brazos con más fuerza de la que me hubiese gustado utilizar con él y lo obligue a mirarme. Al principio me vio asustado, cosa que no me agrado para nada, y relaje mi postura pero no por ello deshice el agarre que mantenía en sus flacuchos brazos.

—Deja de mentirme —le gruñí y nuevamente me cruce de brazos, soltándole— ¿Crees que con esta actitud vas ayudar en algo al idiota de Cobra? No te mientas, pequeño. Entiendo que sea duro para el idiota y para ti, pero nada solucionaras actuando igual que él... Si Billy en verdad desea no preocuparte, al menos hubiese fingido estar bien y ni eso es capaz de hacer. Y aunque odie admitirlo, creo que esta vez Cobra se ha ganado el ser egoísta y permitirse pensar en si mismo. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo ¡Dale su espacio! Y cuando entienda que no puede sobre llevar esto solo, vendrá a buscarte pidiendo perdón... —razone con él.

Spencer volteo a verme e hiso un adorable mohín... ¡No, concéntrate!.

—Sabes, Tony, tiene razón —me dijo Spencer mientras se levantaba de su asiento— El actuar igual que Billy no ayuda en nada... —

El pequeño cineasta tomo su cámara y tomándome de la mano, cosa que trate de no sonrojarme al sentir la calidez que irradiaba su piel, me llevo con él hasta el medio de la habitación. Se subió hasta su cama y empezó a hablarme sobre las siguientes tomas que haría los siguientes días. Yo en realidad ya no le escuchaba, me había perdido viéndole sonreír de nuevo, saltar infantilmente en el colchón y agitar sus brazos a los lados tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Era totalmente adorable. Desde ya hace dos meses, Spencer me había pedido ser su compañero. Le ayudaba a filmar las escenas desde el aire, levitar objetos y crear sonidos que solo un fantasma podía hacer. Y aunque Rajeev había bromeado sobre ser el reemplazo de Cobra, sabia que no lo era. Spencer no me veía como un reemplazo de nadie, lo sabia.

Spencer dio un salto cayendo finalmente de espalda mientras carcajeaba.

—¿No crees que es una grandiosa idea, Tony? —me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Si, pequeño —sonríe felinamente al verle allí acostado, tan inofensivo y listo para ser devorado— Lo es... —

Flote hasta él, me pose sobre si y sonreí con burla. Spencer fue acallando su risa lentamente, cuando estuvo completamente callado fue cuando comenzó a sonrojarse adorablemente.

—Aaam, Tony ¿Te molestaría salir de encima de mi? —

—Si... —

Al parecer aquella respuesta no se la esperaba, porque un sonrojo furioso le adorno hasta las orejas. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

Me posicione entre sus piernas y lo encerré llevando mis manos hasta los costados de su cabeza, pude sentir perfectamente como su cuerpo temblaba ¿Cuan más adorable podía verse Spencer? Sin dejar de verle a los ojos deje un casto beso en sus labios temblorosos y rosados, me aleje solo un poco de su rostro. Hasta mi nariz llego el suave aroma de su colonia, el olor de su cabello y el sudor natural que desprendía su cuerpo. El excitante aroma comenzaba a enloquecerme, era delicioso. Su aroma penetró en mí, llenando mis pulmones cómo el aire más puro del planeta. Pero su dulce esencia sólo aumentaba mi locura, y mis ganas de poseerlo. Inhale disimuladamente su aroma corporal, pero al parecer el pequeño logro verlo ya que apretó sus ojos avergonzado, sonreí sintiendo mi ego volar libre por la habitación. Sus ojos se cerraron, me acerque a él dispuesto a besarlo, pero mi dulce "pariente" abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para esquivarme y evitar el beso.

Gruñí frustrado.

—T-tony... Po-porque no... mejor n-nos vam-mos al Wi-Fri y —trataba de decir Spencer sin éxito, su nerviosismo le impedía decir algo coherente.

Observe cómo él cada vez intentaba fundirse más con aquella cama, pero no tenía a dónde escapar, tampoco le dejaría huir. Pude notar cómo su respiración se volvía forzosa conforme nuestros rostros se acercaban, le mire fijamente y sonreí antes de besarle la punta de su nariz con dulzura. Spencer no hacia que sonrojarse más y más, lo que solamente me divertía más a mi, pero lo que ahora deseaba de una forma por demás desesperada era besarlo, besarlo aunque en ello me fuera la vida... Oh, bueno. Creo que aquello ya no funciona conmigo.

Sin dejar de pensármelo, me avente a sus labios.

Pude sentir cómo los labios del pequeño temblaron al encontrarse con los míos, pero aún así mis labios se deslizaron de forma incontrolablemente frenética contra aquellos suaves y delicados labios, Spencer quiso resistirse pero yo ejercí más presión, profundizando de esa manera el beso, después sin poder resistirme aprovechando que él seguía aturdido por el anterior acto, lo obligue a recibir mi lengua dentro de su boca y a seguir el desesperado ritmo del beso. Spencer quiso separarse de mí nuevamente, pero yo lo aferré mucho más a mí, y volví a besarlo, robándole el aliento al tiempo que me poseía de él: mordía, lamía y estrujaba todo lo que alcanzan mis manos.

Deleitándome con el inigualable sabor de esa perfecta y rosada boquita que se abría a duras penas para mí. Mientras lo besaba dejándome llevar por lo que sentía, toque algún punto extraño en Spencer, tal vez sus muslos, que le hicieron gemir. Obligándole a abrir su boca y elevar su mentón, dejándome su cuello blanco servido en bandeja. Estuve tan tentado a morderlo.

—¡Saca tus manos, Tony! —gruño Spencer, no pude evitar reírme.

¡Spencer si tenia los pantalones puesto! Porque querer gritarme a mi cuando fácilmente podía hacerle una llave e inmovilizarlo ¡Ja! El pequeño no dejaba de sorprenderme. Acerque una de mis manos a su rostro y empecé a acariciar su delicada piel, era tan suave…

Spencer desvió su mirada, avergonzado y con las mejillas parecidas a los tomates de España.

Solté una risa apenas audible y el castañito volteo a verme.

Baje lentamente mi rostro hacia el suyo, dándole el tiempo necesario para rechazarme o al menos evitar mis labios... Pero Spencer no lo hizo, cosa que me sorprendió pero lo tome gratamente como una invitación.

Cuando estuve a punto de tocar sus labios calientes e hinchados a causa de mis besos, una figura entro rápidamente atravesando el suelo.

Era Billy...

Y no parecía muy contento el verme entre las piernas de Spencer.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus puños se apretaron a los lados de sus cuerpo, su postura se tenso al igual que Spencer debajo mío. Pude oírle murmurando su nombre, pero aun así Cobra seguía viéndome a mi con todo el odio que era capaz de expresar. Gruño sonoramente al abrir su boca, yo sonreí con total burla sin salirme de encima de mi pequeño pariente.

—Aléjate de él... Ahora— la voz de Cobra sonaba ronca y la ira se escapaba por cada punto de sus poros.

Yo sonreí y me senté en la cama, mientras Spencer me imitaba.

—Por favor, no hagan tonterías ¿Si? Podemos arreglar este mal entendido como adul... —pero el discurso de Spencer quedo interrumpido.

Porque precipitadamente había juntado mis labios a los suyos sin dejar de verle a los ojos a Cobra.

Repentinamente un golpe a la mandíbula me arrojo al suelo, alejándome de la cama...

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como una ola de puñetazos caía sobre mi rostro y Spencer gritaba como loco pidiendo que nos detuviéramos.

* * *

**N/A:**

Billy tiene pesadillas con respecto a sus últimos segundos de vivo. Un gran temor hacia Madame X lo deja paranoico llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria alejarse de Spencer, para que este no sufriera ningún daño.

Ante la repentina a lejanía de Billy hacia Spencer, Tony toma carrera y se acerca más hacia su sobrino-nieto. Ayudándole con sus películas y estando a su lado en todo momento, hasta "manipular" a Spencer para que solo este con él.

Spencer se siente confundido. Por un lado Billy se alejo de su lado sin decirle nada y es incapaz de ayudarlo. Por otro, se siente a gusto con la cercanía de Tony, a tal punto de no rechazar sus muestras de afecto.

¿El resultado?

Una pelea a "muerte" por el cineasta.

¿Comentarios? ¿Pelotazos a la entre pierna? ¿Frutillas y crema? ¿Odio eterno y dolor? ¡Todo es valido!


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: **Me tarde, lo se y lo siento. He tenido días algo ocupados y los One-Shot que subía a Fanfiction eran los que ya tenia guardados en la computadora.

Con respecto a que en el fics capaz haya más TonyxSpencer que BillyxSpencer, es porque debe haber celos por parte de Cobra. Ósea, no puedo hacer que de la nada Spencer se sienta atraído hacia Tony ¿No? Debe haber un proceso, cosa que no hace falta con Billy. Porque de por si, Spencer ya se siente atraído por Billy, solo que no lo sabe aun xD

¿Saben? Ya tengo terminados los últimos capítulos del Fics, ósea, el ultimo y el epilogo.

A mi criterio, quedaron bien. Ojala les guste cuando llegue el día de publicarlos.

* * *

**Capitulo 11:**

* * *

Spencer se quedo paralizado al ver a los dos fantasmas propinarse toda clase de golpes. Se había alejado de ellos solo unos pasos sin dejar de verlos ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba internamente, su mente estaba hecha un lio y su corazón bombeaba más sangre del que debería. Parecía que su pecho iba a explotar en cualquier momento y caería desmayado en su habitación.

Tenia que detenerlos pero... ¿Como? Parecía ser como si de pronto se hubiese quedado mudo, como si un gran nudo se hubiese instalado en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

Llevo sus manos hasta su boca, tapando así una exclamación. Tony, de pronto, había colocado a Billy debajo suyo y había comenzado a golpearlo con brutalidad, sin darle tregua alguna al cantante. Una pequeña lagrima le abandono al ver a Billy tan indefenso bajo Tony, sin poder defenderse y recibiendo los golpes en todo su rostro. Un temblor casi lo hizo caer al suelo y una pequeña voz en su mente le repetía una y otra vez que todo era su culpa. Que el hecho de que ambos se estuviesen matando a golpes era su culpa. Él había confundido todo, él los había confundido. Él tenia la culpa y aun así estaba dejando que Billy y Tony se lastimasen.

¿Qué pasaba con él?

Su garganta se había secado.

Tony golpeo a Billy fuertemente en la cabeza, logrando hacerla girar hacia un lado.

—_Basta... —_pensó Spencer, temblando de impotencia.

Billy escupió y con su mano izquierda golpeo con fuerza a Tony en las costillas.

—_Deténganse... —_

Furioso, Tony le tomo del cuello, apretándolo cada vez más.

—_No,__ basta... —_

Billy tomo con sus manos la muñeca de Tony, tratando de separarle de él.

—_Basta... —_

Tony apretó con fuerza, una vez más.

—_No... —_

Billy gimio con dolor al sentir como el militar clavaba sus dedos en su garganta.

—¡Basta! —grito desesperado Spencer, su voz rota logro hacer un efecto de eco en la mente de ambos fantasmas.

Ambos se detuvieron de inmediato, girándose a verlo con cierta incredibilidad y furia. Furia que sabia que no iba dirigida a él, aunque bien se la merecía. Aunque le doliese admitirlo.

Spencer apretó sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo, trago saliva y cerro sus ojos para darse valor. Los abrió a los pocos segundos, decidido a terminar con todo esto.

—Sepárense, ahora —el tono de voz empleado por el castaño detonaba que no estaba para juegos ni para reclamo alguno.

Tony gruño, aun así libero a Billy de su agarre. Este, inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta su garganta, aun podía sentir un leve escozor e irritación en la zona. Una de las desventajas de ser fantasma, era que otro fantasma tenia la posibilidad de herirte de la misma manera que cuando se poseía un cuerpo terrenal.

Ambos se mantuvieron a una distancia relativamente corta, demasiado para el gusto de Spencer que lo que menos quería ahora era que volviesen a pelear como salvajes. Suspiro frustrado, no sabia si quería gritar y golpearlos él mismo, o llorar por lo que había causado.

Antes de por hablar, aclaro su garganta.

—N-no... —trago saliva, nervioso— La verdad no entiendo porque hacen todo esto ¿Si? No lo comprendo y de verdad he intentado entenderlos, pero no puedo y no los estoy culpando de nada. Pero quiero que me aclaren todo, se que a sido mi culpa y... —Spencer, de pronto, fue interrumpido.

—No es tu culpa —la voz gruesa de Tony, a causa de su reciente pelea, acalló rápidamente la del cineasta.

—Claro que no, 'migosaurio —dijo Billy, volviendo a su típico tono de hablar— ¿De donde sacaste aquello? Aquí toda la culpa la tiene él... —el cantante señalo con sus dedo a Tony, quien le miro incrédulo y enfadado.

—¿Yo? No me hagas reír, Cobra. Que lo único que has hecho desde que llegue ha sido tratar de que me fuera ¿O acaso crees que no lo he notado? Todos tus intentos de alejarme de Spencer fracasaron, tú eres un fracaso... —dijo Tony mordaz.

—¿A quien le dices fracasado? —Billy gruño, logrando que sus ojos se volvieran rojos de la furia.

—¡Basta! —Spencer los interrumpió, ya perdiendo la paciencia en el asunto— ¿Ven de lo que hablo? ¡No pueden estar ni dos segundos sin discutir! Quiero saber porque, quiero al menos entenderlo —parecía que no faltaba demasiado para que el pequeño cineasta se largara a llorar.

Billy suspiro, no hubiese querido decírselo de aquella manera. Él hubiese querido decírselo de otra manera, en otra ocasión. Relatarles sus pensamientos y sentimientos como lo había soñado con anterioridad, de una forma más especial, profunda. Algo verdaderamente digno de recordarse en el futuro, pero su Spencer necesitaba entenderlo. No quería que siguiera pensando que era su culpa cuando en realidad no era así. La culpa la tenían ellos y sus sentimientos retorcidos, que aun sabiendo que estaban mal, seguían siéndole fieles a ellos. No podían renunciar a tales sentimientos que de nada malo tenían. Ya habían renunciado a la vida ¿Por qué renunciar al cariño y amor que tenían para con Spencer?

Tony de igual manera concordaba con los pensamientos de Billy. Spencer no se merecía sufrir creyendo una culpa que no le correspondía.

—Spencer —lo llamo el militar, su tono de voz suave desconcertó a Billy, pero no a Spencer. El cineasta ya le había oído hablar de aquella manera que parecía no cuadrar con su porte— No tienes porque preocuparte por esto, es una lucha del idiota y mía... —

—Pero tiene que ver contigo, Spence... —sigo la conversación Billy— No el que tengas la culpa, sino que eres el objeto —Tony golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano— Oye, no, espera. Eso sonó mal —reflexiono Billy— Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes el 100% de la culpa... O d-digo, que tal vez tienes un 12% de la culpa y no es que te lo este echando en cara sino... —

—Lo que Cobra quiere decir —interrumpió Tony, al ver como Spencer no lograba entender su punto— Que no tienes la culpa a propósito ni intencional, pero has quedado en medio, pequeño. Tienes la culpa, si. Por habernos hechos dependientes de ti —

Spencer se desconcertó y su corazón latió con violencia en su pecho, no quería creer que lo que los fantasmas decían tenia algo que ver más halla de los lazos fraternales, de familia. Que peleaban por tonterías, como lo habían hecho desde que Tony llego a sus vidas. Que esto era algo que no debía ser tomado en serio. En verdad quería creerlo, pero las miradas de ambos, una reflejando más inocencia que la otra, le daban a entender otra cosa.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tenia miedo de preguntar.

Tony, captando mejor la situación que el despistado de Billy, suspiro ¿Por qué negaba tanto Spencer? ¿Acaso habían hecho mal el confesarse así?

Tal vez debieron ser más sutiles, más delicados al hablarlo con Spencer. Pero en verdad no hubiese creído que el niño se lo hubiese tomado de la forma en que lo hacia, tampoco lo culpaba. No era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera ni mucho menos en broma, esto era serio aunque demostrase lo contrario.

—S-se que son d-dep-pendientes de mi p-porque soy su único p-pariente que puede verlos, pero n-no debieron pele-lear de aquella manera t-tan boba —Spencer bajo su mirada sonrojado, estaba seguro que ellos se referían a eso. Que solo peleaban para no ser ignorados por una de las únicas personas capaces de verlos— Yo estoy aquí para ambos, no importa lo que suceda. Los quiero a los dos —

—Y yo te amo a ti/ Y yo te amo a ti... —

No había sido planeado ni mucho menos previsto, pero así había sucedido. Ambos se le habían declarado al castaño al mismo tiempo.

Enojados por "interrumpir" la declaración del otro, ambos fantasmas voltearon sus cabezas para mirarse con enojo y rabia. Casi se podía ver como un aura fría envolvía la habitación y el silencio se apoderaba de ella. Solo la respiración irregular de Spencer fue lo necesario para que ambos dejasen de verse y prestar nuevamente su atención en el cineasta.

—C-como primos ¿No es así? —pregunto Spencer, sin levantar su mirada para verlos.

—Como los hombres que fuimos, pequeño —le respondió Tony, algo serio.

—Se que esta mal, hermanito. Pero no pude evitarlo, eres lo único que ahora tengo... No quiero que me dejes ahora, pero creí que era necesario que lo supieras. Por favor, no te alejes de mi — le suplico Billy, con la voz suave y un deje de necesidad.

Tony se sorprendió ante la declaración de Billy ¿Quién hubiese dicho que el cantante en verdad escondía a una persona profunda y de sentimientos más halla de la estupidez?

Spencer hipo ligeramente y se abrazo a si mismo, asustado a sus dos difuntos parientes.

—Spencer... —

—Por favor, déjenme solo —les pidió el castaño.

—Pero... —trato Billy.

—Por favor, váyanse y no peleen... —les suplico.

Un silencio los rodeo a los tres. Al final, Tony termino por rendirse a los deseos del pequeño cineasta. Resoplo aire inexistente y asintió a duras penas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como si fuera un habito involuntario adquirido con el tiempo.

—De acuerdo, pequeño. Iré a la casa de tía Karen, si necesitas de algo no dudes en buscarme —le informo el militar.

Sin esperar a que le respondieran, Tony atravesó el techo y desapareció de la vista de Billy y Spencer.

El único fantasma en la habitación quedo pregnado en la figura de su primo ¿Debía dejarlo solo? Sabia que Spencer no era de las personas que harían una estupidez, pero no le latía dejarlo solo y menos luego de haberle confesado que estaba enamorado de él. Aun así, sabia que debía hacer como el militar e irse para dejar que Spencer digiriera todo lo acontecido.

—Iré con Rajeev, por si me necesitas... —Billy espero alguna respuesta, pero esta nunca llego.

Con resignación, Billy se fue dejando solo al castaño tal y como lo había pedido.

La habitación se quedo en silencio, con solo la figura del castaño habitándola. Un sollozo, suave y casi inaudible, provoco un sordo eco que murió tan rápido como abandono los labios de Spencer. El castaño, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, se dejo caer sentado en su cama, pensando en los resientes acontecimientos. No podía creerlo, aunque intentase, en verdad no podía ser así ¿Por que él? Spencer en verdad quería creer que era una broma de los dos fantasmas. Una cruel y de mal gusto, pero broma en fin. Que todo volvería a como antes, que todo seria "normal"...

Pero se mentía y se sentía más idiota por ello.

Billy y Tony habían confesado que estaban enamorados de él ¿Y que hacia? Echarlos y refugiarse en su habitación como un cobarde, como un idiota. Pero le era inevitable el que le costase aceptarlo, porque ¿Qué tenia él? ¡Nada! Porque aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, Spencer poseía muy baja autoestima.

No podía creerlo, el hecho de que el militar y el cantante estuvieran enamorados de él era igual de absurdo que ver a Lolo aceptando los sentimientos de Rajeev. Él no tenia nada especial. Nada que hiciera a los otros volteasen a verlo o que provocara sonrojo en las jóvenes de su edad.

No era una muchachita educada de época.

No era una joven loca por las canciones pop.

No le gustaban los ejercicios ni levantarse temprano.

No le gustaban las fiestas alocadas y desvelarse comiendo dulces.

Él era un chico aburrido al que le gustaba gastar bromas a su director y pasar su tiempo de ocio creando películas caseras de terror para subirlas a su blog.

Spencer se acostó en su cama en posición fetal, tomando una almohada y apretándola contra su cara, como si tratara de esconderse del mundo. Aun en su mente podía ver como ambos fantasmas comenzaban la pelea, como discutían. Todo viajaba en imágenes rápidas, como si se tratase de una película.

No pudo evitar temblar y sentirse impotente, culpable.

Todo esto se hubiese evitado si él los hubiese frenado, si hubiese hecho algo por frenarlos a ambos. Pero, dentro de si, muy en el fondo de su mente y corazón, le haba gustado. Le había gustado el tenerlos a ambos de aquella manera. Lo habían hecho sentir amado, querido... _deseado. _Pero Spencer no había hecho nada. Había dejado que ambos fantasmas tomaran de él, había permitido ser besado por ambos. Dejando mal interpretar todo ¿Pero que? Solo habían sido besos... Besos fogosos que le había hecho vibrar el cuerpo. Era peor que un estúpido.

* * *

Tony gruño furioso consigo mismo y golpeo fuertemente la pared más cercana, las fotografías colgadas de familiares y la mesilla con adornos de gatitos temblaron provocando un sonido sordo. La casa de tía Karen quedo en silencio y bajo un halo frio y escalofriante. La mujer mayor suspiro y bajo su libro para prestarle atención al ambiente, nuevamente habían llegado esos ruidos extraños, había creído que el "fantasma" se había marchado ya casi un año. El aire se volvió demasiado frio y el ambiente denso y casi asfixiante. El vidrio de la ventana tembló ligeramente, provocando un sonidillo que logro hacer eco en la habitación, y el vidrio de empaño.

De pronto, los bellos de su nuca se erizaron antes de salir de la habitación. Una presencia fantasmal ya conocida para ella le rodeo por completo. Ahora podía confirmarlo, había vuelto a la casa.

Decidió no prestarle atención, lo ignoraría igual que siempre lo hizo.

Mientras tía Karen abandonaba la habitación, Tony seguía maldiciéndose a si mismo.

Golpeo una vez más la pared y los cuadros por fin terminaron cediendo, cayéndose al suelo sin romperse. En la mente del fantasma aun se repetían las palabras de Spencer y su miedo, porque sabia que no podía ser otra cosa. Lo habían asustado con sus declaraciones en un momento que sabia no era lo adecuado ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan descuidado? Él siempre vivió, aun luego de transformarse en fantasma, bajo el estricto orden y la frialdad. Bajo el campo de batalla, las emociones eran una desventaja y lo mismo lo era en el amor. Si se baja la guardia, perdías.

Había creído que con Spencer era diferente, que con él podía tomarse las libertades que no eran permitidas en su época. Haber seguido los consejos de Rajeev había sido su mayor error ¿Pero quien lo culpaba? El hindú le había hecho leer un libro "romántico" (50 Sombras de Gray) y él, como buen soldado al recibir ordenes, había cumplido con la tarea. Claro que no le había dicho a Rajeev que de quien se había fijado era su mejor amigo.

Tal vez se había pasado al querer estar con Spencer, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Los besos que se habían dado habían sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde despertó estando muerto ¿Cómo no haber pedido más de aquellos besos? Si desde que tenia memoria había estado perdiendo todo lo que había conocido.

Lo primero que perdió siendo fantasma, había sido a su madre. Él mismo la había visto envejecer y perder la vida una fría noche de invierno, mucho antes de noche buena. Su querida madre había cerrado los ojos bajo la luz de una farola y nunca más los había vuelto abrir.

Su padre le siguió tres meses después, agotado por la perdida.

Su pequeño hermano había hecho su familia, él mismo lo había presenciado. Él mismo había visto como su familia era azotada con crueldad por el pasar del tiempo y su vida se agotaba poco a poco hasta que su luz de vida se apagaba de sus ojos.

Su familia ya no estaba, habían abandonado este mundo hace muchos años ¿Por qué él seguía allí?

Había creído, cuando había visto morir a su madre, que podría volver a verla siendo un fantasma. Pero no había sido así, no la había visto y no volvió hacerlo desde que su cuerpo fue enterrado. Lo mismo había ocurrido con su padrastro y su hermano pequeño.

Muchas noches se había preguntado si Dios le tenia alguna misión en este mundo como para negarle la entrada al cielo o si sus matanzas en su tiempo de servirle a su país habían pecado contra todo, sin permitir el perdón de Dios.

Pero cuando a su "vida" solitaria llego Spencer, supo que aquella era su misión; cuidarlo, ayudarlo... Amarlo.

¿Dios le perdonaría haberse enamorado de otro hombre, siendo este su lejano primo?

No le importaba, la verdad. Ya había soportado más de 60 años la ausencia y señales de Dios para con él, quedarse sin su perdón divino le importaba tres carajos. Lo único que ahora quería era conseguir el perdón de su pequeño castaño, sin importar el costo. Solo quería que Spencer lo perdonara y que le prometiera que no iba a dejarlo solo, que todo seria como antes.

* * *

Billy volvió a revolver la malteada con la pajilla y miro fijo el reloj, como si esperase que este le diese alguna respuesta a la pena que lo embargaba.

_Tic Tac, Tic Tac._

Shanilla ya empezaba a preocuparse de verdad, pues no era la primera vez que veía en aquel estado melancólico en Billy; hasta lo había visto en Tony, cuando este hablaba del ejercito y su tiempo de haber estado vivo, pero aquella melancolía no había durado más de media hora como máximo y la ausencia de Spencer le había preocupar más ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De que se estaba perdiendo?

Ya sin poder soportarlo, y ver que su hermano de nada captaba la tristeza que despedía Billy del cuerpo, decidió ponerle un fin. Se levanto dispuesta de su asiento y tomo desde el cuello de la camisa del fantasma y lo arrastro con ella hacia el baño de mujeres.

Rajeev miro curioso la escena mientras comía una dona rellena de jalea ¿Se había perdido de algo acaso? Lo mejor seria preguntarles que estaba ocur... ¡Oh, Lolo había llegado! Mejor iba a saludarla e invitarle una soda.

La única chica del grupo le puso seguro a la puerta del baño de mujeres y volteo encarando al fantasma.

—Listo, ahora dime que sucede —le ordeno poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

Billy esquivo su mirada, no deseaba hablar de ello pero ¿Y si Shanilla sabia que hacer? Ella era la única que podía darle una verdadera respuesta a su situación, o al menos un concejo que si podría ser útil. El fantasma suspiro y tapo su rostro con sus manos, le era difícil decirlo porque sabia que cierta parte la culpa la tenia el, el otro 67% la tenia el idiota del militar.

—De acuerdo —se rindió Billy— Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no te asustaras ni me odiares por ello— le pidió con pena.

La hindú no pudo evitar asustarse ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaban Spencer y Tony? Sobrecogida por la incertidumbre llevo sus manos hasta su pecho, donde tomo su ropa para estrujarla, ciertamente no sabia que esperar.

—Billy, dime... —

Cobra exhalo profundo, armándose de valor.

—Me le declare a Spencer —confeso.

El fantasma hubiese todo tipo de reacciones. Como el odio inminente de Shanilla por dejar que un pervertido como el se le acercase a su mejor amigo, el hecho de que le tuviera asco por haberse enamorado de su propio primo y hasta del repudio por parte de la femenina. Se había creado diferentes escenarios donde Shanilla le gritaba y le obligaba a alejarse para siempre de Spencer, pero nada de aquello en verdad sucedió. La muchacha se había quedado quieta, muda ¿Habría entendido lo que acababa de decir o es que le invadía un shock ante lo escuchado?

Luego de lo que fueron segundos eternos para Billy Joe Cobra, un grito de puro jubiló invadió el pequeño baño. El fantasma tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho a causa del susto que aquello le había provocado.

—¡Oh, Billy, eso es genial! —canturreo Shanilla, con los ojitos iluminados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡¿Eh?! —Billy se desconcertó, esto no era lo que había tenido en mente.

—Sabia que tarde o temprano te declararías —la joven llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas y cerro los ojos, pensativa— Me hubiese gustado estar allí para haber visto la reacción de Spencer y... —

Pero Shanilla no sigue hablando, pues Billy le corta.

—Ese es el problema, ahora mismo Spencer debe estar odiándome —aclara Billy, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Shanilla sabia de ante mano sobre sus sentimientos y que no solo no le odiaba, sino que parecía ser que le ponía feliz. Si que era una chica extraña— Además —decidió continuar— El idiota de _Tiby _también se le declaro... —

—¡¿Que?! —Shanilla se sorprendió...

—Y al mismo tiempo —agrego gruñendo y con pena.

—¡¿Aaah?! —Shanilla estaba que no cabía en si.

No solo Billy se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos a Spencer, sino que también lo había hecho Tony y al mismo tiempo ¡Y ella no estuvo allí para siquiera grabarlo para la posteridad! Aunque pensándolo calmadamente, nada se hubiese podido ver en el reproductor. Siendo ambos invisibles, hubiese sido como si Spencer hubiese escuchado la declaración de la nada misma... Cosa que hubiese sido algo patético.

—¿Y luego que sucedió? —quiso saber.

—Spencer no nos había dicho nada, solo se quedo callado abrazándose a si mismo y luego nos ordeno que lo dejáramos solo ¡Nos odia! —se exalto Billy.

Shanilla sonrió de medio lado, apenas visible.

—Él no debe odiarlos, seguramente esta muy confundido y... —pero nuevamente Billy la interrumpió, apretando sus puños fuertemente a los costados de su fantasmagórico cuerpo.

—¡Si, nos odia! Antes de declarárnosle peleamos con _Tiby, _a los puño y debo decir que estaba ganando porq... —

—¿Luchaste contra Tony? ¡¿Porque?! — quiso saber Shanilla.

—¡Porque encontré al idiota besando a Spencer! —exploto Billy.

¡Dios!

¿Cuánto se había perdido? Lo ultimo que había sabido de sus amigos, era que solo Tony había ayudado a Spencer con sus películas y que Billy había tenido problemas. No habían querido decirle mucho, ni a ella ni a Rajeev, pero lo había respetado. Había dejado que sus amigos arreglasen sus problemas ellos solos ¿Y que sucedía ahora? Se enteraba que no solo Tony había besado a Spencer, sino que Billy los había visto, habían peleado con puños ambos fantasmas y que luego, seguramente en un momento de debilidad de la situación, ambos terminaban declarándosele al cineasta, para luego lograr ponerlo nervioso y terminando que este los echase lejos ¿A donde había ido Tony entonces?

Shanilla se acaricio la sien izquierda y abrió los ojos para ver a Billy, quien no parecía caber en la pena. Sonrió con cierto pesar y tomo entre sus manos las frías de Billy, no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le invadiera. Aun se preguntaba como hacia Spencer para hasta incluso abrazar a los fantasmas y poder soportar el gélido ser de ellos que hacia temblar de pavor a cualquiera.

—Escúchame con atención, Billy —le pidió Shanilla— Spencer no los odia ni mucho menos, los quiere y lo sabes. Tan solo esta confundido, no se lo esperaba y tal vez menos por parte de ustedes. Pero aquello no quiere decir que los odia, solo deben darle tiempo para que asimile los hechos y recapacite un poco. Sabes que Spencer piensa mejor cuando se siente seguro. Cuando menos te los esperas, Spencer tendrá el valor suficiente como para hablar con ambos... Lo se, estoy segura de ello porque conozco a Spencer tan bien como ustedes. Solo denle tiempo ¿Si? —

Ante las palabras seguras de Shanilla, Billy no pudo más que sonreír y darle las gracias con la mirada.

Sabia que ella tenia razón, no podía exigirle a Spencer ni mucho menos seguir presionándole. Debía dejar al castaño solo y dejar que pensase en todo. Aunque debía admitir que le temía a su respuesta ¿Y si al final decidía elegir al militar? ¡No iba a dejar que eso sucediese! Iba a enamorar a Spencer a como diera lugar, no le importaba si aquello era egoísta de su parte. No iba a dejar que Spencer se fuera de su lado así como así.

* * *

Una figura de negro se movió con audacia entre el jardín de los Wright.

Su porte de contexturas adultas caminaba con gran sigilo hasta llegar a la mansión, donde como experto ninja, se aventaba contra las extrañas estructuras y comenzaba a escalar las paredes sin ser detectado. Llego hasta el balcón del dormitorio de Spencer y se tomo se los barandales, dio un empujón con sus pies y de un salto apoyo su estomago contra la barandilla. Cuando el equilibrio jugo a su favor, logro colarse dentro de la casa.

Miro a su alrededor, la única figura visible allí era la del cuerpo del pequeño castaño arropado por una almohada blanca.

Spencer gimió en sueño y se revolvió en la cama, dejándose ver más indefenso de lo que había parecido en un principio.

La figura vestida de negro sonrió, había estado de suerte.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Chan Chan Chan!

¡¿Por dios, Spencer?! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que se han metido en tu casa, hombre? Ash! Así cualquiera te robaría u.u En fin.

Ya solo queda ¿Que? ¿Unos dos, tres capítulos nada más? ¡Se acerca el final! Estecen atentas.

* * *

**Por cada comentario, Billy se violara a Spencer y sin vaselina.**


End file.
